Espada Devolver
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Years have passed and there's been peace. Ichigo and Orihime are about to have a baby, but they can't enjoy it because Aizen has escaped from his prison and seeks revenge on Ichigo. He has formed new Espada and has already formulated a plan. Will they be able to defeat him this time?
1. Over the Years

AN: I know Ichigo and Orihime had a son, but I had this story with one other thought before that was revealed and made official. I am in the progress of thinking of using Kazui and our precious little princess in this story for another one and having Kazui on his own adventure, but I don't know when that will happen. This will also reveal why she didn't know about soul reapers in her story. One more thing to keep in mind is that this as well as some of my other Bleach stories follow along the anime, not the manga.

The Soul Society has been at peace with those in Hueco Mundo, the World of the Living, and their own world. However, all that is about to change. Down in a prison like building, two soul reapers were keeping guard of a certain prisoner and they stayed firm.

"Did you sense something?"

"No." It was dark so they couldn't see a thing. That was bad as a mysterious cloaked figure appeared behind them and killed the both of them before they even knew what was happening. The cloaked person opened the door and stepped inside. She went inside and was faced with someone that was a special restriction trail.

"Lord Aizen, I have come to set you free." Aizen, one of the most dangerous enemies of the Soul Society and former captain from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

"I am most impressed that you were able to come here all on your own…Loly." The cloaked figured showed her face and it revealed to be Loly, one of his arrrancar minions. "I've greatly underestimated your abilities."

"I've been training for the all these years, ever since we lost the war against the soul reapers." Loly said. "I've done it all for you. This cloak helped keep my spiritual pressure hidden and I've studied the layout to get the keys. Szayelaporro made a useful device and you still had prints of the layouts."

"I would love to hear more about this, but you might want to get me out of this. It won't be long until you are found out." Aizen said and he was right because she began to hear sirens go off.

"Don't worry Lord Aizen, I'll have you free." Loly said.

"Excellent. I shall vengeance on those who put me in here." Aizen said. "Ichigo Kurosaki is going to regret not finishing me off when he should have."

…

Karakura Town

It has been around six to seven years since Ichigo's powers of a soul reaper have returned and he defeated X-cution. A lot has changed since that happened. Ichigo has gotten his own house and he already got married to Orihime.

"Orihime, sit down. You need to take it easy." Ichigo said.

"I'm perfectly fine." Orihime said as she was cleaning around the house. The problem Ichigo was having is that Orihime is nine months pregnant and was due in any day now. Ichigo stepped up to her and snatch the duster from her hands and guide her to the couch.

"I know you keep saying your fine, but you really should take it easy. We have to be ready for when our baby comes." Ichigo said.

"I know you're concerned, but I'm handling myself perfectly fine." Orihime said, but Ichigo knew that she was lying.

"You're feet are killing you, aren't they?" Ichigo said.

"I can't see them, but the pain is still there." Orihime cried. Ichigo hid a small chuckle and they heard a knock on the door.

"Be right there." Ichigo said as he walked over to the door. He opened up, but he saw someone that he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Hey, stranger."

"Rukia?!" Ichigo said and Rukia let herself in. Orihime heard him and saw Rukia come in.

"Rukia!" Orihime cheered. Rukia went over and embraced her.

"It's so good to see you again and apparently a lot has happened." Rukia gestured to her extended stomach. "How many sweets are you having?" She joked.

"What's with the surprise visit? We haven't seen you in almost a year. Renji has barely seen you from the last time I saw him." Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry, but I had some….personal matters to take care of." Rukia said. "However, most of it has been solved and I'm doing everything I can to get things back in order with a little help from Byakuya."

"What do you mean? Is everything okay?" Orihime said. That put a discomforting look on her face. "The reason I came here wasn't just for a reunion. I have troubling news to tell the both of you. It's Aizen. He's escaped." That struck fear into the both of them.

"No way. Are you serious? Has Aizen really escaped?" Ichigo said.

"Yes and he has one thing on his mind. Revenge on you." Rukia said.

"How did this even happen?" Orihime said.

"It happened just a few nights ago." Rukia said. "Somehow, one of his minions snuck into his prison and was able to gather the keys that unlocked his restrictions on his body and his power. Knowing how intellectual and dangerous Aizen is, he probably has already gathered forces to assist him in whatever devious plan he's got."

"But didn't Aizen lose some of his power after I defeated him?" Ichigo said. "Kisuke said that the Hogyoku no longer recognized him as his master."

"That is true, but during his imprisonment, he did speak about it." Rukia said. "He might have found a way to restore the power he once had."

"Can he really do that?" Orihime said.

"I'm not sure, but this is Aizen we're talking about." Rukia said. "He probably had preparations made long before his capture and have been waiting for the day that he returns. Ichigo, as you can probably already guess, you might be the only one who can stop him. While it's true that Aizen has lost some of the power he once had, he's still very powerful. What's more is that when your powers returned, you had the power of all captains and lieutenants with many more. Aizen must be aware of that, but it's the only chance we've got. You might even hold the power to finish him once and for all even if he is immortal."

"This is the worst possible time. My child is suppose to come any day now." Ichigo said. "I can't be dealing with Aizen, but I do understand the situation. Aizen has to be stopped and since I hold more power than I did before, I'll stop him."

….

Aizen

Aizen has regained his throne in Las Noches in Hueco Mundo. Even though he's been sitting on a chair for years, he still had the freedom to move in one. Having the light of Hueco Mundo's moon with the light of Las Noches canopy felt great to bask in again.

"Lord Aizen, everything is just how you said it was." Loly said as she was down on one knee. "All the new arrancar have trained for all these years for your return and your new set of Espada are awaiting your orders." She was right as ten shadows stood behind her.

"Thank you, Loly. I've been able to follow the rumors because of those incomputable guards would not stop talking." Aizen said. "If everything I heard from them is true, this will work out better than I thought. I need someone to give a message to Ichigo Kurosaki."

…

Karakura Town

Chad hasn't changed all that much since Ichigo's final battle except that he recently had a daughter. He was near the park and was doing some jogging. He was completely unaware of what was happening. A garganta started to open up in the sky and something crashed down into the park and that gained the attention of a lot of people.

"What was that?" Chad said as he went to investigate. People gathered around a crater, but saw nothing because they couldn't see the arrancar that was there. This arrancar was male with blonde hair that reached his shoulders and his mask was a Y shape on his face and nose with a set of horns.

"It's much easier when they gather." He said. He took in a deep breath and that extracted the life out of all the people and swallowed them all. He stepped out of the crater, but when he did, he came face to face with Chad. Aizen and his forces have returned and the first battle of a possible war is about to take place.

To Be Continued…


	2. Message Delivered

Orihime hasn't been able to settle herself in a mental state knowing that Aizen is free and he could strike at any moment. What made it worse was that he wanted revenge on Ichigo.

"Here, you look like you need this." Ichigo said as he gave her some water and ice. Orihime took it and drank some of it.

"Orihime, I know you are concerned, but we've beaten Aizen before. He's not as strong as he was back then so we should beat him again." Rukia said.

"Rukia's right. We'll be fine." Ichigo said.

"I know, but I'm concerned what might happen along the way." Orihime said. "Our child will be coming soon and what I don't know if everything will be at it's worst before or after the birth." They didn't get to answer because the phone went off.

"I got it." Ichigo said as he went to answer it.

"Orihime, we'll be fine. We've pulled through tough situations before. Besides we still have time before anything bad happens." Rukia said, but just jinxed it.

"Guys, we've got to go. Chad is in the hospital." Ichigo said.

….

The Hospital

Uryu became a doctor and his patient was Chad who was in bad shape.

"Chad!" Ichigo came rushing into the room with the girls behind him.

"Ichigo, you're suppose to be quiet in a hospital. There are some patients that are trying to get some rest." Uryu said. "Rukia, I'm surprised to see you are here. Orihime, how are you holding up?"

"It's good to see you too." Rukia said.

"Forget the casual talk. What happened to Chad?" Ichigo said as Orihime went over and used her powers to heal him.

"He was attacked." Uryu said.

"Ichigo." Chad said and Ichigo walked over to him. "Ichigo, Aizen has come back."

"I know. Rukia just told me." Ichigo said.

"Then there's something you should know. It happened earlier today. I was attacked by one of Aizen's new arrancar." Chad said.

…

Flashback

Chad was faced with the new arrancar who wore a zipped up jacket with white baggy pants.

"Who are you?" Chad said.

"My name is Julio Madora. I have come here for Ichigo Kurosaki…Yasutora Sado, a fullbringer."

"You know my name and what I am?" Chad said.

"That's right. I know all about you thanks to Lord Aizen." Julio said.

"Aizen?! He's back?" Chad said.

"That's right. Our beloved lord has returned to us." Julio said. "I am giving you the choice to step aside or I will move you. I am looking for Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't suppose you're going to tell me where I can find him."

"If you're looking for Ichigo and working for Aizen, you must know what I'm going to do." Chad said and unleashed his Brazo Derecha de Gigante. He put himself in full throttle as he thrusted his arm and unleshed some serious power, but Julio was unaffected by it. He was able to grab on and wasn't pushed back by it. All that happened was his sleeve was torn up.

"Is this all the power you have?" Julio said. He brought his leg back and gave Chad a powerful kick to the gut and it sent him flying through the park. Chad was hit hard and was having a hard time getting back up after that one hit.

"He's strong." Chad acknowledge as he saw Julio walking towards him. "I better be careful against him and try to keep my distance. El Directo!" Chad unleashed his signature attack. Julio used Sonido to avoid it, but Chad could feel where he was coming. He held up his arm from behind him and used it to block a kick from Julio, but the force of it was strong enough to have Chad slide back a few feet.

"So you really can keep up with my Sonido." Julio said. "Let's see if you're fast enough to counter this." He powered up a yellow Cero in his hand and aimed it at Chad. He blasted Chad and thought he had no time to react, but he was wrong. He looked up and saw Chad standing in the air and acted fast with him breathing hard. "So you used Bringer Light to avoid it." That's what Chad did. Just before the Cero hit, Chad used his powers to jump into the air.

'He's incredible strong. I've got to end this.' Chad thought and held out his left arm. "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo!" He unleashed the attack power of his fullbring and dived down, but Julio jumped into the air as Chad crashed down and left another huge crater.

"I was told that you have great speed to back up all that strength. You're too slow for me." Julio said.

"Quit your running and fight." Chad said as he jumped up to him and kept trying to hit him both of his fists. However, Julio was too fast for him and Chad couldn't hit him.

"This grows tiring." Julio said. He used Sonido and got behind Chad. "Let's see you avoid this." He fired a Bala and hit Chad directly in the back. Julio flew right at him and hit Chad at the same spot that the Bala hit. It sent Chad crashing through a building and into the streets. Chad tried to get up, but it was hard. "You should just stay down."

"You're strong, but I won't lose to you." Chad said.

"Save your strength. I've decided to keep you alive." Julio said. "I'm keeping you alive for one reason. I want you to give Ichigo Kurosaki a message. Tell him that Lord Aizen will be coming for him as well as his wife and child."

"What? Aizen even knows about that? How?" Chad said.

"Word apparently gets around fast in the Soul Society." Julio said. "We have information on all of you from when you last fought the previous generation of Espada. Aizen has a new set of Espada and we're ready for you."

"I take it that you are one of the new Espada." Chad said. "With that strength of yours, I say you are the fifth or fourth ranked Espada."

"Let me show you something." Julio said. He turned so that his right side was facing Chad. He unzipped his jacket and moved it to show his tattoo on his side. It revealed that he was one of the Espada, but his number was seven.

"You're only the seventh ranked?" Chad said.

"Correct. Espada number seven: Julio Madora. We have viewed footage of your fights with previous generation and that you barely survived against him. We are much stronger than they were. You don't have a chance of winning this fight." Julio gave Chad the message to give to Ichigo. When he had that done, he opened a garganta for him to return to Hueco Mundo and that led us to right now.

End of Flashback

…..

"Aizen has new Espada that are even stronger?" Ichigo said.

"The one that did this to Chad was the seventh ranked." Uryu said. "I can't even imagine what those above him are like. Aizen always seems to be a step ahead."

"What amazes me is that Aizen knows Ichigo is married and is having a child." Rukia said. This wasn't helping Orihime as she was shaken to the core and was holding onto her stomach for the child's protection. It was like she could already feel the pain from Aizen. No, wait….that something else.

"Oh no." Orihime said.

"Orihime, it will be alright. I'll protect you with my life. You know that." Ichigo said.

"It's not just that. Ichigo, the baby is coming." Orihime said. That had everyone stop breathing for a moment.

"Are you certain?" Ichigo said. Her head was flushed, but she nodded it. "Oh man, good thing we're in a hospital."

…..

Aizen

Julio returned to Hueco Mundo and he has already informed Aizen what has happened. His scariest feature, his intelligence, has been used and it was scary because he already knew what was happening.

"By my calculations, Orihime should be giving birth right about now." Aizen said. "It's time I pay my respects and thank the happy couple in person."

To Be Continued….


	3. Hospital Surprises

Isshin ran into the hospital doors with Yuzu and Karin when they got word that Orihime was in labor. Luckily Ichigo and Orihime were already in the hospital when it started. They were able to find Tatsuki with Keigo and Mizuiro when they got there.

"Tatsuki, is everything okay in there?" Yuzu said.

"I just went in and check. She's trying to fight through the pain, but it's all going to fine." Tatsuki said.

"I can't wait. I'm going to have a grandchild." Isshin said as he cheered. "I can just imagine all the fun we're going to have." That caused Karin to hit him in the back. "What did you do that for?"

"I have an idea on what you were thinking when you said _fun_." Karin said.

"It is exciting. I never pictured Ichigo would be a father and have someone as hot as Orihime be the mother." Keigo said.

"What was that about Orihime?" Tatsuki said as she was giving him a death glare and made the sweat run down his face.

"Nothing. I said its surprising Ichigo is finally going to be a dad. I think he once said that he was never going to have kids." Keigo said.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't mean that. He was probably just frustrated about something." Mizuiro said. "I just hope everything is going to be okay." All of them unaware of the danger that is coming. Meanwhile, in the delivery room, Orihime was fighting through the pain of the contractions with Ichigo and Rukia right by her side.

"You're going to be alright." Rukia said.

"How is it looking, Uryu?" Ichigo asked as Uryu was making sure everything was ready.

"It all seems to be fine. Okay, I'm going to make sure everything is set for when that baby comes out and I still have to check on Chad." Uryu said. "By the time I come back, Orihime should be ready to push it out and if something happens before I do get back, just holler for me."

"Thanks." Ichigo said and Uryu left. Orihime screamed as she felt more pain.

"It's going to be okay. It might be painful, but it will all be worth it." Rukia said. "It might be worse than you might actually think, but you'll pull through."

"Rukia, how do you know that it will be worse than a person might think?" Orihime asked.

"Uh….cause it usually is in some cases. This could be one of them." Rukia said. It seemed like she was hiding something, but with the state Orihime was in, they just left it.

"There you guys are." All of them looked to the door and saw that it was Renji. Rukia looked like she was about to freak out.

"Renji! Glad to see you're here." Ichigo said.

"Yeah and Rukia I'm glad to see you made it." Renji said. "I'm here because they wanted me to be on guard if Aizen decides to attack."

"Oh…I think Ichigo's family should be here by now. I'm going to see how they're doing since they haven't seen me and they're about to have a new member of the family." Rukia said as she hurried out the room.

"Rukia, come back." Renji called out, but she was already left.

"That was weird." Ichigo said.

"Is she okay?" Renji said. "She's been like avoiding me for about a year and I don't know why. I mean, things have been awkward between us for a while, but I moved past it."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said.

"It's a little personal." Renji said.

"Talk. Orihime needs something that can distract her from the pain until she's ready." Ichigo said.

…

Aizen

Aizen has already arrived in Karakura Town and he wasn't far from the hospital. He was able to keep his presence hidden from the Soul Society. He wasn't alone either.

"Diego, Alamin, are you two ready?" Aizen said. Alamin was a male with red hair and what seemed to be standard arrancar uniform with his top dropping down to his ankles and split in two. His mask was a head band and two curved ramp like features on it. Diego had brown that went to his shoulders. He had a white jacket with the sleeves rolled up with a black shirt and the casual arrancar pants and shoes. His mask was a like a collar around his neck with spikes.

"I am so stoked for this." Diego said.

"Stick to the plan." Alamin said.

"I know what I'm doing." Diego said.

"I would hope so. The same goes for your Fraccion." Alamin gestured two three other figures that were behind them.

"You're such a mart…" "Save your strength. You'll need it against these people." Aizen said.

…..

The Hospital

"I's so weird." Renji said as he did what Ichigo asked and that was to distract Orihime by telling what's going on with him and Rukia.

"What happened between the two of you?" Ichigo said.

"It all happened a while back." Renji said. "Rukia and I were out in with some of the other lieutenants and had a few drinks. I guess Rukia and I had a few too many."

"Oh my god. You slept with her didn't you?" Orihime said.

"Bold talk and correct." Renji said being astounded she go out like that. "Anyway, it was awkward for both of us, but I moved past it. I don't understand what her problem is."

"None of has seen her in like a year. Do you think that got her…." Ichigo said as he pointed to Orihime's stomach.

"Hold the phone. Rukia would have told me and there's no way she could have kept something like that a secret." Renji said.

"Well, you never…agggh!" Orihime screamed and that was when Uryu came back into the room.

"Perfect timing. Renji, get out." Uryu said.

"Right. Best of luck to the both of you." Renji said and left the room.

"Alright, let's get this baby out of you." Uryu said as he slid on his gloves. Orihime was going through a lot of pain. Ichigo was doing his best to comfort her, but it was difficult to comfort someone when they nearly crushed your hand.

"Oh my god! Please hurry so I can enjoy the moment rather than live it in pain!" Orihime shouted.

"How's it going down there?" Ichigo said.

"The head is nearly out. Once we're past the shoulders, it will be a lot easier." Uryu said. "Give me another good push." Orihime screamed as she pushed the child out of her. This was one of the most painful things she's been through, but she knows it's worth it. "Almost done." Orihime gave it one more shove and the next thing she heard was the sound of someone crying.

"You did it." Ichigo said being the happiest he's ever been. Orihime was able to look up and saw Uryu holding her child as he cleaned the baby up.

"It's a girl. A healthy baby girl." Uryu said as he handed her over to Orihime. It was the most beautiful thing they've ever been through. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Actually I have one. I want to name her Kalia." Orihime said.

"Kalia? I think that name sounds perfect." Ichigo said.

"I'll leave you two alone with her. I'll have a nurse bring her in with the rest of the newborns and tell the others" Uryu said and left them. Orihime handed over Kalia to Ichigo for him to hold. He sat on the bed and held onto both of them for he's never been happier than has been right now.

"Excuse me." They both looked up to see a doctor in scrubs. "Pardon my intrusion. I'm here to escort your child to the nursery."

"Oh, that was fast." Orihime said.

"Congratulations on the new born child. I can take it from here. I would assume you would want some rest." The doctor said and took Kalia.

"Thank you. We both could use some since it's been a stressful day." Ichigo said. The doctor left the room with the baby and Ichigo and Orihime were about to get some sleep until another nurse came in.

"Hi. I'm here to take your new born child to the nursery." The nurse said.

"Wait. Someone already came and took her." Orihime said.

"That can't be right. I was told I was suppose to do it." The nurse said. None of them understood, but Ichigo began to think about the doctor that just came. His face might have been covered, but not his eyes. Ichigo tried his hardest to remember that feature and it came to him on who had those eyes.

"That was no doctor. That was Aizen!" Ichigo shouted and ran out. With Aizen having his child, he races through the halls. This hospital has been full of surprises, but this became the worst.

To Be Continued…


	4. Aizen's First Attack

"Congrats, Mr. Kurosaki. You're the grandfather of a beautiful girl." Uryu said and all of them cheered.

"That's wonderful. Can we all go and see her?" Isshin said.

"She should be in the nursery by now." Uryu said. He was about to lead them to it, but a security officer stopped them.

"Excuse me, Dr. Ishida." The officer said.

"Is there a problem?" Uryu said.

"I was just told that a newborn who was named Kalia Kurosaki has just been kidnapped by someone impersonating a doctor." The officer said and all of their hearts just skipped a beat. "The father shouted out it was a man named Aizen."

"Aizen!" Isshin said.

"I should have known. I'll take care of this." Uryu said. "Rukia and Renji, you're with me. The rest of you make sure that Orihime is alright." All of them agreed and started running to try and catch him.

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo was beyond furious. He was trying to find Aizen after he fooled him to handing that madman his daughter.

'I can't believe this. I was so happy about Kalia being born that I didn't notice anything. I had my guard completely down.' Ichigo thought as he looked around for him. He took a glimpse out the window and saw that he was already outside. "Aizen!" He shouted. He reached for his badge and entered his soul reaper form not caring that he just left his body there and dived out the window and landed behind him. "Aizen, I know that's you." Aizen turned around and still had Kalia as he took off his disguise.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. It's been such a long time. I congratulate you on regaining your soul reaper powers after the last time we fought and you having this beautiful child." Aizen said with Kalia whimpering in his arms.

"Get your hands off her. Give me back my daughter." Ichigo growled.

"I'm not allowed to have a look?" Aizen said.

"Don't play games with me." Ichigo shouted as he flew full speed. He had to be careful not to harm Kalia as he held out his blade, but his attack was intercepted by Diego with his own sword.

"I don't think so." Diego said.

"Get out of my way." Ichigo said.

"Not a chance. You'll have to get through me first." Diego said as he pushed him back.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said.

"I'm Diego Gallagante."

"Are you one of Aizen's new espada?" Ichigo said.

"That's right." Diego said. He took the bottom of his shirt and lifted it above his stomach. Not only did he had his hole there, but he also had the number five tattooed there. "I am Espada Number Five."

"Number Five. I've faced someone with your ranking before and a couple other guys that were ranked higher." Ichigo said.

"You must be referring to the previous fifth ranked, Nnoritora." Diego said. "However, I am much stronger than he is. Ever since I've heard about you, I've been wanting to go against you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You know who I am?" Ichigo said.

"That's right. This is going to be fun." Diego said. He dived right for him, but Ichigo blocked his attack.

"Get out of my way. I don't have time." Ichigo said.

"If you want to save your daughter, you'll have to get past me." Diego said.

…..

Uryu

Uryu was furious himself. He couldn't believe he would allow someone like Aizen into his hospital and who knows who else could be here. He figured that they hid their spiritual pressure so well that they couldn't be detected. Uryu came to a stop when he sensed something.

"So you've decided to come out of hiding." Uryu said as he headed up the stairs and made his way up to the roof. Another arrancar was up there. He had a standard arrancar look with his mask remains being two horns with dirty brown hair.

"Greetings. My name is Johnvin Gullde. I am one of Master Diego's fracciones."

"I don't care you are at the moment. Tell me what Aizen has done with the child he took." Uryu said as he showed his bow.

"You'll have to beat it out of me." Johnvin said as he pulled out his katana.

…..

Renji

Renji was running through the hospital to find Aizen. He began to feel all the spiritual pressure around the area and already felt that Ichigo and Renji were in the middle of battle.

"Looks like Aizen has already made his move. I better give those guys a hand." Renji said. He was about to go help them, but he saw someone else was flying at him at max speed. It grabbed Renji by the neck and flew through the wall and onto another rooftop. The enemy tossed him down and he bounced against the roof. Renji sat up and tried to soothe his neck.

"What's the matter? Did I crush you voice?" His arrancar enemy was another male with his mask remains being coiled around his head and black hair and showed his hole in the center of his chest.

"Who would you be?" Renji said.

"I am one of Diego's fraciones. I'm Zyla D."

"Fracciones? So there's an Espada here?" Renji said.

"Yeah, but you won't get to meet him because nothing puts a smile to my face like killing soul reapers." Zyla D said.

"I don't have time for you, but if you want a fight, you got one." Renji said. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji unleashed the shikai and stretched it out. Zyla D pulled out his sword and blocked the attack.

"If that's all you got, you're as good as dead." Zyla D said.

…

Rukia

Rukia was in the same situation and things were about to get worse. She felt a spiritual pressure and it was nearby. She felt something coming from the window and a blast hit the floor she was on. There was one more arrancar down at the streets. He was another male and had no sleeves on his. He had shaggy brown hair and the remnants of his mask was two round pieces on both sides of his head and connected that went around his forehead.

"Nice try." Rukia said as she was in her soul reaper form and jumped down to the street and already had her sword released. "Luckily I froze the blast before anyone could do any damage."

"Quick thinking. You're going to need that brain power to beat me. I am Avalong Bestir."

"I am Rukia Kuchiki. If you know where Aizen is, tell me."

"You'll have to beat it out of me." Avalong said as he pulled two sai and didn't waste any time. He turned them around and held them against his arms as he held them out. "Fly and Slice, Libélula (dragonfly)." He released his zanpakuto as he was surrounded by an orb of wind. It burst open and showed he had a dragonfly face with insect wings and a bone material chest with blades for arms.

"Getting right to it, aren't we?" Rukia said.

"I like to get my work over with as quickly as possible." Avalong said and started flapping his wings. He flew at her and tried to slice her with his blades, but she jumped over him. Four battles happening at once and we're in for a real fight.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo and Diego were clashing against each other at high speed. He kept trying to reach for Aizen, but Diego kept blocking him from doing so.

"Get out of my way already." Ichigo demanded.

"Not a chance. This is getting fun." Diego said. While these two were fighting, Aizen was sensing all the other battles that was happening in the area.

"Perfect. Everything is going just as I expected they did." Aizen said.

…

Renji

Renji was thrown against the concrete as he was having a struggling battle against Zyla D.

"Oh man. It seems the things I heard about lieutenants were nothing, but exaggerations from weaklings." Zyla D said. "At least I'm getting a little exercise."

"I'm just getting started, bastard." Renji said.

"You're just about finished. I don't like wasting my time so let's just get this over with." Zyla D. said. He held out his sword and started to spin it. "Tunnel, Perforar (drill)." Energy flowed into the sword and surrounded his body in a puff of some. When it cleared, Zyla D had branch like materials sticking off his wrists with the rest of his body coiled in the same bone like material as his mask.

"What the hell?" Renji said.

"Here I come." Zyla D said. The branches on his right hand closed around it and started spinning like a drill. Renji held up his sword to block it, but he was still being pushed back.

…

Uryu

Uryu kept firing arrows at Johnvin, but he was able to block each of his arrows. Uryu was able to get right in front of him and was about to fire, but Johnvin used Sonido and was able to avoid it.

"I see. You are the quincy I heard about. You're probably the last of your kind." Johnvin said.

"What if I am?" Uryu said.

"Then allow me to apologize for show you disrespect." Johnvin said. "I will give your death some meaning by showing you my true power." He held out his sword and waved it up and down. "Bite, Escarabajo (beetle)." Green spirit energy chomped on him from both sides and he changed. His new form were pincers on his hands and his arms covered in the same material and his horns grew bigger.

"They're not missing a beat." Uryu said. 'I do find something strange. If Aizen already has Kalia, why is his minions fighting us? Are they stalling us for something else?'

To Be Continued…


	5. Decoy, Orihime Too

"Let me go. I have to go out there and find my baby." Orihime said as she wanted to go and look for Kalia as well, but Keigo and Mizurio held her back.

"Orihime, I know you're concerned, but you can't. You barely have any strength after giving birth." Tatsuki said.

"Just leave it all to Ichigo. He'll get her back." Karin said.

"I don't understand who would want to do something so horrible. Who is Aizen anyway?" Yuzu said since she still hasn't been given the ability to see spirits like everyone else.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, our job is to make sure you're safe and secure." Isshin said. All of them failed to notice that something was coming to their room. It held much power. It wasn't until Tatsuki turn around to talk to Isshin that she spotted him by the door.

"Who are you?" Tatsuki asked, but no one got an answer because he already acted.

…

Uryu

Uryu fired one arrow after another at Johnvin. Johnvin was in his released form and used his claws to block them. He held them both out and powered up two ceros and fired them both, but Uryu used his speed maneuver to avoid them.

"Someone is light on his feet." Johnvin said.

"I don't appreciate having bugs in my hospital. I'm afraid you'll have to go." Uryu said. He fired a barrage of arrows, but Johnvin was able to block all of them with his claws. 'This isn't working. I can't seem to penetrate those claws of his.'

"You're wasting your time. My lovely claws absorb spirit energy." Johnvin said. "Seeing as how your arrows are made of spirit energy, you can't win."

"Then let's change things up." Uryu said and he jumped and flipped over him.

"Trying to attack me from behind? That isn't going to work." Johnvin said. Uryu fired another arrow, but Johnvin moved to blocked it.

"I was expecting that." Uryu said. When the arrow hit, it combusted and it left Johnvin with a stingy sensation.

"What was that? What did you just do?" Johnvin said.

"I was able to save some anti-arrancar mines during my time in Hueco Mundo all those years ago." Uryu said. "I was able to make some of my own versions so that they can attach to my arrows. If I were you, I avoid blocking them. These mines were made to deal powerful blows even in a released form."

"Damn you." Johnvin said.

"If I wanted to avoid hitting your claws, I can just do this." Uryu said. He aimed straight up and fired a barrage. "Strike down!" He ordered his arrows and they came right down and bent to go for behind Johnvin. Each arrow had a mine in it and each one combusted as e was blasted down and dropped to his knees. "It's a shame that I have to end something as pitiful as you are, but I can't tolerate your actions in my hospital." He fired an ordinary arrow and it struck right through Johnvin's head for the final blow.

…

Renji

Renji was breathing hard as Zyla D was pushing him around. Zyla D was actually disappointed because he was expecting more of a fight than what he was getting.

"This is pathetic. I thought lieutenants were suppose to be powerful." Zyla D complained. "I don't get what Lord Aizen was concerned about. If this is their best, it's a mystery how he lost to you people."

"Come on. Hurry up." Renji said. Zyla D. closed the branches around his arms and they both started to spin around like drills.

"Your life will be ending here." Zyla D said. Renji's last hope is whatever he's waiting for.

"Lieutenant Abarai, the process has been complete." A voice said as he had a communicator in his ear.

"About time. Activating Gentei Kaijo!" Renji said and the insignia of his squad appeared on his chest. Zyla D was curious as to what was happening. Renji stretched out Zabimaru and it struck against Zyla D's chest as it pushed him back and left a nasty gash there.

"What the hell just happened?" Zyla D said.

"We captains and lieutenants have our powers limited so we don't affect the World of the Living." Renji said. "We have to get permission for this limiter to be removed and that's what just happened.

"Damn you." Zyla D said. Renji used the Flash Step and appeared behind Zyla D. He slashed against him on the back and left another gash. Zyla D turned around to attack, but Renji jumped in the air. Renji slashed out again. Zyla d used his drills to block the attack and the spinning caused them to break.

"Now I have you." Renji said. "Higa Zekko!" The broken fragments glowed red and penetrated Zyla D's body. That caused him to drop to the ground as all his vital points were hit and Renji was able to pull through.

…

Rukia

Rukia was able to pull through as well. She used Gentei Kaijo and was actually able to gain an advantage over Avalong. Rukia jumped over him as he flew past her again.

"I've had enough of this." Avalong said. He moved the blades he had for arms from side to side and was picking up speed as they were moving like power saws. Rukia held up her sword to try and block it, but she was being pushed back with sparks flying of her weapon. "I've got you."

"Think again." Rukia said. Avalong didn't get it until he saw his arms were beginning to freeze. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" The circle of ice formed beneath them and Rukia stepped out. The pillar of ice froze and Avalong got caught in it.

"Nice try, but ice won't stop me." Avalong said as he was able to break free, but Rukia was a step ahead of him as she held out her hands to him.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui" Rukia blasted him in the face with kido and it blew his face off. His body dropped to the ground and showing that all three of the arrancar have been defeated.

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo was only left with Diego, but since he was a full fledge Espada, it wasn't easy. Diego was actually enjoying the challenge, but Ichigo was more concerned about getting his daughter away from Aizen.

"Are we having fun yet?" Diego said.

"Quit playing around with me." Ichigo said.

"You're a lot more fun than I thought." Diego said with a wicked grin. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces."

"I don't think so." Ichigo said as he swung his blade horizontally, but Diego jumped into the air. Ichigo saw this as an opportunity to strike. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo unleashed his signature move and it was able to hit Diego. "You're turn, Aizen. Give me back Kalia right now."

"That wouldn't be fair. Diego isn't done yet." Aizen said and he was right. Diego dived back down and only had a few scratches on him.

"This is getting interesting." Diego said.

'Damn it. I should have unleashed my bankai from the start. Maybe I could get this guy out of the way by then.' Ichigo thought.

"Diego, we're just about done here." Aizen said. "If you haven't noticed, all three of your followers have been defeated."

"That's right, bastard." Renji landed down next to Ichigo and soon Rukia and Uryu joined them.

"I'm glad to see you guys won your battles." Ichigo said.

"So you defeated Avalong and the others? Big deal. All three of you must have taken some damage and used up some energy. I'll beat you all down." Diego said. All four of them got ready to attack.

"Hold it. None of you make a move."

"Who said that?" Ichigo said.

"Over there." Rukia said. All of them looked over to the side and saw Orihime step forward. Ichigo was going to ask why she was here, but he didn't get the chance as he saw Alamin as he had her by the arm and his sword pointed towards his neck.

"Lord Aizen, I have succeeded in our plan." Alamin said as he escorted Orihime over to him.

"Excellent work, Alamin." Aizen said.

"I thought they were up to something else. These battles were to get us away from Orihime." Uryu said.

"What about everyone else?" Renji said.

"All are still alive. I didn't used a full power cero against them." Alamin said.

"Ichigo." Orihime said as she was for help.

"Aizen, let them both go." Ichigo demanded.

"I can't. I have big plans for both of them. It's time to go you two." Aizen said.

"Are you serious? I was just having some fun with this guy." Diego said.

"Lord Aizen gave us an order." Alamin said.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving till I'm done fighting." Diego said.

"You are." Aizen said. He snapped his fingers and both of them were incased by the Negacion. All of them were being lifted into the air. Diego hated this, but he had no choice now.

"Hey, Ichigo. Remember my name and face because I'm going to beat you down." Diego threatened.

"Come back." Ichigo said. He saw Orihime and Kalia getting further and further away and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'll be waiting for you in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said before all of them were pulled into the other side.

"AIZEN!" Ichigo shouted in rage.

To Be Continued…


	6. Return to the Hollow World

"I see. So Aizen took Orihime and the new child." Yamamoto said. After what happened at the hospital, they contacted the Soul Society at Kisuke's house.

"I'm sorry, but he outsmarted us." Renji said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Aizen is able to outsmart all of us." Yamamoto said. "We're just going to have to wait until he strikes again."

"No way in hell." Ichigo said. "I'm not waiting around. I need to get to Hueco Mundo and save Orihime and Kalia."

"Ichigo, you are needed in the World of the Living." Yamamoto said.

"Forget it. I don't care what you say." Ichigo said. "I'm going to Hueco Mundo whether you like it or not. You can't expect me to just sit here when my wife and my new born child are in Aizen's clutches."

"I understand, but we must be logical." Yamamoto said.

"Forget it. I'm wasting my time talking to you." Ichigo said as he was about to leave, but Yoruichi held out her arm to stop him from going anywhere. "Get out of my way, Yoruichi."

"I get that you're impatient and frustrated, but just wait for what we have to say." Yoruichi said.

"Yamamoto, I'm going to have to side with Ichigo." Kisuke said. "Aizen does hold an interest in Orihime's power. Seeing as how Orihime just gave birth, Aizen is going to use that against her. He knows she would never endanger another life. So he's going to have her use her powers to heal all their injuries and bring back the fallen if we don't get her back. That's one theory on why he took her. Another theory is that she might be able to restore the power he once had."

"I suppose you do have a point." Yamamoto said. "Orihime Kurosaki's powers can break boundaries and is trouble in the wrong hands. Very well, I will allow you to go."

"Thank you." Ichigo said.

"Lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki, I will allow you to go as well." Yamamoto said. "Knowing Aizen, he will attack. I am willing to spare one captain considering who he is, but that is all I will do."

"Thank you again." Ichigo said and the communication was ceased. "Alright, Kisuke, get that garganta open."

"Wait. If it's possible, can we go tomorrow?" Rukia said.

"What? Rukia, how can you ask me to wait?" Ichigo said.

"I know you're anxious, but there's something I have to check with my brother and a few personal matters that I have to attend to." Rukia said.

"We are going to need Chad's help and I can make sure he's in good enough condition to help us." Uryu said.

"We can't just go barging in behind enemy lines. It's a no brainer in terms of war." Renji said. Ichigo can see he was outnumbered in this vote.

"Fine, but tomorrow night. No exceptions." Ichigo said.

"I'll have it all ready by then." Kisuke said. Ichigo could barely wait. When he gets his hands on Aizen, he's going to make sure he never comes back to take anyone ever again.

…

Hueco Mundo

Since Aizen was successful in taking Orihime and Kalia, he brought them in the old room Orihime was in the last time she was in this prison. She had Kalia safely in her arms and was staring out into sky through her window.

'I never thought I be back here.' Orihime thought as she remembered the nightmares she had while she was here.

"I'm coming in." She heard her door open and Alamin came in.

"It's you." Orihime said.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself. My name is Alamin Auder. Lord Aizen have entrusted you in my care." She saw Orihime remained silent and continued to progress. "I know that you were here before and feels like nothing changed except for one thing." He was referring to Kalia.

"Right." Orihime said as she tried to keep her away from him.

"I'm not going to harm her. Lord Aizen would like the both of you alive." Alamin said. "You may come in." An arrancar servant stepped in and pushed in a cart of baby supplies and another one came in with a crib. "I have brought you the supplies needed for you to take care of that child. I shall return within the hour to bring you your food." He left the room and had the door lock from the inside.

"Ichigo, please hurry." Orihime said. 'I don't care what happens to me. I have to make sure Kalia stays safe until Ichigo comes. Once he does, he can take her away from here. Even if it costs my life, I have to make sure Kalia gets out of here.' Alamin stepped away from the door after he shut it.

"So how are our little guests?" Alamin looked in front of him to see another one of his kind with one hand against the wall. He had messy black hair with his mask like an eye patch over his left eye with a targeting symbol. He wore an opened white vest to show off his chest with his whole right in the middle and black pants that were tucked into his boots.

"Deranti, what are you doing here?" Alamin said.

"I just wanted to see how our new roommates are doing." Deranti said.

"You don't need to be concerned about the woman. She's in my care." Alamin said as he walked past him.

"If I was concerned about humans, I would have died from starvation." Deranti said. "I just don't understand why Lord Aizen is interested in her. What's so special about that woman?"

"It would seem that once again, your arrogance has gotten in your way and you didn't pay attention to what Lord Aizen has told us." Alamin said. "That woman has special powers. She has the ability to break boundaries and reject all natural phenomenon. She can even revive the dead if she wanted to."

"What?!" Deranti said.

"It's true. Although she could, she doesn't use it for offensive purposes. She doesn't hold the will to use it against an enemy." Alamin said. "She would rather use it for defensive and medical purposes. Lord Aizen plans to use that power to restore the power he once had many years ago. He lost it during his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, but he found a way to have it back."

"How? What makes you think she'll do it willingly?" Deranti said.

"She won't. That is why we're going to outsmart her. Ichigo Kurosaki and his comrades will come to Hueco Mundo to save his wife and child." Alamin said. "When they do, we will capture Ichigo Kurosaki alive. Once that is done, we will kill both him and the child right before Orihime's eyes. In a despite attempt to save them, she will use her powers to save them rather than strike against us. That is when Lord Aizen will use that power to restore the Hogyoku that is still within his body. He might even absorb all her power and will be even stronger than he ever was before."

"Well, we have the kid. Why don't we just kill it right now?" Deranti said.

"Actually pay attention once in a while." Alamin said. "We can't kill one and not the other. Her powers are tied with her emotions. We need them to be at their peak. If we kill just one, it won't be as affective and, even if it's only for a few seconds, time will begin to heal that wound. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Deranti said.

"Good because they will be coming very soon." Alamin said.

…..

The Soul Society

"I have to go Byakuya. Please make sure he's taken good care of and he's in good hands for when you have to battle." Rukia said. She was entrusting Byakuya with her baby, Ryo. That one night she had with Renji created him, but she never told him he was the father.

"He will be in good hands." Byakuya said as he held Ryo in his arms. Rukia looked down as he reached out for his mother.

"It will be okay, Ryo. Mommy will be back soon." Rukia said as she kissed his head and went on the move.

…

Karakura Town

Night came into Karakura Town and the time has come for them all to meet up. Chad was back to his full strength and all of them were down in Kisuke's training grounds.

"You feeling up to this?" Uryu said.

"It's Orihime. I'm more than ready for this." Chad said.

"Rukia, did you handle what you needed to take care of?" Renji said.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go." Rukia said.

"Alright everyone, are we all ready to go?" Kisuke said.

"Yamamoto said that he would send a captain to assist us. Isn't he suppose to be here?" Uryu said.

"I am." All of them turned around and saw the captain joining them is Toshiro.

"Toshiro, you're the captain joining us?" Ichigo said.

"That's right and along the way, I met up with someone else joining us." Toshiro said. All of them looked ahead and saw Isshin in his soul reaper form.

"Hey, everyone." Isshin said.

"Dad? You're coming too?" Ichigo said.

"Of course. I want to save my granddaughter and my daughter in law." Isshin said.

"He will be of great value." Toshiro said. "He was actually the previous captain of Squad Ten before I was."

"Dad, you were a captain?!" Ichigo said.

"I guess I never told you that, but we have work to get to." Kisuke said. He focused his power and it traveled to the ground and up through four wooden pillars with the garganta opening up.

"Let's go." Ichigo said. All of them leapt inside, but unaware that they were playing into Aizen's hands.

To Be Continued….


	7. Las Noches Remodeled

Ichigo and his team were on their way to Hueco Mundo. Toshiro and Isshin decided to join them in this mission. The garganta they came through opened up in the sky of Hueco Mundo and landed down in the sand.

"Stuck the landing." Ichigo said. He looked around and saw this place hasn't really changed all that much. "Doesn't this place ever change?"

"It would appear not." Rukia said.

"I'm confused. I thought we would end up in some sort of underground room like we did before." Ichigo said.

"Kisuke might have been able to open up the garganta to get us here, but it he can't control where the other end opens up. I guess it was just pure luck." Uryu said.

"I've heard stories of Hueco Mundo's terrain, but I never seen it with my own eyes." Toshiro said.

"You've said it. Ichigo, you and your friends have been here before. Do you know which way we go?" Isshin said.

"We need to look for this palace like building. That would be Las Noches." Ichigo said.

"There it is." Chad said. He pointed further down and they could see the building. "It would seem that place hasn't changed much either."

"Looks can be deceiving." Toshiro said. "There must be some hollows around that area, whether or not they are under Aizen's control. He wouldn't leave that place unprotected."

"You're right. This is Aizen we are talking about. Who knows what he's done to the place since he's return." Uryu said.

"Who cares? Let's get going. Orihime and Kalia are in there and I'm not stopping for anything." Ichigo said and he ran straight ahead. Not a second thought was going through his head as he got closer and closer.

…

Las Noches

The doors to a meeting opened up and ten figures stepped inside. There was Julio, Diego, Alamin, Deranti, and others consisting of two females and the rest males. These were the new Espada.

"So does anyone know what this meeting is about?" Diego said.

"If you felt those spiritual pressures, you would understand."

"Apparently we have some intruders. Lord Aizen probably wants to discuss a strategy." All of them took their seats and they didn't need to wait around. A servant was pushing in a cart and gave everyone a cup of tea. Aizen soon came in and had cup himself.

"Greetings my Espada." Aizen said as he took a seat. "We can get started. Loly, would you please start the presentation." Loly was in the back of the room and did what she told. She flipped a switch and the lights darkened and a security footage came on.

"Who are these people?"

"They are our enemies." Alamin said.

"Yes." Aizen said. "Captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsuguya. The former captain, Isshin Kurosaki. Lieutenants of Squad Six and Squad Thirteen, Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. The quincy, Uryu Ishida. The fullbringer, Yasutora Sado. Finally, the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"For a second I thought an army was attacking us."

"They don't look so tough." Deranti said.

"Learn to listen. One of them is Ichigo Kurosaki, the man that defeated Lord Aizen." Julio said. "Though, the rest aren't a problem. I've fought Yasutora Sado and he couldn't keep up with my power."

"I wouldn't underestimate them." Alamin said.

"Me either. He wasn't focus on our battle, but that Ichigo does have some power." Diego said.

"True, but everything is going according to our plan." Aizen said. "They came here to rescue Orihime and her child, Kalia. Remember that Ichigo Kurosaki is to be brought alive. The rest, you can kill or do whatever you please."

"So what's the plan? Are we going to head out and meet them in battle?" Diego said.

"There's no need. They will come to us." Aizen said. "Everything is going just as I thought it would and they'll be walking right to their demise." Aizen knew not to underestimate them, but he was confident he would win this time. After the meeting, it as just Aizen and Loly in the throne room.

"Lord Aizen, are you sure we have nothing to fear?" Loly said.

"Why do you ask?" Aizen said.

"I got a glimpse at the power that substitute soul reaper poses." Loly said. "He tried so desperately to save that Orihime girl from me. If it weren't for Ulquiorra, he would have finished me off."

"You've got nothing to worry about. The Espada will handle them." Aizen said. "However, there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Anything." Loly said.

"I've heard that you did try to attack and kill Orihime when she was here before." Aizen said and Loly was getting the feeling that she was in trouble. "Let me be clear that if you do it again, you will face the consequences."

"Lord Aizen, I still don't understand. Why do you care so much about that girl?" Loly said.

"I see that your hatred for her never went away despite that she did heal you when you were injured." Aizen said. "You believe that Orihime is a queen, thinking she's better than everyone, especially when it comes to her powers. Yet at the same time, you hold a fear of her powers." Loly remembered all the feelings and thoughts she had towards Orihime and he was right. She still thinks like that.

"What exactly are you saying about her?" Loly said.

"Orihime doesn't think that way. She thinks she's inferior to her friends." Aizen said. "She thinks she is no better than anyone else and can't help herself from helping an enemy when they're injured."

"But why would she do that?" Loly said.

"That's just the way she is. If you're jealous of her Loly, you have no reason to be." Aizen said. Loly was actually glad to hear that. That just means she can still torture Orihime. "I am only using her to lure in Ichigo, but I hope I won't have to remind you. This is the last time I'll tell you this: leave Orihime alone and if you do anything, you will suffer for it." So much for having that.

"I understand, Lord Aizen." Loly said. Aizen walked up to her and caressed her face.

"I'm only telling you this because I'm still grateful that you saved me. Your time will come soon." Aizen said and she blushed.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo and the rest of the group have been running to Las Noches for almost an hour. It was a little tough, but they were able to get up to the walls. Toshiro found that something was not right.

"I don't get it. We came all this way and he haven't come across one hollow." Toshiro said.

"You're right." Isshin said. "Aizen must have known we were coming, but he didn't set up any guard. This is too easy."

"I don't give a damn." Ichigo said. "We need a way to get inside. If Aizen already knows we're here, then there's no point in looking for a door. Chad, how about you make us a door?"

"Ichigo, use your head. What if Aizen doesn't know we're here? We would have the element of surprise." Uryu said. "That's the way we need to go." Ichigo wasn't really listening and neither was Chad since he already blew a hole in the wall.

"So much for our surprise." Rukia said.

"That was easy to break. Then again, fullbrings do have powers that come from hollows." Renji said and they all stepped inside a hall. All of them walked down the hall until they came across a room that split into seven directions.

"Looks like Aizen has done some remodeling. That or we're in a different part of Las Noches than last time." Ichigo said.

"The room splits in seven different directions. Should we each take one?" Rukia said.

"What if we come across one of Aizen's new Espada? These ones are stronger than the ones Aizen had before." Ichigo said.

"We've became stronger as well." Toshiro said. "Splitting up would cover more ground. It might be dangerous, but we have to find Orihime as soon as possible."

"Then should we set each other off like we did before? Have someone give off a saying that means we all will come back alive?" Chad said.

"I'll make a quick one." Ichigo said as he held out his hand and everyone gathered them together on top of each other. "Let's vow that all of us will come back alive and to fight with all our strength against any enemy."

"Right!" All of them vowed and headed out in one of the directions. With that vow, they each have more of a resolve for their battles and the bigger the resolve, the stronger they will fight.

…

Uryu

Uryu went down the path that he chose and all it did was take him down in one direction. He soon saw the end of the hall and went through. He emerged in a room that looked a large room and had a catwalk around the top

"What is this? Where am I?" Uryu said.

"This happens to be my little home in Las Noches, quincy." Uryu looked up to the cat walk and he was already up against someone. This arrancar was a female that had brown hair and her mask was the hairband with spikes in it. She wore a white dress that had a black line around the collar with armbands that went to her elbows and had fuchsia mascara. She jumped off from the railing and landed down across from him.

"Who are you?" Uryu said.

"I am Nora Aramenia."

"Are you one of the Espada?" Uryu said.

"That's right." Nora said. She took the armband on her left arm and showed the number ten. "I am Espada Number Ten. How unlucky for you."

To Be Continued…


	8. Fly My Pretty Beast

The invasion to Las Noches was a success, but it didn't stay quiet. Uryu was the first one to encounter an enemy, Espada Number Ten, Nora Aramenia.

"You went down the wrong path. I don't like people disturbing me in my home." Nora said.

"All I did was wet down the path that I chose. I didn't know it would lead me here." Uryu said. "I'll make this easy for you. Tell me where Orihime Kurosaki is and step down from this fight."

"Sounds to me that you're scared." Nora said. She reached for her sword that hanged on her side and pulled it out. "Since you are not the man Lord Aizen needs form the meeting, I am free to kill you."

"There's someone from our group that you're after?" Uryu said. Nora didn't respond to that. She held out her arm and formed a pink Cero and fired, but Uryu was able to avoid it. Uryu formed his bow and fired an arrow. However, Nora was able to deflect it with her sword. Nora charged at Uryu and held her sword out. Uryu disappeared in a blur and reappeared above her and fired a barrage of arrows and it looked like they all hit her. Uryu landed down and waited to see the results.

"Not bad." Nora said. She emerged through the smoke and hardly seemed harmed at all. "A few of those did hurt, but I'm guessing that was all you got."

'Damn it. I used up all the mines I had in my arrows.' Uryu thought. 'Even that wasn't enough to do sufficient damage. The hiero of these arrancar's are even stronger than the ones before and I did not anticipate to run into an arrancar so soon.'

"Is there anything else you like to try? I've got a beauty appointment to make." Nora said.

"You'll need one after I get through with you." Uryu said.

"I can't believe you would speak to a lady that way." Nora said.

"I wouldn't, but you arrancar scum messed up my hospital and ruined a beautiful day for my friends." Uryu said. Nora went back to the fight as she emerged behind him. She swung her sword, but Uryu used his bow to block it. Nora held up her foot and kicked Uryu and it felt like getting hit by a cannonball. Uryu was sliding against the ground and crashed against the wall.

"This is almost too easy." Nora said. She saw another arrow flying at her, but she deflected that one easily. "You just don't seem to know when you're beaten."

"You're right about that." Uryu said as he wobbled out of the crater in the wall. He fired another onslaught of arrows, but Nora was able to increase the speed of her arm movements and was able to deflect them as well. "So you were holding back on me, but let's see how you handle the maximum number." He unleashed them all at once and she couldn't hold it off anymore. She jumped away and a few of the arrows ripped her dress.

"Aw! I can't believe you. This was my favorite dress." Nora said.

"I'm not one for ruining clothing, but this is a battle." Uryu said.

"You're right. I guess it's time I quit pulling my punches." Nora said as she held out her zanpakuto. Uryu couldn't believe that she was going to release her sword so soon.

"Screech, Bestia Alada (winged beast)." She slid her hand against the blade and spread her arms out when she reached the end. She was surrounded by pink spirit energy. Feathers started to form around her into a tornado.

….

Ichigo

Ichigo was still down in the hall that he chose, but he could feel the sudden change of spiritual pressure and was growing concern.

"That spiritual pressure is strong." Ichigo said. "Did one of us already came across an Espada?" He took a moment to see who it was and discovered it was Uryu. "Uryu. He might be strong, but how can he handle something like this? Be careful." He never had much of a reason to be concerned about someone like Uryu, but this might be different this time.

…

Uryu

Uryu waited for the release to be done, but he didn't need to wait long. The feathers blew away, and she had pink feathered wings on claws, instead of having hands, to keep her covered. She spread her arms and revealed her new form. She wore a garments made for combat with smaller wings on her back. She had talons instead of feet with leggings that went to her thighs and those had smaller wings too on her thighs. Her hairband turned into a helmet and her mascara went from her eyes and went off to the sides of her heads.

"What do you think?" Nora said.

"I'm wondering why you released your true form so early." Uryu said.

"I have better things to do, but Lord Aizen will be displeased with me if I let you go. So I want to get you out of the way." Nora said. She was going to do just that as she flapped her wings and started flying. She became much faster as she flew right at Uryu. He tried to avoid her, but ended up getting slashed against his back and it caused him to roll against the ground.

"Unreal. Her speed and maneuver is incredible." Uryu said as he tried to stand back up.

"What's the matter? Does it really hurt?" Nora taunted.

"Laugh while you can, but I won't fall. Defeating you will give us a big advantage." Uryu said.

"How do you figure that?" Nora asked.

"Your number is ten. From what I hear about the last arrancar with that number, his real number was zero." Uryu said. "I know your rankings go from zero to nine. That means you're the strongest of the Espada. It might be difficult, but I will find some way to defeat you and that's will be a help to us."

"I see." Nora said. "The arrancar you're talking about must be Yammy. You aren't wrong to assume that, but the truth is….I'm the weakest out of all the Espada." Uryu was not anticipating to hear that.

"What? You're the weakest?" Uryu said. He found that hard to believe considering her power. That became a problem because if she was this strong, he can't imagine how strong the rest of them must be.

"That's right. The rankings did go from zero to nine, but the current top ranked Espada doesn't like the number zero." Nora said. "He doesn't like to be address as Espada Number Zero. It makes him think he's giving the impression that he's weak and he doesn't want to be thought of like that. So he convinced Aizen to change the rank system around from one to ten. The strongest Espada holds the number one."

"I don't believe this." Uryu said.

"You better because I'm going to rip you to shreds." Nora said as she dived down towards him. Uryu acted fast as he unleashed all of his arrows, but she was able to avoid every single one. "I've got you." He grabbed him by the shoulders with her talons and tossed him back. "Die!" She tossed a Bala at him and it hit as he was pushed into the wall and had a bunch of ruble fall on him. She waited to see if he would try anything and saw that some of the rocks were moving. "Quit fighting and just die already." She powered up another Cero and blasted the pile to ashes, but there was no sign of Uryu.

"I'm over here." Uryu appeared behind her and fired another attack, but she moved her head and it hit the wall. Uryu landed on the catwalk, but he was breathing hard and blood running down his head with his quincy outfit stained red with his blood.

"Look at you. You seem to be on your last leg." Nora said.

"Perhaps, but I won't give up this fight." Uryu said and began moving. He appeared one place after another and made clones of himself to try and confuse Nora. He fired a few arrows, but she was able to avoid each one.

"You're just using up all your power." Nora said. "We've studied each and every one of you and I know what you're planning. You're going to use your Sprenger. I can see the wires entangled to each other that connect those five sword things." She was right for each of the arrows was Seele Schneider and each one had a thread that connected each other in the middle.

"Very good. That's what I was doing." Uryu said. He tired those wires around his weapons while he was under the ruble.

"It won't work. I can withstand it." Nora said.

"I came prepare for that." Uryu said. The next thing Nora knew was that he was right in front of her and hammed one of the Seele Schneider's in her chest. "Wasn't expecting that, did you?"

"No. He stopped the flow of spirit energy." Nora murmured. Uryu jumped back.

"This is the end. Without the flow of your spirit energy, you won't be able to resist this." Uryu said as he pulled a ginto and tossed it. "Sprengen!" It hit one of the Seele Schneider's and triggered the activation. Nora was right in the middle and got caught in it. Uryu was blown back from the explosion. Nora felt the power of the attack as her body was being ripped apart. When it all settled, Nora fell to the floor and since she had no way to protect herself, this marked the end of the battle. Uryu was breathing hard after that fight.

"I can't believe how powerful she was and she was the weakest. Everyone, be careful." Uryu said. He might have won, but the worse is yet to come.

To Be Continued…


	9. Strength, Bones, and Curses

Orihime continued to look out the window. She sensed everything that was going on outside and she was currently concerned about Uryu. She knew he won his fight, but he was struggling to hold on. She was cut out of her thoughts when she heard Kalia whimpering in her nap. She walked over to the crib.

"It's okay." Orihime said as she placed her hand against her. "Daddy should be here soon." Orihime had to put on a brave face for her daughter. She was only hoping everyone would be safe.

….

Chad

Chad was still running down a path until he saw light come at the end. He ran right through and saw he was outside with the fake blue sky and sunlight over his head.

"At least I got outside and can see some light now." Chad said. He looked around and saw the only path he could go was straight over a bridge that connected to the next building. 'I better be careful. There's no telling what enemy could be on the other side.' He thought and got moving. He saw that the door was opened and he ran right inside. It looked like Aaroniero's old room.

"So it's you again." Chad heard a voice. He looked behind him and looked up and over the door to see it was Espada Number Seven, Julio Madora.

"You're that same arrancar from the other day." Chad said.

"I see you've forgotten my name. I am Julio Madora." He jumped down and was face to face with Chad. "You were a fool to come here. You might have not known you were running down my corridor, but you shouldn't have come to Hueco Mundo."

"I never would leave my friends to do this alone." Chad said. "Tell me where Orihime is."

"That isn't going to happen." Julio said as he pulled out his sword. "This time, I have nothing to hold me back. Your death awaits you." Chad brought out his fullbring out on his right arm.

'I have to be careful.' Chad thought. 'He's every bit as fast and strong as I was when we fought before, but I don't think he was going all out. He seems to rely more on power than speed so I should win if I strike before he does.' "El Directo!" Chad unleashed his attack, but Julio used his katana and deflected the blast into the wall and created a giant whole in the wall.

"Not bad, but that won't be enough to defeat me." Julio said.

'I have to tap into the power of Hueco Mundo. That is the only hope I have if I want to beat him.' Chad thought.

…

Isshin

Isshin felt everything that was happening. He already knew that Uryu was safe, but he could also feel that Chad was about to fight as well and it didn't feel like it was going to be good for him.

"So far things aren't looking good. Uryu is greatly injured and Chad is already struggling against his opponent." Isshin said. He stopped when he heard something strange. It sounded like running water. "Is that water?" He ran further down and entered the next room.

"Welcome." The room was green that gave it a tranquil feeling like in a forest. Isshin had his focus on a waterfall with a shirtless arrancar that had a hole where his heart should be and the number eight across from it. He was bald and his mask was half a skull face with it on his right side and had a black circle around his eye. He sat on a platform in a meditative state.

"I take it that since you have a number on your chest, you're one of the Espada." Isshin said.

"You would be correct." The arrancar said as he stood up and took his sword which was shamshir with a large blade. He slipped a switch and the waterfall disappeared behind the wall. "I am Espada Number Eight, Valacant Gripher."

"It's nice to meet you. I never really did meet one of the Espada from the last time Aizen was up to no good. My name is Isshin Kurosaki."

"I know who you are. There's hardly any information on you from battles, so I know little to nothing about you." Valacant said. "All I do know is that you use to be the captain of Squad Ten and you are the father of Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Then, you must know that the woman and child you have are my daughter-in-law and my granddaughter." Isshin said. "Why don't you make it easy on yourself and just tell me where they are?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sir Kurosaki." Valacant said. "I have my orders by King Aizen to end your life. The two of them are to remain here."

"Well, if you won't hand them over willingly, I'll have to cut you down and go find them." Isshin said as he grabbed onto his zanpakuto.

"So be it." Valacant said. "I shall tear the flesh off your bones. For you see, I hold the name Knight of the Decayed. Your bones shall be proof of my victory over you."

"That is all kinds of creepy." Isshin said as he felt disturbed and Valacant went on the attack. He swung his sword down, but Isshin pulled out his sword and was able to block it. He did feel much force behind that attack. "Nice arm, but I've got some strength myself." He raised his knee and hit him in the gut and caused Valacant to slide back.

"A good amount of strength you have. That still won't be enough to save you." Valacant said. Isshin was the next one to attack. Valacant matched his attack and swung each blade against each other. Isshing swung down, but Valacant stepped to the side. Valacant swung his sword and was aiming to cut off his head. Isshin acted quickly and used the Flash Step to avoid it. He did lose a few strands of hair from that attack.

"Whew. That was a close one. A face as good looking as this can only go with a body like this." Isshin said.

"You are a very peculiar person." Valacant said.

"My kids could actually agree with you." Isshin said. "Don't let that stop you because I getting serious in this fight now."

…

Toshiro

Toshiro was moving down the hall he chose as well. He didn't stop for any reason. What he could not tell was that someone was watching him. Another arrancar in a meditative state and she could see where he was.

"So you are a captain? This could be interesting." She said. She focused on all of her power. While Toshiro was running, a magical circle appeared right below his feet and that caught his attention.

"What is this?" Toshiro said. The next thing he knew, he was encased in some sort of light and was transported away. He reappeared in a different part of Las Noches. He was in a large room and didn't understand how he got there. "Where am I?"

"This is my lair." Toshiro saw another female arrancar. She had short black hair and a white dress as well that laced around her neck. She had black lipstick and mascara and had curves on the sides of her head as her mask.

"Who are you?" Toshiro said.

"I am known as Lusamar Maringa." She said and moved the trap over her left breast just enough to show her number. "I am Espada Number Six."

"So you are one of the Espada." Toshiro said.

"I also know that you are Toshiro Hitsuguya, captain of Squad Ten." Lusamar said. "Lord Aizen has told me all about you."

"Has he?" Toshiro said.

"That's right. He has given us information on all you captains." Lusamar said. "I was actually glad that you were here. I could have chosen any of the intruders, but I want to see the magical power of a captain."

"You want to see my power? I'll gladly show it to you." Toshiro said and held out his sword as he was about to release his zanpakuto. Lusamar acted first as she held out two fingers and moved them around. "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He called out for his zanpakuto, but nothing happened. "What?"

"It won't work." Lusamar said. Toshiro looked and saw glowing purple marks on himself and his zanpakuto. "I've put a curse on you and your zanpakuto."

"A curse?" Toshiro said.

"It is only temporary, but you won't be able to access any of your spiritual energy." Lusamar said.

"I thought you said you want to see the magical power of a captain." Toshiro said.

"Yes, both physical and spiritual. We're going to start with physical." Lusmar said. "You soul reapers rely so much on using your zanpakuto in its released form. Let's see how you fight without it." Three battles are happening. A strength versus strength battle, a soul reaper versus a bone obsessed knight, and fighting a curse.

To Be continued….


	10. Driven Charge

Captain Hitsuguya was in a difficult situation already against the arrancar, Lusamar. Also known as Espada Number Six because she was able to seal the spiritual energy in himself and in his zanpakuto. Without it, he can't fight at his full potential.

"So Captain, are you going to show me how you intend to fight me?" Lusamar said. Toshiro wasn't sure what he's going to do.

'This is not good. If I can't access any of my spiritual power, I don't have a chance of winning this fight.' Toshiro thought as he looked upon the marks on him and his sword. 'She said it was only temporary. I'll have to hold out until it goes away.'

"If you won't make a move, I will." Lusamar said. She held out her hand and powered up a purple Cero. Toshiro didn't had the speed to avoid and had to take it head on and it blew him back. He took a hard hit and could barely get back up. "This will be over quicker than I thought."

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo continued onward through the corridors of Las Noches, but he felt all of it happening. He felt his Dad against Valacant, Toshiro against Lusamar, and Chad against Julio. He hated that all of them were fighting a powerful foe, but there wasn't anything he could do.

"Damn it." Ichigo complained. "Dad, Chad, and Toshiro are fighting hard, but their opponent seems to be too strong." Ichigo was tempted to go out there and help them as he placed a foot backwards, but he resisted. "No. I have to keep going and find Orihime. Those guys would want me to do just that. Besides, all of us vow to make it out alive and those guys are going to honor those vows." Ichigo resisted his desire to go save his friends because he knew they would want him to do that and just kept moving.

…

Chad

Meanwhile, Chad was in the middle of his own battle against Espada Number Seven, Julio Madora. It wasn't looking good for Chad since his signature attack was easily blocked and Julio didn't even use his full power from the last time these two fought.

"Is there anything else you're going to try, Sado?" Julio asked.

"I'm just getting started." Chad said. He used his powers and appeared right above Julio. He was about to strike him, but Julio used Sonido and was able to avoid him as Chad's fist smashed the ground.

"This isn't going to end well for you." Julio said as he walked up to him. "You couldn't keep up with me from the last time we fought and I wasn't going all out. You also couldn't have gotten any stronger since then for it hasn't even been that long since then. It be better if you just give up the fight and run while you can."

"Not going to happen." Chad said.

"I've seen the footage of you fighting form the last time you were here." Julio said. "You were completely helpless under the power of Yammy and Nnoritora. Though my ranking is lower than theirs, my strength would be somewhere around there." He thrusted his sword forward, but Chad held up the shield of his arm and was able to block it, but it pierced right through. Julio held out his hand and was powering up a Cero.

"No you don't. Brazo Izquierda del Diablo." Chad said as he unleashed the full power in his left arm and tried to hit first. The result ended with an explosion.

…

Security Room

Another arrancar was in a security room. He was watching all three of the fights going on. This arrancar was male with blue hair and his uniform was the same as Alamin's. His mask was a head bend that had two horns that formed an angle to go point backwards.

"What are you watching?" He turned to the door and saw Alamin.

"The intruders. Nora was defeated, but that's to be expected of the weaker warriors. Three of the other intruders are in battle right now."

"I see. We might have lost one of our own, but her opponent has been greatly injured." Alamin said. "They won't make it out of here alive. What about Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"So far he has made no encounter. It doesn't look like he'll be heading to any of the palaces."

"What about the rest of the Espada. Where are they?" Alamin said.

"Hienstin remains in his palace. As does Wiseeve, but he's about to have an encounter of his own if someone keeps going the way they do. As for Diego and Deranti, I can't seem to find them."

"Those two are fools. Knowing them, Diego is going to settle a score and Deranti is looking for someone who will prove to be a real challenge. One day, his arrogance will be his down fall. I'm going to check on Orihime." Alamin said. "The death of her friends will aid us in our cause. Keep monitoring the intruders and informed me if anything changes for Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Very well."

…

Chad

Chad was able to avoid getting killed by that Cero, but only by a little. He was breathing hard and his right shoulder was bleeding.

"You got lucky. That last attack of yours deflected mine." Julio said and had a bruise on his right face. When Chad attacked, he was able to hit him in the face and that caused him to move his arm that held the Cero and only grazed against Chad's shoulder.

'I did get lucky, but I'm going to need more power than that.' Chad thought. He stopped for a second when he sensed what was happening outside. 'Captain Hitsuguya and Mr. Kurosaki are in trouble. Both of them are facing powerful opponents.'

"You can feel it too." Julio said. "Two of your comrades are facing two of my comrades. One is ranked lower than me, but the other is ranked higher than I am. All three of our strengths are around the same."

"Perhaps, but don't underestimate us." Chad said. "Those who are fighting them are at the level of a captain from the Soul Society. They're actually stronger than I am."

"You're right about that, but it doesn't change anything. All your friends are going to end up dead eventually." Julio said.

"That's what you think. We've beaten your kind before and we will again." Chad said and went on the attack. He kept swinging both of his fists, but Julio was able to avoid each of his attacks. Julio grabbed on Chad's right fist and thrusted his power forward and sent Chad flying back. Julio disappeared and reappeared right next to him and slammed his foot on Chad's injured shoulder, but Chad refused to scream.

"I wonder what drives you." Julio said. "What makes you want to keep fighting? I don't understand you humans to keep fighting of refusing to give up when the outcome is obvious." Chad used his strength and shoved Julio off and get back up.

"I'm doing this to rescue Orihime." Chad said. "She's a good friend of mine. Even if she wasn't, Ichigo wants to save her and that's more than enough reason for me. Sometimes you need to know when you're beaten or when to give up, but that isn't one of those times."

"Really?" Julio said.

"That's right. I can't give up because my friends need my help." Chad said.

"You can't even help yourself." Julio said. "I'm tired of playing these games. It is time that I end your life." He raised his sword and tapped it against his horns. "Run in head first, Cargador (charger)." He thrusted his sword forward and was covered in yellow spirit energy and it blew. The smoke began to clear and Chad saw Julio's new form. He had the head of a triceratops over his head with the spine running down his back and has a tail. He also had armor around his arms.

"So this is what your sword release looks like." Chad said.

"It's called resurreccion." Julio said. "When I am in this form, I become a force that can't be stopped. Let me show you." Julio took a position that showed he was about to run. He took off and started charging. Chad held up his arms to try and block him. Julio rammed him with his head and Chad felt like he got hit by a bulldozer. Chad was being pushed back.

'I can't stop him. He has too much power.' Chad thought. Julio kept running and pushing Chad back until they crashed right into the wall. Julio has his own driven charge and it's going to run Chad over.

To Be Continued…


	11. Break the Curse

Julio unleashed all of his power and had Chad crash right into the wall with him. Julio moved back and had Chad collapse on the ground and he seemed to be unconscious. Julio reached down and grabbed Chad as he tossed him to the other side of the room and had him hit the wall and had him fall back down.

"It looks like this is the end of the line for you." Julio said. Has Chad been outmatched in a battle of strength?

…

Toshiro

Toshiro was struggling against Lusamar. He had no power to help him and he was taking heavy damage. At the moment, he was doing his best to avoid her Ceros, but even doing that has been difficult.

"Waiting for my curse to fade will not work. You'll be dead before that happens." Lusamar said as she continued to fire.

'She's right, but what else can I do.' Toshiro thought. 'She's completely blocked off all the techniques a soul reaper can use before this fight has even started.' He looked at the marks and saw they were starting to fade a little.

"Give up while you can." Lusamar said.

"That isn't an option." Toshiro said and he just charged right at her.

"You fool. Since my ceros aren't working, try my balas." Lusmara said and changed her attack around and tried blasting him. The room became filled with smoke and she couldn't see him anymore. "That should do it."

"Not quite." Toshiro jumped through the smoke and swung his sword down and was able to strike her.

"How?" Lusamara said.

"I was able to avoid all of your attacks by a few millimeters." Toshiro said. "I've studied how your kind fights. You might have blocked my spiritual pressure, but that won't stop me."

"Clever." Lusmara said and her body just disappeared and he didn't know what happened. "However, that isn't enough for you to beat me." He turned around and she was standing right there and wasn't harmed.

"How did you do that?" Toshiro said.

"Gemelos Sonido." Lusmara said. "It was a technique used by the previous Espada Number Seven, Zommari. Now, I am the only in the new Espada to use such a technique. It gives the illusion of clones, but are actually afterimages. Zommari was able to use it up to five times, but I've taken it a step further." Everything cleared up and there were a total of seven of her.

"That's quite the trick you can use." Toshiro said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Lusamar said as each one of them held out their hands and formed a cero.

'Damn it. I won't be able to avoid all of that.' Toshiro thought. His only hope was for the curse to be lifted.

"Siete Cero." All of them launched their attack and all of them blasted Toshiro and he had no escape route from that attack.

…

Isshin

Isshin was still battling hard against Valacant. Both of them seemed to be even in strength and neither of them have unleashed their full power yet. Valacant swung his sword down, but Isshin held it back. He used his spare hand and held back a finger. Valacant didn't know what he was doing, but Isshin flicked it and the shockwave from it pushed Valacant back in the wall.

"Very strange use of attacks. How about you actually show seriousness in this fight?" Valacant said. "This is no game."

"You want something that seems more serious? I'll show you." Isshin said as he raised his sword over his head. "Getsuga Tensho!" He swung his sword down and unleashed the same attack as Ichigo and blasted Valacant, but he was able to block it.

"That is more appropriate." Valacant said.

"He might give me a hard time, but Ichigo should be thankful that he got some of that great power of his from me." Isshin said.

"Sir Isshin, battle is not a place for humor." Valacant said. "It is a place to decide life or death before the flesh decays off the body and determines when a person's time has come."

"Stop creeping me out like that." Isshin said. "You sound like a knight, but the way you're talking is so creepy."

"Then, you aren't going to like this." Valacant said. He got down on one knee and drove his own sword through his leg and that surprised Isshin.

"What are you doing?" Isshin said.

"Pop and lock, Caballero Hueso (bone knight)." Valacan said. Spirit energy formed around him and it took the shape of a skull. It bit down around him and Valacant's power was unleashed. He wore armor on his hands and feet. His face was completely covered by a skull face and had a blade like Mohawk. The rest of his body was covered in a structure like a skeleton and carried a sword and shield.

"So this is your resureccion. That would make a great costume for Halloween." Isshin said.

"Prepare yourself, Sir Isshin." Valacant said. "This battle is about to become even more serious. Prepare yourself to witness the might of a knight such as myself." He held out his sword to the side and started spinning at an incredible speed. "Ciclón de la Muerete (death cyclone)." He gathered energy around himself and started to spin like a tornado. Isshin tried his best to avoid him by using Flash Step. Isshin used it again to avoid him and appeared over him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Isshin tried his attack again and it hit. He waited to see the results, but he saw his attacked failed because Valacant used his shield and it produced a force field around him.

"You're outmatched this time. Now that I am in my resureccion, you do not have a chance at claiming victory." Valacant said.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings." Isshin said.

"There is no fat lady here in Las Noches." Valacant pointed out.

"I didn't mean that literally." Isshin said.

"I have never met someone as foolish as you." Valacant said. "First you come up with strange attacks, you say things that you do not truly mean, and you don't seem concerned about yourself or your successor."

"My successor?" Isshin questioned.

"I know that the current captain of your squad is here as well and he is in a struggle." Valacant said.

"You must be talking about Toshiro. He's actually a prodigy." Isshin said. "He always finds a way to get the job done. You should really be worried about whoever it is who's fighting him."

…

Lusamar

Lusamar's afterimages faded and she wanted to see the result from her last attack. She must admit that she was rather disappointed.

"I was hoping to experience the magical power of a captain. I have experienced nothing." Lusumar said.

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Toshiro said. Lusamar didn't expect him to speak. The smoke from her attack cleared away and Toshiro was in his bankai. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

"What?" Lusamar said.

"This happens to be my bankai. I activated it just as your curse faded away and you used that last attack." Toshiro said.

"Unbelievable. You waited for the exact second my curse was lifted and activated your bankai." Lusamar said. "I didn't even notice. That was truly a magical moment."

"You get to watch how magical a bankai can really be." Toshiro said. "Your curse doesn't hold be back anymore. That means I can fight at my full power."

"Then, please show me." Lusamar said.

"Gunsho Tsurara!" Toshiro swung his sword in an arc and fired ice daggers at Lusamar, but she used a normal Sonido to avoid the attack. "You won't escape." Toshiro went after her as the two were up in the air. "Ryusenka!" Toshiro was able to get close enough to Lusamar and had ice burst out and imprisoned the both of them. The ice prison shattered and Toshiro flew away, but he found something strange. Lusamara wasn't as injured as he thought she would be.

"Is that still the best you can do?" Lusamara said.

"That should have done some more damage." Toshiro said. "Is there that much of a difference between our powers?"

"You can't feel it?" Lusamar said. She held up a chunk of his ice and held it out for him to see. Toshiro looked down to see what she was saying. He noticed that the ice was actually melting.

"It's melting? How can it be melting so quickly?" Toshiro said.

"Look around." Toshiro did what she said and noticed the same marking that were on him were on the floor. "I suppose you didn't notice since you so focus on trying to defeat me. The room itself holds a heat curse on it. I knew that your zanpakuto was once of ice."

"So you set a trap for me." Toshiro said.

"That's right. Soon, you will melt away with this ice."

To Be continued…


	12. Home World Power

Toshiro was really struggling against Lusamar for she has proven to be a challenging opponent. First, he didn't had any of his spirit energy. Then, she showed abilities that were tricky. Now, Toshiro has his power back and is in his bankai, but the entire room is enchanted with a heat curse and Toshiro's ice isn't as strong as it usually is.

"Are you ready to admit defeat yet? Your ice is beautiful and strong, but I've been a step ahead of you." Lusamar said.

"I'm never going to surrender." Toshiro said. "I came here on a mission to rescue Orihime Kurosaki with her child and I will not give up until I succeed."

"Why are you concerned about those two humans?" Lusamar said.

"I know that Aizen is interested in Orihime's powers, but it's more than that." Toshiro said. "Personally, I also see Orihime as a close acquaintance and I cannot allow harm to come to her or her child."

"I see. A noble cause, but it's one that you will fail to achieve." Lusamar said. "I will make you disappear." She tossed her sword up in the air. When it came down, she had her hands in a praying position and balance the tip of the blade on them. "Curse, Maleficio (hex)." Dark purple energy covered the blade and it flowed to her body and covered her completely. Then, it spread out into an orb and burst. The back of her head was completely covered by the hollow substance, she had her hands and parts of her arms covered in the same kind with her nails painted black well as the top of her chest. She also had black marks running down her eyes.

"Not much of a change. I've seen some resureccions and they had more of change." Toshiro stated.

"Appearance has nothing to do with our power." Lusamar said. She held up both hands and powered up ceros in both of her hands. "Cero Magia (magic)." She tossed them both, but Toshiro jumped up and avoided them. "You can't run." Both of them changed direction and came up behind him. Toshiro used his wings to try and block them. A part of the wing came off, but he had it reform. Toshiro was bruised and beaten down, but he kept going.

'This is bad. This heat curse she's put on is weakening my ice and it seems to last longer when it's not used on a person.' Toshiro thought. 'I don't think I can take another hit like that. I have to end this battle.' Toshiro shot more shards of ice, but Lusamar didn't seemed concerned at all.

"Pared Maldita (cursed wall)." Pillars of energy that were as black as midnight rose out of the sky and blocked each the shards.

"You've got to be kidding. She wasn't all talk. She really has been a step ahead of me." Toshiro said. "Everything I can come up with, she manages to counter."

"This is the time that we end this." Lusamar said. She put herself in a praying stance and four black orbs were formed and circling around her.

"What is she doing?" Toshiro said.

"Meteorito Oscurecido (darkened meteor)." All four of the black orbs shot up in air. Then all four were coming down like a meteor. Toshiro did his best to avoid one, but it left a strong impact in the floor and left a crater.

"One direct hit from one of those and it's all over." Toshiro said. The second one came down and he was able to avoid it too. He did the same with the third one. However, it was the fourth one that hit him straight in the back. He crashed into the ground and lied in the crater. Lusamar stepped over to see the damage that was done. If she hadn't been the one fighting him, she probably wouldn't have recognized him.

"Toshiro Hitsuguya, you were like a mystical dragon of ice." Lusamar said. "Your ice and power was of true magic. Now, as the dragon you are, you've been put to rest."

…

Chad

While Toshiro was fighting Lusamar, Chad has yet to get back up after Julio smashed and tossed him into the wall. Julio actually thought it was over as he began to walk away. It really wasn't over. Chad's hands twitched and Julio felt a little bit of his spiritual pressure. He turned back around and saw that Chad was getting back up.

"When are you going to learn you can't beat me?" Julio said.

"This fight isn't over yet." Chad said as he powered up his next attack. "El Directo!" He tried his signature attack, but Julio just simply blocked it.

"You're out of power. The only thing that awaits you is death." Julio said.

'I have to tap into the power of Hueco Mundo. It's the only way I can beat him.' Chad thought. He took in deep breaths. He tried to gather all the reishi he could into his body.

"I will end your life here and now." Julio said and charged right at him. Chad continued to gather all the power he could. "Any last words?" He rammed his horns, but Chad was able to grab onto him.

"You're the one who should be saying his last words." Chad said. Chad used all his remaining strength and pushed back. Julio couldn't believe what was happening. No one has ever pushed back like this before. Chad had him pinned to the wall with his right arm and held his left one back.

"What are you doing?" Julio said.

"Didn't you know that my powers come from hollows?" Chad said. "Apparently, my mother was attacked by a hollow and survived while she was carrying me. What I have done is use the power in Hueco Mundo and making me stronger."

"Impossible. A human using the power of Hueco Mundo?" Julio said.

"That's right." Chad said. "It's like my powers have returned home." Chad said as he began to store power around his left hand and Julio could feel the power gathering around it.

'It's like he's feeding on home world power.' Julio thought. 'He's gathering the reishi from the air. Las Noches and all the palaces might have cut him off from gathering reishi from the sand, but the air holds an unlimited amount of reishi and concentrated enough for him to use. It's getting even stronger with each second.' Julio tried to break free from his grasp.

"This is the end." Chad said. "La Muerte." Chad thrusted his fist and held even more power than before. The skull was formed in the wall, but it burst off the next second with Julio's resureccion. The entire wall fell apart and Julio had an even bigger hole through him with Chad's fist through him. All of his organs were disintegrated.

"You….truly are….a strong one." Julio said. His life fled from what was left of his body. Chad could barely stand anymore, but he tried to stay up.

'I might have won, but I have to keep going. I'm coming Orihime.' Chad thought as he tried to walk, but he couldn't stay conscious anymore and collapsed. Everyone could feel the drop of spiritual pressure and knew Chad was beaten, but it was reassuring knowing that he was still alive.

…

Orihime

Orihime could also feel the battles that was happening and she felt two spiritual pressures drop. One to nothing and the other almost to nothing.

"Worried about your friends." Orihime was startled. She turned around to see Alamin.

"You scared me." Orihime said, but Alamin didn't even seem to care.

"You should be concerned about your friends." Alamin said. "Your friends might have emerged victorious against two of our associates, but that means nothing. One is greatly injured and the other has lost conscious."

"Aren't you the least bit sad? You lost two of your friends." Orihime said.

"That doesn't concern me. That's what happens in these times of war." Alamin said. "They were among the weaker Espada. Two of your friends are still fighting, but they will end up the same and from what I can sense, the captain is not going to stay alive much longer. Not a single person you care about will make it out of here alive." Orihime looked over to Kalia in the crib and was ready to run to her to protect her. "You don't have to worry about your daughter. I will not harm her. Yet, there is nothing that you can do. The end of your lives will be coming."

To Be Continued….


	13. Triumph or Fail

Two members of the Espada have been defeated, but it's taken a toll on Uryu and Chad. Both of them have suffered serious injuries. Toshiro doesn't seem to be doing any better. Lusamar seemed to have surpassed him as she stood over the crater that had his corpse in it.

"You were a worthy opponent, Toshiro Hitsuguya." Lusamar said. "From what I've been told, you fought hard in many great battles. It was only a matter of time until you actually did fall in one of those battles." She was so sure that she won, but she saw something strange was happening. Toshiro's body began to form cracks. "What?" She saw the body began to break apart and was turned into ice and snow.

"I'm over here." She was surprised to hear his voice. Lusamar turned around to see Toshiro coming up from behind. He tried to pierce her with his sword, but she tried to move away. She did get cut on the side.

"How did you do that?" Lusamar asked, failing to understand how and when he could have made a clone.

"Zanhyo Ningyo." Toshiro stated. "This technique allows me to make a clone of myself out of ice. I'm only able to use it once. It took longer, but I was able to form it. I switched places with it while you launched that last attack of yours and you didn't even notice."

"Clever, but look at yourself." Lusamar said as she saw Toshiro was injured, low on power, and saw his bankai with him only down to three out of four petals on his last flower. "This battle will be over soon enough."

"You're right, it will be over." Toshiro said. Lusumar began to feel cold and some pain coming from her side. She looked down and saw the wound she had was covered in ice and it was growing.

"What's happening?" Lusamar said.

"You might have been protect by my ice from the outside, but not your inside." Toshiro said. I placed some inside your body from my last attack and it's growing. This is the end for you." Lusamar couldn't stop the ice from growing until it burst from in her. Her body was frozen with some pieces of ice coming out of it. Toshiro landed down on his feet and was breathing hard. "That took longer than I thought and she was the sixth ranked. Who knows how powerful those above her are?"

"Want to find out?" Toshiro heard someone right behind him and felt an incredible amount of spiritual pressure. He looked behind him and was faced with Deranti as he carried a staff with a double sided axe blade at the top.

"Who are you?" Toshiro said. Deranti didn't answer him as he pulled back his axe. Toshiro brought up one of his wings to try and block it. Deranti swung and he held much power behind it as the ice broke to pieces and the impact sent Toshiro flying through a series of walls until he burst through to the outside of the palace and was unconscious.

"That was a bummer. I thought captains would be more of a challenge." Deranti said.

"Master Deranti."

"Is that you Eisewald?" Deranti said. His only servant. Eisewald had short black hair with his mask covering his left eye and going over. He had his hole just below his neck with a white trench coat and tight pants and black gloves.

"What has become of the intruder?" Eisewald asked.

"He wasn't much of a challenge. He was down after just one hit." Deranti said and began to leave. "Let's go find someone who is a challenge."

"Sir, he's still alive. Aren't you going to kill him?" Eisewald said and Deranti stopped. He turned to face him and gave an intimidating look in his eye.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Deranti said.

"No, just a simple question." Eisewald said as he tried to stay calm.

"I don't finish off insects like that captain when I can just go back and do it later." Deranti said. "Now, let's go. I think I know who can give me a real fight."

…

Aizen

"Lord Aizen, the captain is out of commission, but Lusamar has been killed with Julio and Nora." The blue haired arrancar from the security room said. He, Diego, and Alamin were speaking with Aizen. "I felt Deranti's presence there, but he has done nothing to finish the captain off."

"Thank you, Sielin." Aizen said. "I will deal with Deranti. He might become a hindrance, but his strength is valuable."

"He should be so lucky. That's the only thing keeping him in his rank." Diego whispered.

"Alamin, how are things with Orihime?" Aizen said.

"She can sense her friends struggling and is concerned, but since none of them are dead, nothing has changed." Alamin said. "She's trying to keep herself calm by being there for the child."

"Perhaps we need to get more of a reaction out of her." Aizen said. "Diego, go to her room and bring me the child."

"Why me? Alamin is the one in charge of her." Diego said.

"I need to speak with Alamin and Sielin about something else." Aizen said.

"Fine." Diego groaned and left.

"I must acknowledge it, Ichigo and his friends are much stronger." Aizen said. "Defeating three of the Espada and making it out alive when the new generation is much stronger. They barely survived back then. If things were different, they wouldn't be alive now. To triumph or fail. I wonder what will happen."

…

Orihime

Orihime was still concerned about her friends. Uryu was wondering hurt, Chad and Toshiro are defenseless, and the rest of her friends have yet to face this terrible wrath. She heard the door opening up and the lights came on.

"What is it now, Alamin?" Orihime said.

"I'm not Alamin." Orihime turned around and was face to face with Loly. She remembered her and the terror that came with it.

"It's you!" Orihime said.

"So the highness remembers me." Loly said as she just strolled inside. Orihime remembered what she was like. Loly walked over to the crib Kalia was in. "What a cute little baby." She reached out for her, but Orihime brought up her shield and shocked Loly's hand. She turned her head to glare at her.

"I remember you." Orihime said. "You can do whatever you want to me, but I'm not going to let you lay one hand on my baby." Loly grew furious with her, but she remembered what Aizen told her. She just simply walked over and shoved Orihime to the ground.

"You be wise to watch it." Loly said. "I'm a big deal since I saved Lord Aizen."

"That was you?" Orihime said.

"That's right. He set some rules for you from me, but I think I can work around them." Loly threatened.

"What are you doing in here?" Both of them looked to the door and saw Diego was there. He let himself in.

"None of your business, Diego." Loly said. Diego walked over to the crib and was able to smash the shield.

"Kalia!" Orihime shouted as she tried to reach for her, but Diego hit her in the gut and knocked her out.

"Nice hit." Loly said as she really did like it. Diego had orders, but had other plans.

"Loly, make yourself useful." Diego said.

"What?" Loly said.

"You might have freed Lord Aizen, but you're not a full fledge Espada." Diego said. "Take the child to Aizen. I need this girl for something." He lifted Orihime up and carried her over his shoulder. She did what he said and took Kalia. Both of them left the room and went in different directions. Orihime woke up and saw Kalia being taken away.

"Kalia!" Orihime shouted as she tried to break out of his grasp.

"Shut up!" Diego said and knocked her out again. Loly stared down at the kid and didn't understand what was so great about this kid.

"I can't believe Lord Aizen is interested in this brat." Loly said. She looked down and saw Kalia giggling and smiling. For a second, Loly felt a sensation of happiness, but she ignored it and kept going.

….

Renji

"For crying out loud. I feel like I've been running down this hall for hours." Renji said. "Is there going to be an end?" He kept running, but he saw light coming at the end. "Finally!" He made it to the end and appeared in a room that looked like the inside of a tower with each floor having railings. "Where am I?"

"I've been waiting for you." Renji looked up to see another one of the arrancar at a higher level. The arrancar had his mask like a biker helmet with an arrow on the top. Underneath it you could see small traces of auburn hair. He wore white gloves with his top a long sleeve that was completely buttoned. He jumped down and landed directly across from Renji.

"I take it you're one of the Espada." Renji said.

"That's right." The arrrancar undid the top couple buttons to show his number just below the neck and it was the number four. "I am Espada Number Four, Wiseeve Startocin. I know fully well who you are. You are Renji Arbari."

"So you heard about me. I'm flattered." Renji said. 'I wasn't expecting to fight someone of this high of a ranking so soon. I was practically powerless against that eighth ranked Espada, but I've grown stronger ever since then.' He thought.

"It's unfortunate for you that you ended up in my palace." Wiseeve said. "I'm afraid that you won't be getting any further."

"That's what you think." Renji said as he reached for his sword. "I didn't come all this way to have a chat. I came here to save that human mother and child that you bastards kidnapped. So unless you want a thrashing, move out of the way."

"Go ahead and give it your best shot." Wiseeve said. Renji did just that as he pulled out his sword.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji said. His katana transformed into his shikai and it stretched out to Wiseeve, but he just tilted his head to avoid it. Renji tried to lash at him, but Wiseeve held up his arm to block it.

"Is that all you can do?" Wiseeve said. Renji was astounded that he did that so easily. Wiseeve used two fingers to grab on to his weapon. He pulled Renji in with monstrous strength and elbowed Renji in the gut and sent him flying into the wall. "I'm disappointed. Renji was in a coughing fit, but he wasn't down.

'His strength is unreal.' Renji thought. 'I don't even think he's going all out yet. This is not looking good.'

"It looks like your life will be ending sooner than I thought." Wiseeve said as he stepped forward to Renji, but he heard something strange. Both of them looked at the wall to see a part of it was covered in ice and it broke to pieces.

"I hope you don't mind if I join in." The person that stepped through was Rukia. Perhaps two soul reapers will be enough to defeat him.

To Be Continued…


	14. Knight of Bones

Renji and Wiseeve's battle was interrupted when Rukia burst through the wall and decided to join in. She jumped down to the floor and step next to Renji.

"Are you alright? I could feel you were up against someone powerful." Rukia said.

"I'm alright. All he did was throw me into a wall." Renji said as he was able to get back up.

"I know who you are." Wiseeve said. "You're the lieutenant from Squad Thirteen of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Your name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"So you know who I am." Rukia acknowledge.

"These guys have been doing their homework on us." Renji said. "You better be careful around this guy. He's the fourth ranked Espada and I don't think he's even trying his best against me."

"I hear you. I doubt if the both of us were to team up against him, he would still overpower us." Rukia said.

"That's good that you know your limits against me." Wiseeve said. "There's not a chance in hell that you can defeat me and hell is what you're about to get."

"Only one way to find out." Rukia said as she and Renji already had both of their swords in their shikai form and they were ready for this fight. Wiseeve didn't even bothering unsheathing his sword. He didn't feel there was any need for it. Renji thrusted his sword forward and it stretched out, but Wiseeve just took a step to the side. Rukia moved in close and was about to swing his sword at him. He held up his left arm and was able to block it without getting cut.

"I've heard about your zanpakuto. It's one that can manipulate ice and is considered the most beautiful zanpakuto in the Soul Society." Wiseeve said. "I can't wait to have that beautiful ice melt into nothing." He thrusted his arm forward and was able to push her back.

"We're not done yet." Renji said as he jumped above him and attacked from up there, but Wiseeve grabbed onto the edge and just tossed Renji to the ground.

'His strength is unlike anything I've ever felt before.' Rukia thought. 'He's only using one arm for both of us. Is this what is like when Ichigo fought Ulquiorra?' Renji hit the ground hard and was struggling to get back up. Wiseeve looked at both of them and was greatly disappointed.

"I would have thought you two would have put up more of a fight." Wiseeve said.

"Just you wait. We're only getting started." Renji said. Wiseeve grabbed him by the collar and tossed him to Rukia and hit her.

"This is going to be over much sooner than even I thought." Wiseeve complained.

…

Aizen

Loly delivered Kalia to Aizen and placed her inside a crib that was right next to him by his seat. Kalia did put up a fuss, but they just ignored her.

"Thank you for bringing her, Loly, but what happened to Diego?" Aizen said.

"I'm not sure. He took that Orihime go somewhere else." Loly said.

"He did? If I know him as well as I do, he's probably going to use her for leverage." Aizen said. "It doesn't matter at this point as long as he remembers the plan. I'm going to see if I can find something to keep this child quiet. You don't mind watching her, do you?"

"Why? If we're just going to end up killing her, why even bother taking care of her?" Loly asked.

"She hasn't got the chance to experience life." Aizen said. "Since she was just born, she should enjoy it as best as she possible can. I know I can trust you to do it." He answered and left them. Loly blushed from hearing he can trust her, but the whimpering of Kalia snapped her out of her thoughts and got mad.

"Brat. Why does Lord Aizen care so much about this thing and that Orihime?" Loly said. "They're nothing to him. I should just end her life right now just so he could forget her." She reached out for Kalia, but Kalia was able to grab onto her finger and was actually smiling again. It actually had Loly stop, but she doesn't understand. Why is she getting this warm and comforting feeling? She thinks this might be a power this infinite has considering who her parents are. "Snap out of it. I don't know what you're doing to me kid, but your life ends now."

"Loly, what are you doing?" Loly panic and turned around and saw Sielin.

"Lord Aizen asked me to watch this child. I was actually admiring this little thing since Lord Aizen finds it valuable." Loly said as she retracted her hand. She didn't know it, but she didn't lie when she said she was admiring Kalia. "I just don't understand why she's so valuable."

"We're only using her to draw in Ichigo Kurosaki." Sielin said. "Once we have him captured, only then we'll kill the both of them in front of Orihime. Seeing her distress you might enjoy. Just remember your place."

"My place?" Loly said, but Sielin didn't elaborate as he just left them and she was actually scared on what he meant.

…

Isshin

Isshin was still fighting Valacant and the both of them seemed evenly matched. Either this fight would end in a draw or it will never end at all. Valacant couldn't figure it out. He couldn't understand how they could be on equal grounds and Isshin didn't seem to unleash his full power yet.

"You truly are a worthy opponent." Valacant said with both of them just standing where they were and were trying to catch their breath.

"You're not doing so bad yourself." Isshin said. "Sadly, this battle is going to have to come to an end at some point. It's a shame too. I was really enjoying this battle."

"Battle is not something for one's entertainment. It's about life or death." Valacant said.

"You really need to learn to lighten up." Isshin said. "I do admire your dedication like a knight's, there's nothing wrong with trying to break the ice."

"I am about to break something more than this metaphorical ice." Valacant said.

"Oh! A different choice of words and that would have been a funny, a pun intended." Isshin laughed, but Valacant was getting annoyed with this.

"I have had enough of you." Valacant said. "I will end this battle right here and now." He stored up energy around his sword and swung it around. His sword appeared to have three layers of energy and started to move like a shredder. "My ultimate technique: Desmenuzar (crumble). This attack will grind the flesh of your bones until you are nothing, but a bare skeleton. Another reason why I have been giving the title: Knight of Bones."

"That is an amazing technique you possess." Isshin said. "You truly are dedicated to what you hold valuable. You stand by your ruler without question and would even risk your life. Knight is fitting for someone like you. That is why I will give you the parting of one. I'll have you die proudly in battle by giving you my all."

"Then show me." Valacant said and went right for the killing blow. Isshin dived in to meet the attack.

"Burn, Engetsu!" Isshin shouted. A wave of spirit energy covered his sword and was larger than the blade. The two attacks collided and Valacant's Desmenuzar was grinding against Isshin's weapon. Both of them were pushing with all they could. Neither seemed like they were going to give in, but Isshin remained with a smile on his face and Valacant didn't understand.

"Why are you smiling?" Valacant said.

"Don't you know what happens if a grinder like your attack can't shred something? It gets jammed and broken." Isshin said. Valacant didn't know what he was talking about….at first. He looked up and saw his attack was smashed to pieces and Isshin sliced down Valacant with his attack. Valacant landed spread eagle and Isshin stood with his back facing him. "I told you I give you a death similar to a knight's. You truly were one of a kind and I hope you have died with no regrets. Valacant Gripher, I will never forget you." He left those with his final words. Valacant heard him, but could not speak.

'Isshin Kurosaki, never in my life have I met someone like you and it sickens me.' Valacant thought. 'I don't see this as the death of a knight. My regret is being defeated by you.' Those were his final thoughts. Isshin saw he died a noble death, but even in death, Valacant remained to his ways. Isshin made his way out when he saw someone.

"Uryu!" Isshin said. Uryu was still injured, but was still moving.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I'm glad I was able to catch up to you." Uryu said.

"I'm glad to see you're alive. We better meet up with the others, but let's take care of those injuries first." Isshin said. Isshin got away lucky, but it won't be that way from here on out.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo made it to a large and darkened room. He stopped in his tracks and felt it quiet down around the place, but he could feel that Rukia and Renji were the only ones fighting and they were struggling.

"It's one thing after another." Ichigo said.

"You can say that again." Ichigo recognized that voice and he looked around to see where it was coming from. "Over here." Ichigo looked over to the side and saw Diego coming out from behind a pillar and he had Orihime with him. This is the moment both of them have waited for.

To Be Continued…


	15. Diego's Ambition, Go Wild

Ichigo finally found Orihime, but only because she was being held by Diego and she couldn't say anything because Diego had his hand over her mouth. He didn't like that their fight was left unfinished, but he had just what he needed to convince Ichigo to fight him.

"Do you remember me?" Diego said.

"I remember you, Diego." Ichigo said as he reached for his weapon behind his back. "I'm only going to tell you one time, let Orihime go." Diego wasn't going to give up his chance to fight Ichigo that easily. He took one hand and aimed for the wall behind him. He launched a cero and created a large hole that led to the outside.

"Come and get her." Diego said and jumped back as he took Orihime with him. Ichigo went after him without a second thought. Diego never took his eyes off of Ichigo as they both flew through the air of Las Noches. When Diego decided that they were far enough, he dropped her.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted. He picked up the pace and was able to catch her before she hit the sand. "Orihime, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Orihime answered.

"Nice catch." Diego said as he landed down across from them. "Now that you have her, we can get started."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said.

"What do you mean "what am I talking about?" Diego said. "We're going to settle things, Ichigo. We didn't get to finish our fight last time because we were interrupted. This time, we're going all out."

"I don't have the time to fight you. Now that I know that Orihime is safe, I'm taking her home." Ichigo said.

"Are you that stupid? You won't be able to walk out of here. Besides, I brought you your wife. There's still someone missing." Diego said.

"Ichigo, Aizen has Kalia." Orihime cried. That gave Ichigo a change of attitude as he stared at Diego with hatred.

"Where is she?! What have you bastards done with my daughter?!" Ichigo roared.

"Maybe I know, maybe I don't. You're gonna have to beat it out of me to find out." Diego said as he pulled out his sword and placed it against his shoulder.

"Don't mess around with me. Tell me right now or I'll cut out all of your organs and shove them all back in you to do it again." Ichigo said.

"Yeesh. You're really mad and that's just how I like it." Diego said. "That just shows you'll be going all out in this fight, especially with no distractions."

"That's it!" Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto and held it out. "Bankai!" Ichigo unleashed the full power of his bankai as he was consumed in his black spirit energy and completely transformed. He jumped right up and swung his sword down. Diego held up his katana and was able to block it and the impact unleashed a powerful shockwave that knocked Orihime down and roll against the sand.

"That was a little careless. Your wife got caught in that shockwave." Diego said. Ichigo was growing furious. He jumped back and just glared at Diego.

"Orihime, keep your Santen Kesshun up." Ichigo said. Orihime understood and brought it up in an instant.

"Are you sure that will hold? Things are about to get wild around here." Diego said.

"Worry about yourself." Ichigo said and charged right at him. He swung his sword and the ore was powerful enough to push Diego back even when he tried to block it. Diego's ambition is what kept that grin on his face. This is the fight that he wanted.

"That's what I love to see, Ichigo. Show me more of that amazing power of yours." Diego said. "Show me that power you used to defeat Aizen." He jumped right into the air and Ichigo went after him. The two collided in the air.

"You're done for." Ichigo said as he tried to push harder. Diego smirked and used Sonido. He appeard over Ichigo and powered up his Cero in his hand.

"I've got you now." Diego said and blasted it at close range. Ichigo jumped through the explosion and only had a few scrapes on him. "Impressive. You managed to get away at such a close range and took minimal damage."

"I'm not here to play games. Tell me where Kalia is before I cut your throat out." Ichigo said. Diego landed on the ground and had a crazy look on his face.

"Give me your best shot. I want to see the full might of your power." Diego said.

"You want to see my full power? I'll show it to you. You should never have messed with me." Ichigo said as he unleashed his mask and was storing up tremendous power around his sword and flew up to the sky. "This is for ruining the most special day of my life. Getsuga Tensho!"

"That's it!" Diego claimed and didn't bother getting out of the way. The impact was a massive explosion that Orihime had to focus hard on her shield. The impact could be felt all through Las Noches as the sand behaved like a tidal wave and it even reached outside. When it all settled, Ichigo's mask disappeared and he waited to see the results.

"Did he win?" Orihime asked, but she heard cackling. The smoke cleared up enough and saw Diego standing there. His clothes were ripped and he was heavily injured, but still standing and laughing.

"That was insane. I've never felt anything like that in my whole life." Diego said.

"Unreal! How did you survive?" Ichigo questioned as he was baffled.

"I used my zanpakuto at first, but when that wasn't enough, I used a cero." Diego said. "At least I avoided taking so much damage to take me out of this fight early."

"Diego, just give it up." Ichigo said as he floated back to the ground. "You did take a lot of damage from that attack. You're only going to make it worse for yourself."

"There is no way in hell that I am going to give up." Diego said. "My ambition is like a wild animal that can't be tamed. You aren't going to talk me out of this fight."

"Why do you want to fight me so badly?" Ichigo said.

"I've heard a lot about you." Diego said. "I can't help myself, but try to face strong opponents. I want to show that I'm strong too. That's what I'll show when I take you down." He held up his sword and was building power. "Spike him, Puerco Espín (porcupine)." He was placed inside an orb of spirit energy and spikes stuck out of it until it burst. Diego was in full body armor with spikes around his collar and had a head band with his hair a little longer. He had spikes on his broad shoulder pads with red spikes painted on both sides of his face.

"So you're going all out this time." Ichigo stated.

"That's right. This time, I'm going to skewer you." Diego said and had quills grow out of his arms. Diego leaped at Ichigo and swung his arms, but Ichigo jumped over him. "Not good enough. Diego had quills grow out of his back. Ichigo tried to block them, but a few of them were able to stick him.

'He can have spikes grow out of any part of his body?' Ichigo thought. He sliced them off and moved back. He still had a few in him, but he was able to pull them out with only a little bit of blood coming out.

"You handled that well. Another couple inches deeper or to the side and you could have had a serious problem." Diego said.

"I don't care about that. I'm not going to die until I bring Orihime and Kalia safely home." Ichigo said. "At least I don't have to worry about the spikes coming out of your back."

"Is that what you think?" Diego said. He turned his back to him and had his quills grow out again. Ichigo didn't expect them to grow again. "You see, I'm a porcupine. My quills are made out of the same material as hair, but becomes much harder. Mine can grow back in mere seconds. Adds to the challenge, don't you think?"

"That won't stop me." Ichigo said.

"That's what I like to hear!" Diego shouted and rocketed towards Ichigo. He held out his hand, but Ichigo used his sword and stopped his attack. Ichigo could feel that he had new strength like his previous injuries weren't even there anymore. "Let's see how you like this." Diego jumped into the air and did multiple backflips that caused his quills to scatter at rapid fire. Orihime was protected by her shield and Ichigo was doing his best to avoid them. Diego landed down and both of them were just standing there and staring at each other.

"Is that all you've got?" Ichigo said.

"I'm just getting started. Just you wait and see, Ichigo." Diego said. "You're about to see how wild my ambition can really get." Diego doesn't seem he wants to stop. How much can both of them take?

To Be Continued…


	16. Quill and Stick

Ichigo continued to battle hard against Diego Gallagante, Espada Number Five. Both of them were out and under the fake sky of Las Noches. Orihime had her shield up to protect herself from all the shockwaves, but was concerned about Ichigo. Diego was actually enjoying himself and wanted this fight to go on.

"This is so much fun. Let's keep going." Diego said.

"I'm ready when you are." Ichigo said and Diego was beyond ready. He powered up a cero and fired it, but Ichigo was able to avoid it. He came down and swung his zanpakuto, but Diego used Sonido and appeared behind him.

"Let's see how you handle this." Diego said and shot quills from his hands. He tossed one after another, but Ichigo was able to avoid or deflect them. Diego jumped into the air and was ready to attack again.

"I don't think so." Ichigo said as he jumped up to meet his attack. Ichigo swung his sword down, but Diego was able to move to the side to avoid it.

"I've got you now." Diego said. He had another quill come out of his elbow and he was about to swung it down, but Ichigo used the Flash Step to avoid it. Diego looked around and spotted him on the ground. "You won't slip away this time." He dived down and held out his hand, but Ichigo held up his sword and blocked him. "Idiot, you left yourself opened." He used his spare hand to power up another one of his attacks.

"I don't think so." Ichigo said. He had a getsuga form around his blade. Diego thought he was going to launch it so he moved away. "Get back here." Ichigo flew at him and swung his blade with the getsuga around it. Diego tried to block it and it caused an explosion. Diego slid back form the attack.

"I didn't expect him to use that technique for close range AND long range attacks." Diego said. Ichigo wasn't stopping there. He circled around and was creating after images of himself. Diego didn't know where he was going to attack from. "Stand still." He just fired quills at Ichigo's afterimages and nothing was happening.

"Now, it's my turn." Ichigo said as he went to attack Diego risked cutting himself, but he was able to grab Ichigo's sword.

"I'm not done yet. I'm going to turn you into a pin cushion." Diego said. He had his quills come out of his left hand and swung at Ichigo and cut up against him. Then he gave Ichigo a powerful kick to push him back. "Is that all you've got."

"I'm not even close to being done." Ichigo said. "No more playing around." Ichigo reached for his face and unleashed the full power of his mask.

"That's what I like to see." Diego said. Ichigo moved in and swung his sword, but Diego flipped over him. Diego launched more of his quills, but Ichigo was able to knock them all down. This battle seemed to have no end, but Ichigo had to keep going. He thought how the battle went up until now so he can figure out how to win.

'I came close to cutting him down by confusing him with my afterimages.' Ichigo thought 'He was confused on where I was going to attack, but he sensed it at the last second and was able to stop it. Even if I was able to get in another hit like that, it won't be enough to end this. He's got to have a weak spot somewhere. There's no way I'm going to lose this. Not when all my friends are beaten down and Orihime and Kalia are counting on me to get us out of here.'

"Are you finished just standing there?" Diego said. "My quills are twitching to stick to your body. You can't shake me away so easily. I'll stick to you until one of us is dead."

"That will be you!" Ichigo said and went to attack again. He swung his sword around, but Diego was able to block each of his attacks. Diego could feel Ichigo not putting as much strength as he was. Could be from fatigue or injuries, but Diego knew how to have him get his second wind.

"You're starting to weaken, Ichigo." Diego said. "Don't forget why you're fighting."

"Don't taunt me. I know why I'm fighting." Ichigo said.

"Then don't let your attacks go soft." Diego said. "After all, Aizen plans to kill that baby of yours." Ichigo's eyes widened from hearing that. "It's with him right now. Who knows what Aizen might be doing to your baby?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo roared at the top of his lungs. He swung his sword with full might and was able to cut Diego against his chest and the force had him rolling against the sand.

'His strength, his tenacity, his power, all of it is amazing.' Diego thought as he got back up. He was getting thrashed, but that look on his face would not go away.

"I'm telling you for your own good, stay down." Ichigo said. "You're really making me mad and if you don't stop, there'll be nothing left of you."

"Then, don't let there be anything left. I love a good fight." Diego said and he had spikes grow out of every part of his body. He had energy store around the tip of each spike. "Let's see if you can avoid this. Ataque de Espiga (spike onslaught)." Diego fired energy lasers from all those points and fired in multiple directions. Orihime held up her shield to block the attacks and Ichigo was doing his best to avoid all of them. "You can't run." The muscles under his quills twitched and had each of them move around. Ichigo found himself trapped and got blasted down.

"Damn." Ichigo muttered as he lay on the ground and part of his mask broke off.

"Don't tell me that's everything you had." Diego said.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out as she forfeit her shield and tried to run to him.

"Orihime, stay back." Ichigo said.

"No, I won't leave you like this." Orihime said. Diego was faster. He leaped up and slammed his feet down against Ichigo and had him sink into the sand.

"I guess that's it. You're lucky that you're needed alive or else I would just finish you off." Diego said. "I do want to kill you, but Lord Aizen needs you alive. Though, I will be the one to deal the killing blow."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said.

"Since you're about to meet your end, you should know the truth." Diego said as he placed his foot against Ichigo's head. "Lord Aizen told us to keep you alive. He wants your wife there to see you and that child to be killed at the same time. Aizen has your kid now. That means that I have to bring you to him, but I think I deserve the honor of finishing you off."

"You're going to force Orihime to watch as you kill me and Kalia?" Ichigo said. "That won't happen!" Ichigo was building up all his power and Diego wasn't expecting to be so much. It shot him off of Ichigo and he fixed up his mask.

"He still has all this power?!" Diego said. With the black energy and the look he had with his mask, Ichigo gave an intimidating stare that it was like looking into the eyes of a demon.

"I won't let that happen. This is for everything you and your comrades have done to my family." Ichigo said. He flew up to Diego and struck his sword right through him. That wasn't the end as he swung his zanpakuto around. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo unleashed his full power and swung it up and Diego was caught in it. His screams could not be heard as the energy swallowed him up. The blast hit the fake sky and caused a giant explosion. The sky broke apart and left a giant hole in there. Diego's corpse fell through the opening and crashed to the ground. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body was badly damaged.

"Ichigo?" Orihime said. Ichigo's mask faded away and he landed down near the body. Though Diego and his arrancar friends have done horrible things to Ichigo and his friends, he still felt a little sadden for Diego was a great opponent.

"That was a good fight, Diego Gallagante." Ichigo said. "One of the toughest I ever had after such a long time. However, you had this coming by endangering my family. I'll remember this." Diego might be gone, but he was right about one thing he told Ichigo. Diego was going to stick to Ichigo.

To Be Continued….


	17. Assistance: Where's Help

Ichigo was successful in defeating Diego Gallagante. The battle was long and Ichigo suffered some damage, but it came to an end and he has Orihime safe with him. Ichigo just stood near Diego's corpse, but he felt Orihime wrap her arms around him from the back.

"Calm down, Orihime I'm okay." Ichigo said.

"I know, but that was hard to watch." Orihime said.

"I'm sorry, you must have been terrified." Ichigo said.

"I still am. Aizen has Kalia." Orihime said.

"I know. I'll save her." Ichigo said as he was able to turn to face her. "Let's get back in there and see if we can find the others. I'm worried all of them. We'll have a better chance of beating Aizen when we're all at full strength." He meant all of that, but it would have to wait. He felt something coming. "Look out!" He moved Orihime out of the way and something crashed into the ground. Both of them looked back to see what it was.

"What happened?" Orihime said.

"Just stay behind me." Ichigo said. The sand cleared away and they were met with a new enemy and it was Deranti.

"Quick reflexes." Deranti said. Ichigo could feel that he was dangerous He looked behind him and saw Diego's body. "I can't believe you got beaten by this guy, Diego. You're pathetic." He just kicked the body as it was worthless trash. "It's probably a good thing you're dead." He heard Ichigo coming to attack him, but Deranti used his axe to block it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo said.

"Why do you care? This guy was your enemy and he's dead." Deranti said.

"Even if he was, you have no right to treat him like that." Ichigo said. Orihime was concerned on what was going to happen, but her guard was down and was grabbed from behind by Eisewald.

"I have her master." Eisewald said.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted. He wanted to go help her, but Deranti kicked him in the gut when his head was turned.

"Moron. You don't turn away from the enemy." Deranti said.

"Let her go, right now." Ichigo said.

"You should never tell me what to do." Deranti said. He swung his weapon down and Ichigo tried to block it, but there was much force behind it and Ichigo was still suffering from his injuries.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said. Deranti smirked as he was glad to be asked that. He held out his right hand and showed the number three on his palm.

"That pathetic excuse for an arrancar you could barely defeat, I'm ranked higher than him. I am Espada Number Three: Deranti Malcit. Soon to be number one." She thrusted his hand to Ichigo's face and was pushed back.

"Please, don't. Ichigo is still injured from his last fight." Orihime begged.

"Battle isn't suppose to be fair. It's your fault for not healing him when you had the chance." Deranti said.

"It's alright. I'll take you down." Ichigo said as he got back up.

"If that's all the strength you have, that won't happen." Deranti said as he held out his finger. He powered up a blue cero and fired it. Ichigo took the blast and was pushed back from. Deranti is ruthless and Ichigo is badly injured. Is there any chance for him to survive?

…..

Rukia and Renji

Against Wiseeve, Renji and Rukia weren't doing much better. Deranti might have only been a rank higher, but Wiseeve was just as powerful. While those two were trying to get back up after taking a lot of damage, Wiseeve felt Deranti's power.

"Just after Diego fell, Deranti stepped in. I hate to be the person who is fighting him." Wiseeve said and returned his attention to Renji and Rukia. "Amazing you two still have the strength to stand."

"Rukia, how are you holding up?" Renji said.

"I'm fine." Rukia said.

"I can't waste any more time with the two of you." Wiseeve said. "It's time I end this." He leaped off with his feet and soared through the air. He reached out and grabbed Renji and Rukia by the neck and burst through the wall and was flying through the air of Las Noches at unreal speed.

"Where are you taking us?" Renji said.

"Wait and see." Wiseeve said as he continued to fly through the air. Rukia was able to look ahead and saw they were heading straight for the wall.

"We're going to crash." Rukia said, but Wiseeve wasn't going to let that happened. He opened up his mouth and powered up a cero there. He fired it and it blasted down part of the wall. Once they made it outside, Wiseeve tossed them both to the ground. They bounced against it and entered a coughing fit.

"What's the big idea? Why did you bring us out here?" Renji said as Wiseve landed down across from them.

"There are two laws in Las Noches that Lord Aizen set." Wiseeve said. "One of them is that an Espada ranked four or higher is prohibited to release their sword." The two of them were starting to put two and two together. He was about to release his full power. "Rupture, Cráter Volcánico (volcanic crater)." A circle of heat formed in the sand around him and lava burst out around him. Renji and Rukia tried to shield themselves from the heat. When it cleared away, Wiseeve was in his resureccion. His arms were like volcanos with broad armor around his chest and his face was covered. "Make peace while you can before you are turned to a pile of ashes." He held out one of his arms and it shot out lava. Rukia and Renji moved out of the way and they saw that lava was as real as it could be.

"No way. He can shoot out lava from his arms?" Renji said.

"I can do more than that. Bola de Magma (magma ball)." Wiseeve said and shot out a ball made of lava. When it hit the ground, it combusted and Rukia and Renji were blown away from the power. They were up against a powerful enemy as well, but they have to fight him alone. How can they make it out of this without getting burned alive?

…

Chad

Chad hasn't awakened from his sleep after he defeated Julio. That was a bad thing considering what's coming. The final member of the Espada was in the vicinity. He had a large collar around his neck. He had a large coat that dropped down to his ankles and had a light blue sash around his waist with both ends at the front. He had perfectly parted brown hair and the remains of his mask was a square that framed his face. He stood over Julio's corpse.

"Julio Madora, what a tragic way for your life to be ended like this. It's hard to imagine you were defeated by a human." He looked over to Chad. He walked over and pulled out his sword. "I will finish what you couldn't." Chad was in trouble himself, but he was unable to fight back. All of them need assistance, but where is help?

….

Ichigo

Ichigo tried the best he could to fight Deranti as he swung his zanpakuto around, but he couldn't get a hit in. Deranti swung his axe and knocked Ichigo to the ground. All Orihime could do was watch and she hated not being able to do anything to help.

"I can't believe you're the guy everyone is talking about." Deranti said as he placed his hand against Ichigo's head and lifted him up. "You're nothing special. I suppose since people do think so highly of you, I should kill you."

"Master Deranti, you can't. Lord Aizen wants him alive." Eisewald said.

"Who cares what Aizen wants?" Deranti said.

"Looks like you're not as loyal to Aizen as the rest of these guys are." Ichigo said. Deranti got him to shut up by punching him in the gut.

"Why should we take orders by a soul reaper? It makes no sense." Deranti said. "I might be third, but I will be number one. I will even become more powerful than Aizen and take the throne. I'll do that after I take care of you." He slammed Ichigo against the ground and Ichigo could barely move anymore. "It's the end of the line for you." He tossed Ichigo up to the air.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

"Die!" Deranti said. He thrusted his weapon forward for the killing blow, but Ichigo just vanished. He didn't understood what happened. Then he heard someone grunting in pain. He saw Eisewald was attacked from the back and Orihime disappeared too. "What happened?"

"Over here." Deranti looked around and found who saved Orihime and Ichigo. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw who it was too and no one was expecting him.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow, a former member of the Espada.

"That's right and I didn't come alone." Grimmjow said.

….

Chad

The arrancar was right over Chad as he raised his sword to finish his life.

"Die, human." The arrancar said and swung down, but it was blocked by another sword.

"Striking someone who can't even fight back? Not very sporty." The arrancar looked up and saw another former Espada, Tier Harribel.

…..

Renji and Rukia

Both Renji and Rukia were beaten down and were barely able to stay alive. Wiseeve has hardly taken any damage at all and he took his aim at both of them.

"Damn it." Renji murmured.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. The outcome was obvious." Wiseeve said. He was about to fire, but he felt the sand he was standing on was shifting around. A figure burst out and knocked his arm away and his attack missed. The person that did that landed near Rukia and Renji.

"Looks like I made it just in time. I'm glad you two are alright." Their savior was their old friend and another former Espada, Nel. Help has arrived.

To Be Continued…


	18. Arrancar Traitors

Ichigo didn't understand. Why was Grimmjow here and why did he just save Orihime and himself.

"I know who you are. You're Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Deranti said. "You were once the sixth ranked Espada. What are you doing here? Did you come back to Lord Aizen?"

"No way." Grimmjow said.

"Then why did you save that soul reaper?" Deranti said.

"Grimmjow, why are you here?" Ichigo said.

"I'll deal with you later." Grimmjow said and returned his attention to Deranti. "Let me be perfectly clear about this. There's only one guy who's going to be him down and that's going to be me. It looks like I'll have to make sure you get out of the way."

"You can't be serious." Deranti said as he found this humorous. "I know all about you. You were once the sixth ranked Espada. I'm twice as strong as you were, even stronger, and soon I'll be at the top. You don't stand a chance against me."

"Is that so?" Grimmjow said as he smirked. Grimmjow ran right to him. Deranti swung his axe, but Grimmjow jumped over it and he kicked him in the head and pushed Deranti back.

"What? He pushed me back?" Deranti said.

"I'm just getting started." Grimmjow said. He moved in and pounded Deranti across the face and rolled against the ground. Deranti wasn't expecting this at all.

"What the hell? How could he have moved me like that?" Deranti said.

"You said you're twice as strong as I am, but I'm not seeing it." Grimmjow said. "I was able to shove you to the ground so easily. If that's the best you got, this won't take long." Grimmjow taunted him and Deranti hated to be underestimated like that.

…

Tier

Tier saved Chad from being killed by the unknown arrancar and he was confused as to why she was here and why she saved him.

"You are Tier Harrible, the former Espada Number Three. Allow me to introduce myself." He turned around to show the number nine just under his neck. "I am Espada Number Nine: Hienstin Siflico. Why have you come here?"

"I heard that Aizen returned and I am here to make sure he is stopped." Tier said.

"You dare stand against him?" Hienstin asked.

"That's right. My loyalty to him is no more." Tier said. "That's why I saved this human. I recognized him as someone who tried to fight Lord Aizen before."

"So you're going to fight us? You are going to regret that." Hienstin said. "I know you were one of the strongest Espada so I'll have to go all out from the start." Hienstin pulled out his zanpakuto and drew a square with it. "Reflect, Espejo (mirror)." He was surrounded by a rainbow color light that was blinding. Tier tried to cover it until it faded away. When it did, Hienstin was covered in body armor with mirrors on his chest, around his arms, and legs with a bo staff.

"Interesting. I don't think I've seen a resureccion like that before." Tier said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Hienstin said. "You are a traitor to your own kind and must be vanquished."

"We'll see about that. A ranking as low as yours won't stop me." Tier said. She held out her sword and was powering up her yellow Cero and fired it. Hienstin just stood there and took the attack. He held his ground and was able to deflect it back. It destroyed the last of the building, but Harribel moved herself and Chad out of the way with Sonido. "Impressive that you were able to reflect an attack as powerful as that."

"My Espejo has the ability to reflect all kinds of spiritual attacks." Hienstin said. "This ability is called Recuperarse (bounce back). No matter how powerful you are, I'll reflect them back." He swung his bo staff, but Tier was able to block it easily.

"If that is all you can do, you've lost this fight." Tier said as she pushed back. She swung her sword down, but Hienstin was able to block it. Hienstin jumped back to get some distance from her.

"Acro Iris (rainbow)" He fired a rainbow beam, but Tier was able to avoid it. She moved in closer to him and the both of them continued to clash their weapons against each other.

"How pitiful." Tier said. She used the opening in her sword to grab the staff and move it out of the way and thrusted her sword forward and through the armor. "I would have expected a low ranked Espada to put up a better fight." Cracks were forming through his whole body.

"Forgive me, Aizen. I have brought disgrace." Harribel pulled her sword out and it was over in an instant.

"Mistress Harribel." Her follower, Apacci, appeared by her side.

"Apacci, take care of this human. Treat his injuries." Tier said. Apacci looked and saw Chad.

"Mistress Harribel, why would I do that? Why do you want to help this human?" Apacci asked.

"He might not be as strong as the man that defeated Aizen, but all of them will be of an asset to us." Tier said. "We're going to need all the help we can get to defeat Aizen." She looked out to the opened area. 'I feel that Grimmjow and Nelliel are facing stronger opponents. I hope that they are able to pull through.'

….

Nelliel

Nelliel saved Renji and Rukia from being killed by Wiseeve. She was in her adult form and this was the first time Renji and Rukia saw her like this. Before anyone could ask, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa appeared behind them.

"Hey, everyone!" Pesche said.

"It's been a long time." Dondochakka said and Bawabawa agreed with them.

"Not these morons again." Renji said. Both of them were talking at the same time and Renji was getting mad. "Will you guys shut up?! What are you even doing here?"

"We came here to help." Nel said. "We had word that Lord Aizen returned so Grimmjow and Harribel came with me to stand against him. You two rest up, I'll finish him and we can look for Ichigo."

"You're Nel, right? Ichigo told me about this form of yours." Rukia said. "This guy is the fourth ranked Espada. You can't fight him alone."

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay out of this." Pesche said. "Master Nelliel hates fighting, but if she has to do it, she will. It's best to stay out of the way."

"Nelliel? I've heard about you a couple times, but that doesn't matter." Wiseeve said. "You were a fool to come here and you are about to see why." He took aim and launched lava at her, but Nel was able to use Sonido to avoid it and got behind him so easily. 'She's incredible fast.' He swung his arm, but she jumped over him.

"I won't let them down again." Nel said. "I failed to help Ichigo and the others before, but I won't make the same mistakes I made last time."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you can't help anyone." Wiseeve said. He shot a ball of lava, but Nel was already gone. The next thing Wiseve knew was that he got cut across the chest and blood shot out.

"You hold great power, but you're very slow." Nel said.

"I don't need speed if I have an attack that will finish you off." Wiseeve said. He was powering up his Cero and it seemed bigger than he last one he used.

"Nel, get out of there!" Renji shouted, but it was too late as Wiseeve shot it. For a reason he couldn't see, it stopped and didn't detonate. His answer came when he saw Nel was inhaling it.

"Did she just devour it?" Wiseeve said.

"Pesche, Dondochakka, now!" Nel said. She jumped in the air to show that both of them were powering up Ceros and they were mixing together.

"Cero Sincrético!" Both of them had their Ceros merged into one and Nel landed next to them and was powering her Cero Doble.

"It can't be. Two Ceros as one?" Wiseeve said as he didn't think that was possible. Both Ceros were launched at Wiseeve and he got hit by both of them. He was knocked out of his resureccion and crashed right into the wall and was stuck there.

"Amazing!" Rukia said.

"I had no idea Nel and her friends were really that powerful." Renji said.

"Oh yeah! We did it!" Pesche cheered.

"We actually beat him and he was ranked four!" Dondochakka said.

"Yes, it is great, but the fight isn't over yet. We better get inside." Nel said. "I hoped I would see Ichigo after all these years and now I have the chance."

…..

Grimmjow

Grimmjow continued his fight against Deranti. Deranti swung his axe down, but Grimmjow was able to avoid him. Orihime was in the process of healing Ichigo and all they could do was watch. Eisewald too since he was unable to move.

"Stop running and fight me." Deranti said. He held out his axe and was able to power up a Cero on the tip as well and fired it. It looked like it hit Grimmjow, but they couldn't see him.

"Nice try." Deranti looked up and was met with a hand to the face as he was shoved to the ground, but he kicked Grimmjow off. "You're not doing too bad." Grimmjow said.

"What? Not doing too bad?" Deranti questioned. "Let me make it clear, no one is stronger than me. You're about to see that when I crush you."

"No one is? You're only ranked three so there are a couple people." Grimmjow joked.

"Are you mocking me? You're going to regret that." Deranti said. "You don't stand a chance against me and I will not be bested by the likes of you, traitor." Deranti and Grimmjow were just getting started. Tier and Nel defeated the enemy, but their ranks were lowered then theirs. Grimmjow's opponent is higher ranked than he was. Can he actually defeat him?

To Be Continued….


	19. Panther VS Tank

Grimmjow was the only one who hasn't defeated his opponent yet. He, along with Nelliel and Tier, came back to Las Noches and are actually fighting against Aizen. Grimmjow is up against Deranti and he is actually holding his own against him and it was making Deranti furious.

"I've got you now." Deranti said. He spung his axe around and slammed it over Grimmjow, but Grimmjow moved out of the way.

"Still too slow." Grimmjow said as he did a roundhouse kick against him.

"Damn you!" Deranti shouted. He placed his axe in the ground and tossed it up. The sand blinded Grimmjow and he couldn't see. "Now, I've got you." He swung his axe and managed to hit Grimmjow and he was thrown to the ground.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted.

"You're done for!" Deranti jumped into the air and was going to bring his axe down on top of Grimmjow. Grimmjow was able to hear him coming and rolled out of the way before the attack landed. He got back on his feet and cleared the sand out of his eyes.

"Talk about playing dirty." Grimmjow said.

"Will you quite mocking me!" Deranti said and tried to attack, but Grimmjow was able to grab the staff before he got impaled. He thrusted it under Deranti's arm and was able to lift him off his feet and tossed him. Deranti got back up and he was getting furious. "I don't understand. I am the strongest Espada and you were ranked lower than I was. You shouldn't be able to keep up with me like this. How are you so strong?"

"You really want to know?" Grimmjow said and pointed towards Ichigo. "He's the reason. Ever since I lost to him, I've trained day and night for years so I can beat Ichigo Kurosaki to the ground. The numbers you guys have mean nothing to me."

"Is that so? It doesn't matter because no one can defeat me." Deranti said. "I've had just about enough of you." He held the axe out and blue spirit energy was starting to form around the edge. Eisewald could see what he was doing.

"Master Deranti, you can't. You know it's against the law of Las Noches by Lord Aizen to unleash a Gran Rae Cero." Eisewald said.

"I've told you countless times, I don't care what Aizen says." Deranti said. "This is the end. Say goodbye." He unleashed the ultimate Cero, but Grimmjow didn't look concern and didn't even try to move.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?! Get out of there!" Ichigo said, but Grimmjow didn't listen. Grimmjow just pulled out his katana and was able to slice the Cero and had it disperse. No one was expecting that.

"No way. There's no way in hell that he could have actually blocked that." Deranti said.

"You better believe that I actually did." Grimmjow said. "That wasn't half bad. Maybe if you poured a little more power into it, you might have been able to injure me with that."

"No. There's no way this can be happening." Deranti said.

"It is." Grimmjow said.

"No! You are nothing, but a disgusting insect compare to me." Deranti said with fury. "I am the strongest among all the Espada. I'm far more powerful than you are. Just die!" He sprinted right towards Grimjow and kept swinging his axe around, but Grimmjow was able to dodge each strike.

"Do you need me to show you what real power looks like?" Grimmjow said.

"Why do you persist on making fun of me?" Deranti said. He slammed his axe into the ground and created a dust cloud. Grimmjow jumped out of it and waited for him to make his next move. When the dust cleared, Deranti wasn't near the axe.

"Where'd he go?" Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow, he's behind you!" Orihime called out. Grimmjow turned around to see Deranti coming at him and he struck his hand through Grimmjow's stomach. Then Deranti pounded Grimmjow across the face and had him roll against the ground with his blood painting the sand red.

"That's where you belong, so stay down." Deranti said.

"You bastard." Ichigo grunted. Grimmjow was able to get back up and tried to keep the blood from flowing out of his stomach.

"That's more like it. Looks like you still have some fight in you." Grimmjow said.

"What?" Deranti said.

"They just don't seem to make the Espada like they use to." Grimmjow said. "I think that number on your hand is a mistake. You're not even third best in my opinion. Then again, it might be appropriate if you're fellow Espada are like this." That pulled another trigger.

"That does it. That was the last straw! I don't understand why this is happening, but I'm going to end it." Deranti said and jumped back to his axe and pulled it out of the ground. He stored up even more power around himself.

"Master Deranti, don't. Espada that are ranked four or higher can't release their full power." Eisewald said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't care what Aizen says!" Deranti said as his energy flowed through his whole body. "Fire, Tanque (tank)." He thrusted his weapon forward and it caused the energy around him to burst. All of them waited for the dust to clear away to see his new power and they were able to get a look. He had cannons like the head of tanks over both of his arms with armor plating around his chest. He also had a blue mark on his forehead that traveled down to the right side of his face. He also had striped pattern armor over his legs.

"Am I suppose to be intimidated?" Grimmjow said. "Your resureccion doesn't seem to be much, but I know better not to judge someone from looks alone."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Deranti said. He took aim with the cannon on his left arm. Everyone waited to see what would happen. Then a Cero was shot out so quickly that Grimmjow didn't have time to react. The blast hit him and he was sent flying and sliding against the ground.

"What happened?" Orihime said.

"That attack came so fast." Ichigo said.

"What was with that Cero?" Grimmjow said. "It wasn't like a normal one. It came so fast and seemed to have a little more power to it."

"Actually, that was a normal Cero. At least it was when I'm in this form." Deranti said. "My long range attacks are even more powerful in this form. Get ready to go to hell." Deranti jumped into the air and took aim. "I never miss my mark." He held out both cannons. "Destructivo Gemelo (twin destructive)." He fired two lasers from his cannon and blasted Grimmjow that caused a massive explosion that Orihime got caught in the sand.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted. He was protected in Orihime's barrier. When he looked around, he saw she was able to put up her shield and protected herself.

"Am I still third best, Grimmjow?" Deranti said as he landed down, but didn't see him anywhere. He laughed like a maniac. "I guess he can't answer that since he's been turned to dust."

"Grind, Panthera!" Deranti heard another release that caused even more sand to get spread out. When Deranti was able to see again, he saw Grimmjow in his resureccion.

"Here's what a real sword release looks like." Grimmjow said. He held out his elbow and fired five green spikes from there. Deranti took all five of them and they pushed him back and caused him to roll against the ground.

"Damn it." Deranti murmured as he got back up. "That's it. I've just about had all I can take of you." He took aim again and started firing his Ceros. Grimmjow used his speed to try and avoid all of them. "You can't run from me." He continued to fire away, but Grimmjow was able to avoid each of them.

"You're still too slow." Grimmjow leaped right towards Deranti and was able to bash his head against the chest. Deranti tried swinging his arm cannon, but Grimmjow jumped over it.

"This shouldn't be happening. How can he be this much more powerful than me?" Deranti asked himself. "He was ranked lower than I am and we new generation are stronger than the old."

"I already told you that those numbers of yours mean nothing." Grimmjow said. "Who needs a rank when you went through what I did?"

"I can't listen to you babble on like this anymore." Deranti said. "That is why I am going to end this right here and right now." He held out both of his cannons and brought them together. He stored up power on both ends and the power from both cannons were coming together as one. "This will kill everyone in the area."

"Are you nuts? If you unleash something like that, you'll kill everyone in Las Noches." Grimmjow said.

"That's the idea!" Deranti said with a crazy look in his eye. "Aniquilación (annihilation)!" He stored up power and the blast was humongous. "Any last words?"

"An attack like that is massive, but I wonder what would happen if it burst like a balloon right now." Grimmjow said.

"Say what?" Deranti asked. He held out his claws and pulled them back.

"Desgarrón!" Grimmjow unleashed his ultimate attack and slashed it towards the blast. The two attacks were colliding against each other.

"Do you really think you can stop this?" Deranti said.

"How about you see for yourself" Grimmjow said. Deranti didn't understand, but saw the claws were sinking into his blast.

"No, this can't be happening." Deranti said. The energy became unstable and caused it to explode in front of Deranti and he got caught in it and even he couldn't withstood something like that.

To Be Continued…


	20. Take Back or Take Away

Ichigo and Orihime saw the much destruction caused by the fight between Grimmjow and Deranti. Even the sky gained a few cracks.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah. It looks like it's over." Orihime said as she put her powers away. Grimmjow stood victorious over Deranti, but it wasn't over. Deranti survived a point-blank explosion like that. Grimmjow just decided to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Deranti said.

"Quit bugging me. This fight is over." Grimmjow said.

"This fight isn't over yet." Deranti said as he tried to get back up. "I am the strongest. I won't fall to…" He didn't get to finish as Grimmjow stabbed him in the chest right where his lungs were. Grimmjow pulled his hand out and Deranti collapsed to the ground.

"It's over. I tried being merciful but your forced my hand." Grimmjow said. "I will admit, it's a good fight." Grimmjow turned back to his normal form and turned his attention to Ichigo.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks for the help, Grimmjow." Ichigo said. "What are you even doing here?"

"I heard Aizen was back in town." Grimmjow said. "Your friend, Nel, is somewhere around here and we both came with Tier Harribel. When I heard that you were here, this was a perfect opportunity for me."

"Perfect opportunity?" Orihime asked.

"That's right. We get to settle our score once and for all, Ichigo." Grimmjow said.

"That's why you came here? You came here to fight me?" Ichigo asked.

"You bet I did." Grimmjow said. "Comeon, let's settle things right here."

"I can't." Ichigo said as he turned away from Ichigo. "I came to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime and my new born daughter, Kalia. Kalia is still with Aizen and I have to save her. If you want to fight me after that, fine. Orihime, you've been through enough. Grimmjow, stay here and watch over her."

"Why would I do that?" Grimmjow said.

"I don't have time to argue about this I'll save Kalia, Orihime." Ichigo said and flew off. Orihime was still concerned, but she knew there wasn't anything she could do to help him.

"I can never figure that guy out." Grimmjow said. "Alright, Princess, I don't know what's going on, but we shouldn't be waiting around here."

"I'm afraid that she'll be coming with me." Grimmjow looked behind him and saw Sielin was there. Sielin was able to smack Grimmjow away and grab Orihime.

"What are you doing?" Orihime said.

"Lord Aizen needs you for something else." Sielin said and the both of them disappeared.

"That was crazy." Grimmjow said as he got back up. "I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this."

…

Aizen

"What a sad day this is." Aizen said as he stared out to Hueco Mundo in a balcony with Loly by his side. "All except two members of my Espada have been killed."

"But the two that still remain are your strongest and no one can stand against them." Loly said.

"That is true. Everything seems to be going just as I expected." Aizen said. "Sielin and Alamin are making the final preparations."

"What should I do?" Loly said.

"You don't need to worry about that, Loly." Aizen said. "I need you to remain here. If I need you, I'll call upon you."

"As you wish." Loly said and left him. She was happy. Aizen will be victorious soon. They didn't know it, but aizen has been a step ahead of Ichigo and the rest of them the entire time.

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo sored through the air of Las Noches. He looked ahead and saw five pillars that were up ahead.

"That's it!" Ichigo said. He flew straight up until he found a place for him to enter. When he didn't see any doors, he made an opening of his own. "Alright, Aizen. Where are you hiding my daughter?" He ran through the halls. He was looking for anything that might have been helpful to him, until he heard something. It sounded like someone whimpering and it was coming from the next room.

"Wagh…waah." The whimpering to louder and Ichigo looked inside and saw a crib.

"Kalia!" Ichigo said as he ran towards it and saw his daughter fussing around. "It's okay. Daddy's here now." He reached inside and saw she was unharmed. He was glad and how that he had her back, they can leave. He didn't get to because he felt powerful spiritual pressure. "Whoa, this feels even stronger than that last guy. I can't risk Kalia getting hurt." He saw a throne chair and took cover behind it and tried to keep Kalia quiet. He soon heard footsteps and could tell that person was getting closer. He carefully looked to the door and saw that it was Alamin. 'That's the guy that took Orihime.' Ichigo recognized. 'That last guy was ranked third so he must either of the top two. Please, just go away.' Alamin stood by the door and Ichigo was nervous that he was found out. Alamin stood there for a few seconds and started to walk away with Ichigo sighing in relief.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I know you are in there." Alamin said and that surprised him. "If I were you, I come out and bring the child. If you leave her, I'll blast her and if you think I'm bluffing…" He placed his hand against the wall and fired a Cero that left a giant hole in the wall and destroyed the crib. "…I don't bluff." Ichigo didn't seem to have a choice in the matter. He got out from where he was hiding and stepped into the hall with his arm holding Kalia. "Follow me."

"Why?" Ichigo said.

"You want your wife safe, right? My accomplice, Sielin, has already captured her." Alamin said. Ichigo thought that part was done. He had no choice, but to follow Alamin.

….

Orihime

Orihime was in another room with Sielin holding onto her. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Let me go." Orihime said, but Sielin's grasp was like iron. Loly was hiding in the shadows when she saw this going on.

'This is great. He can kill her in that grasp if he tightens it.' Loly thought.

"Just be patient. He should be here soon." Sielin said. They heard footsteps and saw Alamin, Ichigo, and Kalia.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out.

"Orihime." Ichigo said. He tried to run to her, but Alamin stood in the way.

"I brought you here so that she could get one last look at you and the child alive." Alamin said. He pulled out his sword and swung it, but Ichigo used the flash step to avoid it. When he felt far enough away from them, he had to leave Kalia on the ground.

"Stay right here, Kalia. Daddy will be right back." Ichigo said and went on the offense. "Let her go." Alamin intercepted his attack.

"Alamin, shouldn't we wait for Lord Aizen?" Sielin said.

"Lord Aizen is close by. He shall be here soon." Alamin said.

"In that case, I'll take my family back and get out of here before he does." Ichigo said.

"No, you're family will be taken away." Alamin said. He used all his strength to push Ichigo back and he actually hit the wall.

"Whoa. I forgot how powerful both of these guys are." Loly said. She looked over and saw Kalia was completely unprotected. "This is perfect. I'll take that child and give her to Lord Aizen to kill." She was going to, but it was like something was holding her back and she didn't know what.

"Get out of the way." Ichigo attacked again He tried to reach out for Orihime, but Alamin wouldn't let him through.

"Sielin, kill the baby already." Alamin said. Orihime and Ichigo were scared and neither of them could stop it. Even Loly didn't like it.

"Don't even try using your shield, Orihime. My Cero is too powerful for you to stop." Sielin said. He took aim with his hand and powered up his Cero. Ichigo tried to stop him, but Alamin wouldn't let him. He was about to fire, but another Cero blast stop him and he was force to let go of Orihime. Everyone looked over and saw Loly.

'Wait, I remember her.' Ichigo thought as he remembered the time he thought Ulquiorra.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sielin said. Loly fired multiple Ceros at Sielin and Alamin. She reached over and grabbed Kalia and raced over to Orihime.

"What are you doing?" Orihime said.

"Here, just take her and run." Loly said as she handed her Kalia.

"Thanks, let's go." Ichigo said as he didn't even bother questioning this. He took Orihime's hand and ran. Loly was grabbed by the hair and tossed into the wall. She was forced to stare at Alamin and Sielin as they both gave her a cold look.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sielin asked.

"I don't know why I did that." Loly said. "I just felt like keeping that small human safe. That child smiled at me and I felt a ray of sunshine over me. Something I haven't felt in a long time. If I were you, I wouldn't hurt me. Lord Aizen will punish you if you do. He cares an awfully lot about me."

"You are a fool." Sielin said. "Lord Aizen doesn't care about you. All he cares about those who are of great use to him and that would be us Espada. All of us are grateful that you brought our lord back to us, but it still doesn't excuse you." He held out his hand and powered up his Cero again. Loly had no way of escaping. She looked to the side and saw Lord Aizen.

"Lord Aizen, help me!" Loly begged, but he just turned away and that hurt her. She thought back to when he said that her time would come. Only now did she see was that this is what he meant. Orihime and Ichigo were running away and Orihime heard an explosion. She also felt that Loly's spiritual pressure was gone and that meant so was she. Perhaps she wasn't all that bad.

To Be Continued…


	21. Deception, to Karakura Town

Sielin just finished Loly off and Aizen acted like he didn't even care. Ichigo was successful in taking back Orihime and Kalia, but Aizen didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"Lord Aizen, shall I pursue Ichigo Kurosaki and his family?" Alamin said.

"There isn't any need." Aizen said. "I know what Ichigo Kurosaki is going to do next. Once he knows his friends and family are safe, but he will come back to take me down."

"What about the child and Orihime's powers?" Sielin said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Aizen said. "I know just how to get exactly what I want. As for now, get your followers ready."

…

Ichigo

Ichigo burst through the wall and dived outside with Orihime in his arms as she was holding onto Kalia. Ichigo flew down and landed in the sand. He set Orihime down to make sure she and Kalia were unharmed.

"There, I think we should be safe for a while. You or Kalia aren't harmed, are you?" Ichigo said.

"No, we're both okay." Orihime said. Ichigo took a look at Kalia and was glad to see she wasn't hurt at all.

"That's a relief. I was worried sick." Ichigo said. "All we have to do is find everyone. Toshiro, Chad, and Uryu are hurt and we better get out of here."

"Ichigo!" Ichigo was tackled and he couldn't breathe as he felt something constricting against his neck. He tried to shake it off and was able to move his head enough to see it was Nelliel.

"Nel, is that you?" Ichigo said.

"I'm so glad I got to see you again." Nel said.

"Miss Nel, it's great to see you again, but you're chocking Ichigo." Orihime said and Ichigo was able to pry her off of him.

"Ichigo, Orihime!" Both of them saw that Rukia and Renji were coming from the same direction Nel came from with Nel's brothers and her pet.

"It's Rukia and Renji!" Orihime said as she was glad to see them.

"Orihime, I'm so glad that you and your kid are alright." Rukia said.

"I'm glad to see you aren't harm." Orihime said.

"If it weren't for Nel saving us, Rukia and I would have been done for." Renji said.

"Let me guess, you came with Grimmjow, Nel." Ichigo said.

"She did." All of them turned around to see Grimmjow was finally able to catch up with all of them.

"Nice going, Grimmjow." Ichigo said with sarcasm. "I asked you to keep Orihime safe and she got captured again. What happened? Did you not care or didn't want to do it?"

"Hey, I was caught off guard by the guy who did it. Anyway, it's your responsibility to keep your wife safe." Grimmjow fought back and the two of them were banging their heads against each other.

"You know, there's a reason dogs are men's best friend and you set that example, mutant cat." Ichigo said.

"You better get out of my face if you know what's good for you." Grimmjow said.

"It looks like that everyone has made it unharmed." Ichigo and Grimmjow were able to back off from each other and saw Isshin. With him as an injured Toshiro and Uryu.

"Dad, you managed to get Uryu and Toshiro." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. He was able to get to me before I bleed to death." Toshiro said.

"What about Chad?" Renji said.

"He's fine. I can still sense his spiritual pressure and it seems that he's moving." Isshin said. "With all of us here, he'll probably come this way."

"Orihime, I'm glad you're to see that you're alright." Uryu said. "Mr. Kurosaki is a doctor, but do you think you can heal me and Toshiro?"

"Of course." Orihime said. Isshin reached her first and took her granddaughter so Orihime could focus on healing Toshiro and Uryu.

"Finally, I get to hold my precious granddaughter. I'm granddaddy, Isshin." He said as he hoisted her up and down and Kalia was laughing.

"Watch yourself, old man. Don't forget that I'm right here and if you do something I don't like, I'll break you." Ichigo said.

"You do have an adorable daughter." Nel said.

"I actually love to interrupt and get us back on subject. Are we going in and getting Aizen?" Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow, don't be rude." Nel said. "Let them have this. After all, they've all been through a lot and they all could use some rest."

"You don't rest in the enemy's den." Grimmjow said and just scoffed as he turned his head in annoyance.

"We'll be fine." Nel said and actually tried to get a good look at him. "You know, you're kind of cute when you pout like that."

"What?! I'm not….shut up." Grimmjow said as he felt embarrassed.

"Wait…what did she just say about him?" Pesche said.

"You don't think she likes him, do you?" Dondochakka said. All of them were getting amused and had the chance to relax. That didn't last long. Orihime looked over to the sand as she was healing Toshiro and Uryu because she thought she saw something moved.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" Uryu said.

"I thought I saw something move under the sand." Orihime said. She was right because a hollow emerged out of the sand. Grimmjow jumped up and sliced the hollow in two.

"That was too easy." Grimmjow said.

"Our troubles aren't over." Rukia said as they saw a bunch of hollows emerge out of the sand and were coming from everywhere.

"Are my pets keeping all of you busy? All the openings my palace has received from the battles makes it easier for them to come in."

"Aggh! I hear Aizen. He's in my head." Pesche said.

"Shut up." Renji said as he hit him in the head. "We all can hear Aizen. He's using kido to communicate with us."

"Aizen, what are you up to this time? You've lost because I got Kalia and Orihime back." Ichigo said.

"Is that what you think, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen said.

…

Aizen

Aizen was in a different part of the palace. A garganta was opened up for him and it lead him straight to Karakura Town.

"I anticipated something like this would happen." Aizen said. "That is why I was set to head for Karakura Town. With you here, Ichigo Kurosaki, Karakura Town is left defenseless. I don't need the power I once had to destroy it. The process might take longer, but it is doable." He stepped inside and started to walk to the other side. "I'm actually hoping you will make it. Your beloved city will be destroyed."

…..

Ichigo

"He's going to Karakura Town?" Rukia said.

"Why would he be going there?" Renji said.

"Aizen is a cunning man. He must have been planning to strike at your home in the event that Ichigo was successful in saving his family." Toshiro said.

"What are you up to this time, Aizen?" Ichigo said because none of them could figure out what he's trying to achieve.

"Not to worry. The Soul Society expected something like this would happen." Toshiro said.

….

Aizen

Aizen emerged through the garganta and was standing over Karakura Town. However, he knew that something wasn't right here. He knew that was below him was another fake version of Karakura Town.

"You could have try to been more original, Yamamoto." Aizen said. Him saying those words was what caused Yamamoto to appear with all the other captains and the lieutenants. Aizen looked to the four corners of Karakura Town were four towers.

"We anticipated you would see through this, Aizen." Yamamoto said. "However, we are aware of how powerful you are with your arrancar. So we moved Karakura Town to the Soul Society and put the citizens in it to sleep to keep them from harm."

"I see. Instead of keeping me from forming the okin, you're using this plan as a way to protect everyone from me." Aizen said. "Alamin and Sielin, the time has come." All the soul reapers look further back in the garganta and saw Alamin and Sielin come out and each of them had six arrancar come out from there. "Then we'll do what we tried to do before. We'll simply kill all of you. This time, the result will be different." Aizen has changed things around. Another one of his deceptions and headed straight for Karakura Town. Will things be different than how they went before?

To Be Continued….


	22. Colony Attack

Aizen has fooled Ichigo and his friends once again. He went to the world of the living with Alamin and Sielin as well as their followers, both of them having six. They were faced with the captains and lieutenants of the Soul Society over a fake Karakura Town, the same plan they used when Aizen made an attempt to form the okin. Now, a new battle for Karakura Town is in session and Aizen believes the results will be different.

"Lord Aizen, what are your orders?" Alamin asked.

"To obtain my revenge against Ichigo Kurosaki, I need the real Karakura Town." Aizen said. "Do you see the four pillars at the corners?" Both of them looked around and spotted them. "Destroy them and the real Karakura Town will reappear."

"We understand." Sielin said. "Treesa, Marligo, take down those towers."

"Lunic and Kalbin, you two go as well. Each of you take one." Alamin said.

"Right!" All four arrancar said and spread out.

"Trying to destroy our decoy?" Shinji said. "You know we won't allow that to happen."

"I do. So do you have a few third seats guarding them?" Aizen said.

"Not exactly." Kensei said. At each of the four pillars, one of the vizards were there. Love, Lisa, Hachi, and Hiyori. All four of them were waiting for their opponent to show up. Lisa waited at the top and her opponent arrived. Her opponent was a female named Treesa. She had dark black hair with the remains of her mask a flower shape above her left eye. Her uniform was like an elegant white dress.

"So you're my opponent." Lisa stated.

"That's right and about to turn you into mulch." Treesa said. Love was on one of the other towers and was faced with his opponent. His opponent was Kalbin. He had messy black hair with the standard arrancar look and had spikes surrounding his head as his mask.

"I can't believe I got stuck on guard duty." Love said.

"Don't feel upset. I'll put you out of your misery." Kalbin said. Hachi was waiting for his opponent to arrive. He opened his eyes and saw Marligo. Marligo was about nine feet tall and his clothes were a little baggier with a point over his head as his mask.

"Hello sir." Hachi greeted.

"Hi. Are you going to move so that I can crush this tower?" Marligo asked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Hachi said.

"I was sure you would say that, but I thought I ask anyway." Marligo said. Hiyori didn't seem that excited, even when her opponent showed up. Although, her opponent didn't seem happy either. Her opponent was Lunic. Lunic was a female that had a brown beehive hairdo. She had black lines running against her face with a headband as her mask. She wore a miniskirt with a small top that had black and white stripes and had black go-go boots with gloves that reached her shoulders.

"You've got to be kidding." Lunic said.

"What seems to be your problem?" Hiyori said.

"Out of all the soul reapers, I get stuck fighting a kid." Lunic said.

"I'm not too fond of being on defense either, but I've got to do this." Hiyori said as she stood up straight. "The sooner I can get rid of you, the sooner I can get to Aizen. So let's get this over with, hag!"

"Hag?" Lunic repeated and got shot pretty hard and got really angry now. "Alright, just for that, I'm going to make sure you get killed." She pulled out her sword and went to attack. She swung it down, but Hiyori jumped over.

"You're too slow." Hiyori said as she swung her katana, but Lunic blocked her and pushed her off the tower.

"Down you go." Lunic said. She flew over Hiyori and stomped her foot down. Hiyori rose her sword, but the impact from that attack was still so powerful that she plummet directly to the ground.

"Damn it." Hiyori said before she crashed into the ground.

"Finished already?" Lunic said. Hiyori jumped back up and was back on her feet.

"Damn it, Hiyori. This is no time for you to be getting lazy." Hiyori insulted herself.

"Oh, so you aren't finished yet. I figure a little kid like you would be crying her eyes out." Lunic said.

"How about you say that to my face?" Hiyori said as she flew back up. Lunic flew down and met her halfway. The two of them collided a few times. Lunic grabbed Hiyori by one of her pigtails and tossed her into the tower.

"I'll kill you and take down this tower." Lunic said as she was powering up a yellow Cero in her hand.

'If I move, that Cero will knock the tower down.' Hiyori thought. 'No matter what I might think, I can't let this tower fall.'

"Die!" Lunic said and fired the Cero. It exploded on impact, but she didn't see the tower coming down. She waited for the smoke to clear and saw Hiyori already unleashed her shikai to block the attack. "That was quick."

"I'm just getting started." Hiyori said. She jumped off and swung her zanpakuto, but Lunic dived down. "Get back here." Hiyori dived down under her and held her weapon out. Lunic was able to avoid her and Hiyori crashed into the ground and sent rocks flying.

"How reckless of you. Attacking without any sort of strategy. Then again, you are just a kid." Lunic said.

"Shut up already." Hiyori said. She slammed her blade against the ground. She swung it forward and sent the rocks flying at her. Lunic was able to smash them easily.

"If you can't see, I'm not a kid. Let's not fight like kids." Lunic said, but she was surprised to see Hiyori charging right at her. She swung her sword down, but Lunic held out her sword and was able to block it. Hiyori had much force behind that attack and was being pushed back.

"Still think I'm a kid?" Hiyori said.

"How about you just buzz off?" Lunic said and was able to push her off. Lunic swung her leg up, but Hiyori used her zanpakuto to block it. She was shot straight into the air and she landed back on the pillar.

"Back to where we started? Look, you're not going to destroy this tower so don't even try it." Hiyori said.

"You really are annoying." Lunic said as she flew up to Hiyori's level. "I think it's time someone put you in your place" She held out her zanpakuto and had yellow spirit energy flow around her. "Swarm, Colonia (colony)." The energy flowed around her and changed her appearance. Her headband extended upwards with hexagons around her hair. She gained insect wings and pieces of bee hives around her arms.

"What is this?" Hiyori said.

"I am a queen and you are a peasant that shall bow beneath me." Lunic said. She held out her arms and shot out stingers from them. Hiyori swung her zanpakuto around to try and block the stingers. "What is a child such as yourself even doing here?"

"Give me a break with that dumb kid stuff." Hiyori said. "I actually use to be the lieutenant of Squad Twelve."

"Really?" Lunic said as she stopped her attack. "You use to be a lieutenant? I find that difficult to believe. Let's say that you were, what happened?"

"You Lord Aizen is what happened." Hiyori said. "He went against us and because of him, we were forced to leave the Soul Society. Everyone was glad that he was defeated, but I wasn't. I wanted the chance to kill him. It seems I have a second chance and that is not escaping."

"You think you can kill Lord Aizen? I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't even care." Lunic said. "If you can't beat them, join them. Sting her, my pets." She held her arms out and this time, white bee like creatures were flying out of her and were starting to swarm around Hiyori.

"What the hell?" Hiyori said as she tried to swat them away.

"It's useless to fight back. One sting from just one of my insects will turn you into one of us." Lunic said. "You'll become a hollow and be force to serve Lord Aizan. Master Alamin could always use a new recruit as well."

"That's not going to happen." Hiyori said and Lunic didn't understand how she could still hold onto her humanity. She thought for sure she would have been turned by now. She saw a red light charging up inside the swarm and blew all the insects away.

"What?!" Lunic said. She got a better look and saw Hiyori wore her hollow mask. "Wait! No one told me she already has hollow powers." Hiyori flew fast at her and struck Lunic in the chest.

"This is what Aizen did to me. This is what I'm going to do to him." Hiyori said. She opened the mouth and powered up her Cero again and blasted her at close range and took her down. A clear example of just one thing Hiyori would like to do to Aizen.

To Be Continued…


	23. Obtained from Curiosity

The new battle for Karakura Town has begun. The Soul Society replaced the real Karakura Town with a fake one, but Aizen already knew to destroy the four towers that kept that going. However, the four visors of Karakura Town decided to aid in the fight and protect those towers. Hiyori fought against the arrancar, Lunic, and was able to keep her pillar safe. The other three are still in the process of eliminating their opponents.

"I've got you." Lisa said as she swung down her sword, but it was blocked by her opponent. Oone of Sielin's fracciones, Treesa.

"Is that the best you can do?" Treesa asked as she pushed back. Treesa was powerful opponent, but Lisa didn't seem worried at all. The look on her face was actually bothering Treesa. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Lisa asked.

"Like you don't seem to care about this fight. I don't like to be taken lightly." Treesa said and kept on attacking. While all these fights were happening, Aizen and his men with the captains and lieutenants were just standing there.

"What are we waiting for? We should strike while they are fighting." Sielin said.

"Not yet. Let's sit back and just enjoy the show." Aizen said. "Besides, we're dealing with people who use to be high ranked soul reapers. They are stronger than you might think."

"Even so, I don't understand why we're just standing here." Sielin said.

"It's very simple." Alamin said. "While the fight for the position of Karakura Town is underway, this gives us the chance to analyze our enemies. The four that are fighting right now and those who are just standing there. Understanding their fighting maneuvers and gaging their spiritual pressure will help us have a better understanding. Just sit back and watch how it's done." Sielin understood and did as he was told. Back with Lisa and Treesa's fight, Treesa launched a barrage of Balas, but Lisa was able to avoid each of them.

"You're pretty fast, but not fast enough." Treesa said. She flew at her and swung her sword, but Lisa jumped over and was able to dodge the attack.

"Maybe you should try working out. You'll be able to keep up with me." Lisa said.

"I find attitudes like yours annoying." Treesa said. "I just realized, I don't even know your name. I should at least know who I'm trying to kill."

"Lisa Yadomaru. I use to be the lieutenant of Squad Eight." Lisa said.

"You use to be the lieutenant? I find that hard to believe." Treesa said. "From what I've heard about that squad, the captain of that squad is a jolly man and the squad isn't that much different. You seem like you stick out like a sore thumb."

"Believe whatever you like. It makes no difference to me." Lisa said.

"Perhaps you'll have a change of attitude once you see my full power." Treesa said. She held out her sword over her head. "Bloom like a beautiful flower, Bosque (forest)." Her spirit energy gathered around her and then bloomed out just like a flower. Treesa's new form was of her covered in white vines that wrapped perfectly around her and had petal like figures around her head with two dark green, tear shapes on both sides of her face.

"A forest. Am I correct to assume that your powers allow you to control plant life?" Lisa said.

"You would be." Treesa said.

"Then, I better have you move away from here." Lisa said as she placed her sword and scabbard together and started to twirl them over her head. "Smash, Haguro Tonbo!" She unleashed her shikai and continued to spin it. She swung it at Treesa and was able to shove her off the tower and over the city.

"Not bad." Treesa said.

"I'm not done yet." Lisa said as she went after her.

"You're still no match for me." Treesa said. "Watch this." She held out her hands and unleashed a pollen like substance and it spread to the plant life in the area.

"What is she doing?" Lisa said. She looked down and saw the pollen cover the place.

"Attack my plants." Treesa said. The trees grew and stretched out and one was actually able to hit Lisa. She cut the top of it off and moved towards Treesa. More of the trees got in her way, but she cut them all down.

"You'll have to do more than just trees to beat me." Lisa said. She was able to get near Treesa. She was about to swing her weapon down at her, but another tree branch got in the way.

"Who's the slow one now?" Treesa said.

"Do you mean physically or mentally?" Lisa said. Treesa didn't understood until Lisa hoisted herself up and used both of her legs to kick Treesa. She removed her weapon and struck against Treesa's side and sent her flying over the city.

"I'll admit, that's a nice hit." Treesa said. Lisa used the Flash Step to appear on a roof.

"I'm only getting started. I haven't even gone all out yet." Lisa said. "I think I have the advantage over you. Your power doesn't seem to work when you aren't over any plants." Treesa looked down and around to see there really weren't any plants around.

"You're right. There aren't any plants around, but that doesn't make the bit of difference to me." Treesa said.

"What do you mean?" Lisa said.

"You seem to ask a lot of questions." Treesa said as she put her hands in a praying position. "It would be easier if I just show you." She shot more of the pollen straight down and into the ground. Trees that were in Hueco Mundo were starting to grow out of the ground.

"What is she doing?" Lisa said. The trees took the shape of hands and were able to grab onto her.

"I've got you." Treesa said.

"You might want to try thinking again." Lisa said and unleashed her hollow mask.

"What?!" Treesa said as she wasn't expecting that. Lisa used her new found power and was able to break free and attack again. "Stay back!" She unsnarled the vines around her and used the like whips to keep Lisa away from her. Lisa used her zanpakuto to slice away the vines.

"You have to do better than that." Lisa said.

"How about this?" Treesa said and was able to grab her zanpakuto with her vines. "Let's see if you can even fight without your weapon." She pulled as hard as she could and was able to pull it out of Lisa's hands.

"Do you really think taking away my zanpakuto is going to save you?" Lisa said.

"What is it with you asking all these questions? Don't you even care that I took your weapon?" Treesa said.

"I guess you can say I'm a little curious and I don't need it to beat you." Lisa said. She used Flash Step and appeared above her. She gave Treesa an axe kick and dropped Treesa to the ground. Lisa grabbed her weapon and was able to break it free from Treesa.

"Damn you." Treesa said as she got back up. Lisa reappeared from behind her and drove the bottome of her spear in Treesa's back. It had her slide against the ground until Treesa face-planted in the ground. Treesa tried to get back up, but she was pushed back down by Lisa's foot.

"Don't even try it. It's already over for you." Lisa said as her mask came off. Treesa looked back at her and saw she still had the same look in her eyes.

"Will you stop looking at me like you don't give a care about anything?" Treesa said. "What is the matter with you?"

"If I make it look like I don't care, it's because I'm only trying to know more." Lisa said. "I use to spy on captain meetings because I was ever so curious about them."

"What is it with you and being curious?" Treesa said.

"Earlier, you didn't believe me when I told you that I was the lieutenant of Squad Eight." Lisa said. "Squad Eight's flower represents obtaining everything. I like to think that if you want to obtain everything, it has to be in possession and knowledge. In order to obtain everything of knowledge, you have to ask questions, observe, and be curious."

"What does that have to do with now?" Treesa said.

"You asked why I acted the way I do. That's exactly what I'm talking about." Lisa said as she pointed her spear's edge towards Treesa's back. She thrusted it towards her and brought an end to Treesa's life.

To Be Continued….


	24. Pacification Kido

Two down and only two to go. Lisa and Hiyori defeated their opponents and were able to keep their towers safe. Love and Hacchi were still in the process of fighting their opponents. However, Hacchi didn't had a weapon to fight back with and his opponent, Marligo, was just as big as he was. Marligo swung his sword, but Hachi was able to avoid each of his strikes.

"I don't get it. Why don't you pull out a weapon and fight back?" Marligo said.

"Forgive me, but I prefer not to fight that way if it's possible to avoid it." Hacchi said. "You see, I use to be the lieutenant of the Kido Corp. I prefer to use kido to fight."

"Kido? Is that the power you soul reapers use?" Marligo said.

"Yes, allow me to show you." Hacchi said. "Hado #91: Senju Koten Taiho." Pink energy points were formed around Hacchi and all of them were launched and exploded around Marligo. He took the attack and didn't even try to get out of the way. The smoke cleared away and Marligo didn't seem bothered by the attack.

"Is that all it is?" Marligo said.

"There are actually many forms of kido and I happen to specialize in all of them." Hacchi said.

"You'll have to show me." Marligo said. "At the same time, I have to fight back." Marligo held out his hand and powered up a green Cero in his hands and launched it.

"Danku!" Hacchi said. An invisible wall appeared in front of him and shielded him from the attack.

"You've got some power for offense and defensive purposes." Marligo said. "I might have to step it up some." He held his katana and started to bend it. "Form, Montaña (mountain)." He was surrounded by green spirit energy and it started to grow in size. Marligo became the size of a mountain. He had white stone like substances covering his arms and feet. He also had a green crest mark that went around his forehead to both sides of his face with the point on his mask growing bigger.

"Oh my. I've never seen an arrancar that large before, but bigger isn't always better." Hacchi said.

"What's your excuse than, Fatso?" Marligo said. That caused Hacchi to be a little self-conscious. Marligo took the opportunity of Hacchi being distracted to grab onto him. He then tossed him down the street and caused him to slide down the road. Everyone heard and saw what happened.

"That doesn't look good. My bankai should provide some assistance." Sajin said as he was about to go and help Hacchi.

"There's no need." Shinji said.

"What are you talking about?" Sajin said.

"Hacchi can handle this just fine." Shinji said. "He might be a pacifist, but that doesn't stop him when he has to fight. There's a reason why Hacchi became the lieutenant of the Kido Corp after all." Marligo began walking towards Hacchi. Hacchi just laying against the ground and seemed injured, but he was able to pull himself up.

"What monstrous strength." Hacchi said.

"There's more than where that came from." Marligo said. He was about to slam his fist down, but Hacchi used the Flash Step and was able to avoid it before it hit him. Hacchi was able to get above him.

"I can't allow a beast like you to continue your rampage. You're too big for bakudo to stop you, but perhaps barriers will stop you." Hacchi said. He formed a blue barrier and was able to have it form around Marligo to try and contain him.

"Do you really think this can stop me?" Marligo said and was able to smash through the barrier very easily.

"Hado #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raīhō!" Hacchi fired a powerful blast of electricity and spirit energy. Marligo could actually feel the destructive power. He held out his arms and crossed them to try and block the attack. It caused a massive explosion and everyone could feel the force from the impact as a large gust of wind blew across all of them.

"Told you that Hacchi could handle it." Shinji said, but Sielin held a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't underestimate Marligo." Sielin said. Hacchi waited for the smoke to clear away, but it wasn't good when it did. Marligo was able to block the attack and was barely harmed from it.

"Inconceivable, he was able to block a level eighty kido." Hacchi said.

"I was informed about kido you soul reapers use. I was created as an arrancar to withstand powerful ones like the one you just shot at me." Marligo said. "It doesn't matter how powerful they are against me. Unless you are on Aizen's power level, you can't defeat me." Marligo raised his hand and swat Hacchi to the ground. Then, Marligo raised his foot and was about to stomp on him. Since barriers would not be able to help him, Hacchi used Flash Step again and managed to avoid him.

"If kido doesn't work on him, how can I defeat him?" Hacchi asked himself.

"You can't." Marligo said. He tried to grab Hacchi again, but Hacchi moved faster and was able to stay out of his grasp.

"I see that normal methods won't stop you." Hacchi said.

"What do you mean by normal methods?" Marligo said.

"To answer your question, allow me to tell you what kido even means." Hacchi said. "Kido means the demon way. It's use to guide the way of hollows back to civilized form in the Soul Society. As you know, when a zanpakuto slays a hollow, it cleanses them of their sins. Kido is just another method for that. However, they are like living creatures and decay in time."

"Why are you telling me this?" Marligo said.

"Because you should understand what was used to defeat you and it helps with what you are about to see." Hacchi said. "I've formed a second definition for kido. It's known as demon way and I actually have the powers of a demon." He held his hand over his head and formed his mask.

"A hollow's mask?" Marligo said.

"Yes. This mask amplifies my power." Hacchi said. "I do have hollow powers flowing through my body and they will be used to make my spells stronger."

"So that's what you meant. It still won't help you." Marligo said.

"You're larger size has increased your volume. I think it's time that you quiet down." Hacchi said. He formed a square with his fingers and another barrier was placed around Marligo. This time, the barrier was a deep shade of red.

"Do you really think this will contain me?" Marligo said. "Kido can't be used to stop me." He tried to smash his way out, but his hand got shocked. "What's going on?"

"A powerful kido such as this one with the combined power my hollow mask gives me makes this one all the more powerful and lethal." Hacchi said.

"You wouldn't. You don't have the guts." Marligo said.

"That young women you took away, Orihime, her powers aren't that much different than mine." Hacchi said. "Hers is superior to mine, but there's a difference between me and her. While I am a pacifist, I'm not against using my abilities to slay my foes."

"What are you going to do?" Marligo said as he was scared to see the outcome.

"You ae about to witness it." Hacchi said. He snapped his fingers and multiple lines surrounded the barrier's area until it had multiple squares on each side. "Away with you, great mountain giant of Hueco Mundo." Hacchi gave fingers one more snap. The lines around the barrier lit up and came down on the inside. The lights were like blades slicing through Marligo without any form of resistance. After that, his entire body fell apart as each block contained a piece of Marligo's body. "What a mess." Hacchi waved his right hand and clapped his two hands together and it caused all the blocks to disappear with the pieces of Marligo's corpse. It was just as Shinji said. Hacchi could handle himself just fine.

"Even Marligo has been defeated." Sielin said.

"There's still one left and if that one falls, the real Karakura Town will appear." Alamin said.

"Yes, but don't get your hopes to high." Aizan said. "Kido can be a powerful weapon in the hands of a master. The other three were lieutenants, but this last one is a different story."

"Should we jump into battle?" Alamin said.

"Not quite yet." Aizan said. "There's no need for us to jump into another battle because there is no chance of them winning no matter how many or how powerful they are."

To Be Continued…


	25. King Strength

Love was the only one left to defeat his opponent, Kalbin, one of Alamin's followers. The other three were defeated, but that doesn't mean Kalbin will go down just as easily. Both of them were fighting at the top of the pillar Love was protecting.

"You're mine." Kalbin said. He used Sonido to get behind Love. Kalbin swung his sword, but Love was able to duck down and only lost a few strands of hair.

"Watch the hair, man. It takes me forever to get it like this." Love said. He swung his zanpakuto, but Kalbin blocked it. Love grabbed onto Kalbin's arm and started spinning around until he let Kalbin go and sent him flying across the air. Kalbin felt great force in that throw, but he was able to regain his posture.

"Not bad." Kalbin said.

"Just wanted you to get a good view." Love said.

"A good view?" Kalbin asked.

"Looked around. You're other three friends have been beaten." Love said. "You're the only one left and I'm not going to fall so easily."

"I'm not going to fall either." Kalbin said. "Even if I'm the last arrancar, I won't fall. I will prevail for Master Alamin."

"We'll see about that." Love said. He flew forward and swung his sword down, but Kalbin held his sword back.

"I've never seen a soul reaper with physical strength like yours, but strength is not enough." Kalbin said and drove his knee into Love's gut and had him fall back. "I've got you." Kalbin launched a purple Cero and it blasted Love. Love fell to the ground, but he was able to jump back on his feet when he reached it.

"Is that all you've got?" Love asked.

"Bad question." Kalbin said as he appeared right in front of Love. Kalbin kept swinging his sword and Love was doing his best to block the attacks. "Come on. Come on and show me what you've got." The two of them slammed their swords together and then they slammed their heads together. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Not even close?" Love said. The two of them were forced to jump back from each other. Kalbin flew right at Love and slid down to strike from below. Love saw that attack coming and jumped into the air.

"What's the problem? Aren't you going to try and bring out those freaky masks those other three guys used?" Kalbin asked.

"I'm saving it for the right moment. Some members of our group can hold it for five minutes." Love said. "One can hold it for hours, but there's only a couple of us that can hold it for three minutes and I'm one of them."

"I get it. You're trying to weaken me and then bring out that mask to try and deal the finishing blow." Kalbin said as he jumped up to Love's level. "A simple tactic like that won't save you in this fight."

"We won't know that for sure, won't we?" Love said.

"I do know that for sure." Kalbin said. "I'm about to suck the life out of you." He drew a circle with his sword and formed zigzags inside. "Drain him dry of blood, Sanguijuela (leech)." Purple spirit energy shot towards him. When the light faded away, Kalbin was in a leech like body with his head sticking out between teeth and had long and lengthy arms with claws. He also had a purple circle going around his face with jagged edges pointing inwards.

"Just went I thought hollows couldn't get any uglier." Love said.

"Are you still running that mouth? Draw out your sword and let's get this over with." Kalbin said.

"Fine. We'll do things your way for now." Love said. He jumped up and brought out his zanpakuto. "Slam, Tengumaru!" His sword changed into the club like weapon. He raised it over him and slammed it down on Kalbin, but Kalbin was able to use both his arms to grab onto it and block it.

"Is that it? Is that all you got?" Kalbin said.

'There's no way. How was he able to block Tengumaru with those scrawny arms of his?' Love asked himself.

"I was actually expecting more." Kalbin said and was able to shove it off.

"Here goes nothing." Love said and he formed his hollow mask. He swung his zanpakuto from a downwards position and was able to hit Kalbin and sent him flying into the air. Love used the Flash Step and was able to get above him and his weapon caught on fire. "Hifuki no Koduchi!" He swung a ball of fire that blasted Kalbin down. When he made impact, a geyser of fire erupted. "Did that finish him?" Love kept his eyes opened, but he saw the fire was getting drawn in and Kalbin absorbed it.

"Surprise!" Kalbin shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me. He was able to get out of that?" Love said.

"Using attacks that aren't spiritual against me is a bad call." Kalbin said. "It looks like you're out of tricks." Kalbin flew up and grabbed Love's leg.

"Let go of me." Love said.

"Hold that thought." Kalbin said. He reached for Love's mask and smacked it off. "Okay, now you're done for." He tossed Love down and back to the street. Kalbin dived down, but Love was able to push off the ground as Kalbin crashed into it. "It's pointless to keep fighting." He said as he straightened himself up. "You're out of tricks and there's nothing you can do. My power surpasses yours."

"You seem cocky." Love said.

"Maybe I am. Those other three seemed to be on a lieutenant's level, but you must be weaker than they are." Kalbin said.

"Would you be so confident if you knew that I use to be the captain of Squad Seven?" Love said. Kalbin wasn't expecting to hear that. He never would have guessed that

"What? You use to be a captain?" Kalbin said.

"That's right." Love said. "In my squad, you don't care about the odds or how tough the opponent is. You face them with courage. That's what it means to be in that squad."

"Courage is one thing, but power is another." Kalbin said.

"Funny you should say that because the current captain and myself were some strong fellows. Physically and spiritually." Love said and held out his zanpakuto. "Bankai!" A giant explosion surrounded Love and Kalbin tried to block it. Kalbin heard something large step on the ground. When Kalbin was able to see again, he couldn't believe what was standing right in front of him. It was a goblin like creature with the same weapon as Love and it was a giant. "Kingu Tengumaru."

"What the hell? What is that thing?" Kalbin said.

"My bankai and it's not that much different from Sajin Komamaru." Love said. He swung his club and the goblin did the same thing. The goblin's smacked Kalbin and he crashed through some buildings for there was much more power behind that attack than the last. Kalbin hit the ground and had a hard time getting up.

"What are these soul reapers? Are they some kind of monsters?" Kalbin said. He looked up and saw the goblin creature jumped over him. It came down and straightened out his legs and crushed Kalbin.

"I'll admit you put up a good fight, but it's time we ended this." Love said. He moved and the goblin did the same. He grabbed Kalbin by the tip and hoisted him up. "I've always wanted to know what would happen if I did this." Kalbin knew what was going to happen.

"No, you wouldn't dare." Kalbin said.

"I would." Love said. He let go and Kalbin fell into the goblin's mouth and he swallowed. Love undid his bankai and there was nothing left of Kalbin. "Guess when I eat, whatever I eat goes with my bankai." All four battles were won.

"What now?" Sielin said.

"Simple, we prepare for battle." Aizen said. All of the remaining arrancar understood. Sielin and Alamin still had four arrancars each and all were prepared to go to battle.

"It's about time." Kenpachi said. "Come on Aizen, let's have some fun. I want to see what you're really capable of."

"If you wish to face Lord Aizen, you'll have to get through us." Alamin said.

"Is that right?" Kenpachi said.

"Captain Zeraki, this is not the time for you to settle your own personal desires." Yamamoto said.

"Just let me do my thing. So I take it you two upfront are members of the Espada." Kenpachi said. "Tell me, which one of you is the strongest?"

"So you are Kenpachi Zeraki. Lord Aizen has told us about you as well as all of you." Alamin said. "You desire to face the strongest of opponents."

"Yeah, I do. Now, answer my question. Who's number one?" Kenpachi demanded. Alamin and Sielin decided to do just that. Both of them reached for their zippers and up zipped their coats to show their numbers. Sielin had his on the right side of his chest and Alamin had his on his left. The one that had number one was….Alamin. Sielin had number two.

"That would be me." Alamin said.

"This is going to be fun." Kenpachi said.

To Be Continued….


	26. Espada Match-Ups

All four of the pillars were safe and secure. All that was left was to take on Aizen himself with the rest of his forces. It has been revealed that Alamin was Espada Number One and Sielin was Espada Number Two. It was clear which one Aizen was going to fight.

"So captains, shall we begin this fight?" Aizen said.

"All of you listen up." Alamin said as he turned his head to look at the followers. "Face these opponents and do not let Lord Aizen down. If you see one soul reaper going after him, stop them no matter what the cost."

"Right!" All of them said.

"Listen up!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "Even if your bodies are smashed and your bones are turned to dust, you must continue to fight until you're last breath. For today is the day that we remove the greatest threat from the Soul Society. Attack!" That not only gave the soul reapers the permission to attack, but it also allowed all the arrancars to attack. All of them faced off against a different opponent.

"This is going to be fun." Kenpachi said and Alamin appeared right in front of him. "So you accepted my challenge. What's your name?"

"Alamin Auder."

"Wow Kenny, he's ranked higher than that guy with the six arms your fought." Yachiru said.

"You might want to remove that child. I understand you don't hold the same traits as other captains, but you make up for it with your monstrous strength." Alamin said. "Calling it monstrous is an understatement. If the two of us fight, it will be cataclysmic."

"You think I give a care?" Kenpachi said. "He is right. Yachiru, you might want to get out of the way."

"Okay." Yachiru said as she got off Kenpachi.

"Alright, let's do this." Kenpachi said. Alamin was the first to attack. Both of them had their swords crash against each other and Kenpachi was actually being pushed back. "That's some power you got."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Alamin jumped off him and Kenpachi plummet to the ground and practically knocked a few buildings away. "If your power is so limited and all you have is strength, I suggest forfeiting this fight."

"You've got to be kidding. You don't know me as well as you claimed you did." Kenpachi said.

…

Sielin

Sielin was actually facing against three opponents who were an unlikely combo. He was up against Jushiro, Rangiku, and Byakuya.

"Might I ask why you two are here?" Byakuya asked.

"Forgive me if this bothers you Captain Kuchiki. It's just that I was ordered by my captain to assist you since you're lieutenant is not here and he hasn't returned yet." Rangiku said.

"What about you, Captain Ukitake?" Byakuya asked.

"I was all set to help Shunsui, but seeing as how you and Rangiku don't have any battle practice together and are likely to get in the other's way, I thought I could be a third party to settle things between you two." Jushiro said.

"Ridiculous." Byakuya said. "I don't need any assistance in dealing with this opponent." He held out his zanpakuto. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." He unleashed his shikai, but Sielin didn't seem intimidated.

"Dancing petals? I am the second ranked Espada. You'll have to do better than that against me." Sielin said. He poured in some of his power around his sword and slashed away all the petals Byakuya formed.

"He brushed off Captain Kuchiki's shikai like it was nothing." Rangiku said.

"Yes and that was just a small fraction of my power." Sielin said. "We are much stronger than the previous generation of Espada you Thirteen Court Guard Squads fought. We've seen videos of those battles and you barely survived against them. You don't stand chance against us."

"Let's see how you do against something you won't be able to touch." Rangiku said. "Growl, Haineko." Her zanpakuto's blade turned to the ash and attacked him.

"This isn't much better." Sielin said. He did the same thing with his sword, but the ashes kept coming.

"I have him." Rangiku said as the ash started to surround him in a sphere. Rangiku thought she had him, but an explosion from inside set him free.

"His power is indeed impressive. He doesn't even seem to be trying." Jushiro said.

"I'm not. Your nightmare is only beginning." Sielin said.

…

Aizen

While Aizen's arrancar's were fighting against the Soul Reapers, he stood in the air and just watched. He wasn't the only one. Yamamoto was just standing there as well.

"You're not going to take the opportunity to attack me?" Aizen said. "Do you fear my power? You fell victim to it before and ended up being powerless."

"While I am cautious of your power, Sosuke, I'm more cautious of your new arrancars." Yamamoto said.

"I get it." Aizen said. "Any good general surveys the surroundings, gages the enemy's strength. You're trying to figure out how to defeat my Espada since you know my power, but you know nothing about them since they have been claimed to be stronger than the previous." Aizen was right since he wasn't the only threat. Yamamoto needed to know how powerful these two were in order to defeat them and he can't do that if he fights Aizen and gets taken down.

"Let me ask you a question. Why did you try to invade Karakura Town?" Yamamoto said. "Didn't you want revenge on Ichigo Kurosaki? Wasn't it his wife's, Orihime's, power that you wanted?"

"While that is true, what better way to have revenge than destroy the town Ichigo tries so hard to protect." Aizen said. "Just you wait and see. The lower eight were powerful, but these two are unlike anything you've seen before.

…

Kenpachi

Kenpachi and Alamin took their fight to the ground. Alamin swung his sword and was actually pushing Kenpachi back, but Kenpachi didn't seem worried at all. As usual, he was enjoying himself.

"You're pretty good." Kenpachi said. "I've been waiting to face someone like you." Kenpachi swung his sword, but Alamin stepped back to avoid it. "I do have a question. Why isn't the Espada ranked zero here?"

"What do you mean?" Alamin said.

"Isn't the ranking of your system from zero to nine?" Kenpachi said.

"It use to be that way, but I don't like the number zero." Alamin said. "You should be happy from what I've heard about you. I am the strongest among all the Espada."

"Really? I actually do like that." Kenpachi said. He thrusted his sword and aimed for Alamin's head, but Alamin grabbed it with his bare hand.

"Strength is all you seem to possess." Alamin said. "Strength alone is not enough for a person to win battles of war. If you can't seem to fine the resolve to fight me than to satisfy yourself, there's nothing you can do to defeat me."

"Stop your talking." Kenpachi said. He pulled back his sword, but Alamin's hand didn't even seem cut. 'His hiero is powerful, but he must be able to get cut or else he wouldn't have stepped back from my attack.' He thought.

"Did I say something that made you mad?" Alamin said.

"You think I'm just fighting you because of my own personal reasons?" Kenpachi said. "I am a soul reaper. Even I have responsibilities that I've got to uphold even when they are a pain."

"Then prove me wrong." Alamin said.

….

Sielin

Jushiro had his zanpakuto in his shikai form as Sielin engaged him in close range combat. Sielin swung his katana down, but Jushiro tried blocking it. The power was too much as Jushiro was pushed down. Sielin looked behind him and saw Byakuya and Rangiku attacking him. He used the Sonido to avoid the petals and the ash and appear behind them.

"Interesting. From what I heard, you're not one for working people, Captain Kuchiki." Sielin said.

'He's right about that. Captian Kuchiki is one to fight alone.' Rangiku thought.

"While that is true, now is not the time for that." Byakuya said. "We are at war and there is vast difference in power. As long as this doesn't damage my pride, I will allow it. Lieutenant Matsumoto, you try to slow him down while I look for a weak point."

"I understand." Rangiku said.

"That's mature of you, Byakuya Kuchiki." Sielin said. Jushiro rejoined them and the three of them. "However, your pride will be damage. Your pride, your body, and your bones. Not a single one of you will get out of here alive."

"Don't be so sure. Kenpachi is handling your fellow Espada and the other captains and lieutenants can handle the rest." Jushiro said. "It's basically one against two in those fights and they can handle those opponents."

"I don't doubt those weaklings will be defeated." Sielin said. "The ones you should be concerned about are Alamin and myself." What secret power do these two hold? What is the source of their strength?

To Be Continued…


	27. Showdown of Speed

Each battle was happening at the same time. Alamin was fighting against Kenpachi and Sielin was facing off against Rangiku, Byakuya, and Jushiro. Aizen and Yamamoto were just surveying the battles that were going on. All the other captains and lieutenants were fighting against the fraciones of Alamin and Sielin. Right now, Sui-Feng and Omaeda was against a female arrancar. She had brown hair that was tied in the back with tight pants and top that showed some of her cleavage with her mask covering her mouth. Sui-Feng and the arrancar were moving like ninjas and were clashing against each other. Both of them landed on a roof and at a standoff.

"I've got you." Omaeda said as he was coming from above with his katana. The female arrancar moved with Sonido and was able to avoid him.

"Moron." Sui-Feng complained. "Do not announce your attack. You also use what you see. It's obvious she's a speedy opponent. An attack like that was too slow."

"Sorry." Omaeda said.

"She is right about me being fast." The female arrancar said as she stood on a pole. "I must admit that I am impressed with your skills. You have to be the captain of Squad Two I've heard about."

"That's right." Sui-Feng said.

"Allow me to give you an introduction. I am one of Master Alamin's fracioness. My name is Banti Vilita. You being able to keep up with me is impressive, but why fight with a fat man like him."

"I'm not fat. I'm plumb." Omaeda said.

"I don't enjoy it, but I have no choice." Sui-Feng said. "He's nothing, but deadweight in this fight and if he gets killed…fine."

"How could you say that?" Omaeda said.

"What captain does speak to their subordinates like that and threaten to kill him?" Banti asked.

"I focus on the mission and what needs to be done." Sui-Feng said. She pulled out her katana and attacked. Banti moved away and Sui-Feng went after her.

"Wait for me." Omaeda said as he went after the both of them. Banti and Sui-Feng were running incredibly fast as they ran side by side. Banti pulled out two kunai. The two of them kept slashing at each other, but both of them were skilled and practically equal.

"I've never met anyone keep up with me, but you are doomed to lose this fight." Banti said.

"We'll see about that." Sui-Feng said. She jumped into the air and made afterimages of herself.

"You can't beat me with a simple trick like that." Banti said. She made images of herself as well. All of them attacked and the images canceled each other out. The two real ones were the only ones left standing and Omaeda started to attack.

"Smash her, Gegetsuburi!" Omaeda said and unleashed his shikai. He tossed it at Banti, but she saw it coming. She used Sonido to avoid it.

"Pathetic." Banti said. Omaeda appeared right behind her and tried to attack again, but Banti used Sonido again.

"How is she able to move so fast? Even with that trick similar to Flash Step, she shouldn't be able to act that quickly." Omaeda said.

"You are right for once." Sui-Feng said. "She must be quite skilled in the quick and silent assassination style."

"You better believe I am." Omaeda felt something cut against his back and then got kicked in the head by Banti. "Perhaps I should kill you first. You'll be an easy kill so I can get you out of the way."

"Don't underestimate me. I'm the lieutenant of Squad Two. Moves like Flash Step are our specialty." Omaeda said.

"That would explain how you got behind me like you did." Banti said. "You'll still meet your end." Her attacks were so fast and Omaeda couldn't do anything to stop her. Sui-Feng acted and swung her sword, but Banti was able to avoid her.

"Thanks for the save." Omaeda said, but ended up getting hit in the face.

"I didn't do it to save you. I'm simply focused on killing her." Sui-Feng said.

"You are quite brutal to your comrades." Banti said. "It's too bad we couldn't be on the same side. We probably would have gotten along."

"I doubt that. This fight could be trouble if it goes on for too long. I'll have to end this." Sui-Feng said. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Her katana changed and it became her stinger-like shikai. "This will be over in a flash. Two strikes in the same spot will kill you."

"Captain, why would you tell her that?" Omaeda said.

"She'll figure that out when the first strike doesn't kill her." Sui-Feng said. "Besides, we seem to be on equal levels. It seemed right as a warrior to share that information."

"So that will kill me in two strikes as long as they are in the same spot?" Banti said. "That isn't a problem because you won't be able to strike me that many times." She held out her kunai and formed an X with them. "Sneak around, Elfo Furtivo (stealth elf)." A puff of smoke came around Banti with flashes of light inside. Her outfit changed with a red sash around her head with bra armor and panties with a loin cloth and showed her hole in her stomach. She had small pieces of armor around her ankles and wrists with pieces of clothing going up her arms and stopping at her shoulders with her hold dagger like weapons.

"I'm not impressed. You don't seemed to have changed much." Sui-Feng said.

"Maybe not, but she is sexy." Omaeda said with a blush on his face, but it became red with pain with Sui-Feng hitting him in the face.

"Don't admire how the enemy works." Sui-Feng said. "Just stay out of the way. It's clear that you can't harm her. I'll have to defeat this enemy myself."

"You can try, but you're only going to fail." Banti said.

"We'll see." Sui-Feng said and went to attack. She held out her stinger, but Banti blocked it with her dagger and used the other to attack. Sui-Feng moved back from the attack.

"You won't be able to escape." Banti said. She held out her daggers and let them go. They were actually floating in the air. She also used telepathic powers and extra pairs of daggers came out of her armor around her wrists and ankles. Six daggers were floating around her. "Dance for me." She had the daggers attack, but Sui-Feng was able to avoid them.

"Whoa! She can control those daggers with her mind?" Omaeda said.

"That won't stop me." Sui-Feng said.

"They all came directly at you." Banti said. "Let's see if you can handle them coming at you in different directions." She had her daggers surround Sui-Feng and attack from all over. Sui-Feng tried her best, but they were starting to graze her. "I've got you." She had the daggers impale her, but all they hit were her captain's coat.

"Nice try." Sui-Feng said as she appeared behind Banti and Banti had her daggers come back.

"An impressive trick, but that won't work a second time." Banti said.

"Let's see how far this power of yours can take you." Sui-Feng said. Both of them were moving incredible fast again and kept clashing against each other.

"Both of them are moving so fast. I can barely keep up with them." Omaeda said as all he could do was watch. Sui-Feng and Banti became visible again, but Sui-Feng has taken the most damage for she had cuts all over her body.

"It would seem my speed is superior to yours." Banti said.

"Look again." Sui-Feng said. Banti looked closer at her body and saw Sui-Feng left a few bruises on her and was able to sting her over left breast.

"I didn't even notice." Banti said.

"In a battle of speed, even the smallest of difference in speed can make a big difference in the battle." Sui-Feng said. "Executing the right tactics help as well. One more strike and you are as good as dead."

"You'll be lucky to get that second hit." Banti said.

"Captain!" Omaeda said he came rushing to her side. "Are you alright? She's able to deal more damage to you and no one has ever been able to match your speed except for Yoruichi."

"I'm fine you idiot." Sui-Feng said. "I have to figure out how to counter that speed of hers or else I won't be able to get the second sting in."

"The second sting?" Omaeda said. He wished he could help, but all he seemed to do was get in the way because he wasn't as skilled in speed. He didn't know what to do, but soon an idea came to him. "Captain, I have an idea."

"Great, I'm good as dead." Sui-Feng complained.

"Just listen." Omaeda said and whispered into her ear. Sui-Feng was actually impressed.

"I'm astounded, Omaeda. That could actually work." Sui-Feng said.

"Finally, I say something she agrees to." Omaeda said as he praised himself.

"I'll take the lead." Sui-Feng said and went to attack.

"Whatever you're doing won't work." Banti said as she unleashed all of her daggers.

"This plan better work." Sui-Feng whispered. She was doing her best to avoid all the daggers, but they were dangerously close to hitting her.

"That's it. Keep trying to avoid them and tire out." Banti said.

"I've got you!" Omaeda got behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What?" Banti said.

"Captain, do it!" Omaeda said and Sui-Feng was able to knock all the daggers away. Sui-Feng dived in and went for the second sting.

"What are you doing? Your arms is blocking the mark of her first sting." Banti said. "If you don't move it, you'll get sting."

"I know." Omaeda said. He did seem nervous, but wasn't moving.

"You can't be serious." Banti said as she knew what he was doing Sui-Feng stung Omaeda's arm and the stinger went through him and stung Banti and Omaeda tried his best not to scream. Omaeda got marked, but Banti felt it. "You actually let her sting you to kill me."

"If he moved it, you would have escaped. This is the end." Sui-Feng said. Banti couldn't fight it and her entire body was vaporized. "Omaeda, I'm impressed this plan of yours worked."

"Thank you, but could you please remove the homonka?" Omaeda pleaded.

"I don't think so. I think I'll keep it to discipline you and threaten to kill you." Sui-Feng said and Omaeda got scared.

"Please don't joke like that." Omaeda begged. Sui-Feng won her battle, but what are the rest like?

To Be Continued…


	28. Demons of the Wind

The battles between the arrancars and the soul reapers continued in the fake Karakura Town. Sui-Feng was able to defeat one of them, but there were still seven arrancar that were just as powerful and two Espada still fighting. Alamin continued his fight with Kenpachi. Despite not being able to get the upper hand on him, Kenpachi was enjoying his fight and Alamin was just becoming annoyed with him.

"Why are you still smiling?" Alamin said.

"Just having a good time." Kenpachi said. Kenpachi swung his sword, but Alamin deflected it and thrusted his hand against Kenpachi to push him back into a wall.

"I've already told you, but you don't seem to listen." Alamin said. "Fighting me without a resolve will do you no good."

"I heard you the first time." Kenpachi said.

"Come on, Kenny. You can still take this guy." Yachiru said from the top of a roof. Alamin looked in her direction. He knew who she was and he was beginning to formulate a plan that will make this fight more interesting since Kenpachi won't quit.

"I think I found something to give you that resolve." Alamin said and used Sonido to appear behind Yachiru.

"Yachiru, behind you!" Kenpachi called out. Yachiru turned around, but Alamin kicked her and sent her crashing into the building across the street. "Yachiru!" He ran over to her and dug her out of the building, but she was badly hurt when she was able to get her out.

"Does that give you more of a resolve? A child like her shouldn't even be in this place." Alamin said. "It's a mystery why she's even a lieutenant if she doesn't even put up a fight."

"You just made a big mistake." Kenpachi said as he turned to face him, but he gave a look that he never really gave. He looked like he wanted to kill Alamin for vengeance.

"That's more like it." Alamin said as he could feel what Kenpachi wanted.

…

Kensei

Kensei was fighting along Mashiro and Shuhei against their enemy. Mashiro was about to kick the enemy, but Shuhei acted faster than she did. He swung his sword, but the arrancar jumped over it and Mashiro tried to force herself to stop.

"No fair, I had him Shuhei!" Mashiro complained.

"Sorry. I saw a chance to strike and I did." Shuhei said.

"Stop it, both of you. We don't have the time to be fighting against each other." Kensei said as he was entirely focused on the enemy. The arrancar had blonde hair with his mask remains being to flat pieces on both cheeks. His right arm was sleeveless with tight white pants and black boots. "This guy isn't messing around and neither should you two."

"Tough talk, but we'll see how long you can keep it up after I beat you down."

"Before we go any further, tell us your name." Shuhei said.

"What good will knowing his name do. Does it even matter once we beat him?" Mashiro asked.

"It's fine young lady. I am one of Master Alamin's fracciones. My name is Finlin Molika. Judging by the number on your back, captain, and the badge your subordinate wears, you belong to Squad Nine."

"That's right." Kensei said.

"I do believe that one of my rulers was a captain of that division before he was labeled a traitor." Finlin said. Kensei knew he was talking about Kaname. He looked over to Shuhei to see how he would react, but he wasn't reacting at all.

"You don't need to worry." Shuhei said as he knew that Kensei was watching him. "I've been able to get pass what happened to Captain Tosen. I'll be alright."

"That's right. Hold up a brave face Shuhei." Mashiro said. "Now, let's take him down." She sprinted right at Finlin. She tried giving him one of her powerful kicks, but he was able to avoid it. "Mashiro Drop Kick!" She brought both of her legs together and kicked Finlin in the chest and had him crash to the ground with him being in a crater.

"Did she get him?" Shuhei said.

"That's right." Mashiro said as she did a superhero pose, but she saw a yellow Cero being shot at her. She was able to avoid it, but just barely. They all looked down and saw Finlin standing and he didn't seem harmed at all.

"Not bad, but not good enough either." Finlin said. He worked his way back up to their level and they were impressed that he was able to get back up and didn't even seem hurt from that kick. "I guess I'll have to step things up a little because I don't want to get kicked around like I'm a soccer ball."

"How about a punching bag instead?" Kensei asked as he went to attack with Shuhei. Finlin wasn't worried at all. Finlin used his sword to block Shuhei from swinging his sword and was able to block Kensei's fist with his spare arm. Kensei didn't think he could have that much endurance.

"Unreal. How did he do that?" Shuhei asked.

"I'm not even warmed up." Finlin said. He used all of his strength and was able to push the both of them back.

"What's going on? Did you two get soft?" Mashiro said.

"We're not soft. This guy is a lot tougher than he looks." Kensei said.

"That's right. I can defeat the three of you and you're about to see what I'm like when I'm my real self." Finlin said. "This should end the battle quickly." Spiritual pressure was gathering around him and so was the moisture in the air as a ring made from water circled around him. "Come out of your shell, Cangrejo, Ermitaño (hermit crab)." His right arm had a large crab's claw and more of his face was covered. He also had a structure that was similar to a conch shell on his back.

"This is a problem. It looks like his sword release has raised his defensive power more than the rest of his traits." Kensei said.

"That's right. Would you like to see how powerful this shell of mine is?" Finlin said.

"I'll give it a try!" Mashiro cheered and went to attack him.

"Mashiro, don't!" Kensei called out, but she ignored him. Mashiro brought hack her fist, but Finlin used his claw like a shield and was able to block her powerful punch. There wasn't a crack or anything.

"My defense is the strongest in Hueco Mundo. I am like Master Alamin's shield." Finlin said. "Not that he needs one with how powerful he is." Shuhei thought about what he said and looked towards Kenpachi's fight.

'He's right. Captain Zeraki is having a rough time.' Shuhei thought and turned to Sielin fighting Jushiro, Byakuya, and Rangiku. 'The other one seems to be just as powerful.'

"Shuhei!" Kensei said and brought Shuhei back to reality. "I need your absolute focus on this fight."

"Understood." Shuhei said and held out his weapon with Kensei. "Reap, Kazeshini!"

"Blast it, Tachikaze!" Both of them unleashed their shikai and Finlin seemed interested in the both of them.

"Kazeshini and Tachikaze. Both of them hold wind in the name. Are you planning on BLOWING me away?" Finlin chuckled, but no one else was laughing because they were serious.

"No fair! I don't have a wind zanpakuto." Mashiro complained. Almost everyone was serious. "I'll just beat you without it." She went to attack again.

"Moron." Finlin said. He held out his claw and opened it up and fired volumes of water and blasted her and it was pushing her back.

"Mashiro!" Shuhei said. He used Kazeshini to save her as he used the chain to grab onto her and pull her out of the water. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm just getting started." Mashiro said and showed she unleashed her hollow mask.

"We can't act rash." Kensei said. "We need to figure out how to get past his defenses." He held up his knife and unleashed blades of wind. Finlin held up his claw out front and his defenses were staying strong as the wind was having no effect.

"Let me try." Shuhei said as he tossed one end of Kazeshini, but it just bounced right off Finlin.

"I'm telling you that it's useless. You can't break my shell." Finlin said.

"He is so full of himself." Mashiro said.

"Don't worry about it. I know how we can beat him." Kensei said and both of them found that amazing that he did it so quickly.

"Amazing. How do you already know?" Shuhei asked.

"I've dealt with defenses like this before. Just do as I tell you to do." Kensei said. He held out his knife and charged right at Finlin.

"That's right. Fly right into your demise." Finlin said. He put up his defenses again and was even able to block that attack as Kensei tried his hardest to push his knife through. When he couldn't he just flew back.

"Shuhei, attack the exact same spot I just did. Do it before he moves." Kensei said.

"Understood." Shuhei said as he tossed one end of his blade. He managed to hit the same spot, but Shuhei's attack bounced right off again.

"Don't stop, moron. Keep it going." Ken said. Shuhei did what he said and lashed his weapon around to hit the same spot again and again.

"What are you up to? I keep telling you that you aren't going to get through my defenses." Finlin said as he was blocking each attack.

"Mashiro, give him your strongest attack at the same spot this time." Kensei ordered.

"Right!" Mashiro said and went for one last attack. "Mashiro Kick!"

"It won't work!" Finlin said as the attack hit. Finlin was confident in the results, but he was wrong. Cracks were starting to form. "What the hell?"

"I knew it." Kensei said as he scared Finlin and appeared behind him. "Attack one spot in great defenses with enough force and the whole thing falls apart." Finlin looked on Kensei's face and he was scared. Fear was filling his body and he didn't understood it. It was like he was looking at a demon.

"What are you? Are you some sort of monster?" Finlin said. He tried to attack with his claw, but Kensei grabbed both ends to it.

"You don't have the room to talk." Kensei said and tried it to pieces. Finlin didn't think this would happen. Kensei grabbed Finlin and was able to pull him out of his shell.

"I've got this!" Shuhei said and sliced Finlin in two. Blood spilled out and Kensei let them dropped down.

"Done and one. His defense might have bene strong, but not stronger than me." Kensei said. The wielder of the wind demon and someone that was a wind demon. Finlin fell victim to both.

To Be Continued…


	29. Past Shocking

Two arrancars down and eight remained. Kensei and Sui-Feng defeated their opponents, but there were still powerful opponents. Right now, Izuru and Rose were fighting against a female arrancar. She swung her sword, but Rose was able to keep all of her attacks back. Izuru appeared behind her to attack, but she dived down and was able to avoid his attack from behind.

"She's skilled." Izuru said. This female arrancar was powerful. She had brown hair that waved around She wore black leggings with a white skirt and her shirt was opened up at the bottom to show her belly with mask being on the top of her head.

"Don't let your guard down. Make sure to study your opponent and attack when you see the right opening." Rose said. "With someone at her caliber, we have to attack her precisely."

"I understand." Izuru said.

"I hope you two handsome men aren't planning on giving up on me. We're having so much fun."

"She thinks this is fun?" Izuru said.

"Exactly who are you?" Rose asked.

"Where are my manners? My name is Lamika Clifidia. I am a member of Master Sielin's fracciones. I know who you two are. You're the captain and lieutenant from Squad Three."

"So you know who we are." Izuru acknowledge.

"Mostly you." Lamika said. "I heard that you failed to stop Gin Ichimaru from leaving and you still hold that guilt with you." She was right as Izuru looked away with regret. Izuru wasn't like Shuhei. He still is haunted of the facts of what became of Gin Ichimaru when it was discovered that he was the enemy.

"Izuru, don't look away from the enemy." Rose said.

"Right. I'm sorry" Izuru said as he tried to get his head back in the fight.

'I should be concerned, but I need to focus on this fight.' Rose thought. 'I don't know what Izuru's relationship was like with Gin, but I need Izuru's help to defeat this enemy. I just hope he won't let himself get distracted.'

"If we're done talking, I like to get back to having fun with you boys." Lamika said. "That is if you have the power to stop me unlike with Gin, Izuru." She was taunting him and Izuru fell for it. He wanted to correct his mistakes and he was going to.

"I'll show you!" Izuru said as he just charged recklessly into battle.

"Izuru, don't!" Rose called out to try and stop him, but Izuru actually ignored his captain. Izuru swung his sword down, but Lamika blocked the attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" Lamika said.

"I'm only getting started." Izuru said. "Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Izuru unleashed his shikai. Lamika moved her head to avoid the end impaling it. Izuru pulled it back as it cut against the metal and Lamika felt it get heavier.

"What? I can't keep it up right. It feels heavier." Lamika said.

"That's the power of my zanpakuto, Wabisuke. Anything Wabisuke cuts will gain even more weight." Izuru said. He swung it again, but Lamika was able to block that one too. It took a good amount of muscle power and it didn't help that it got so heavy after the second block that she was forced to let it drop and crash against the ground. "You're without your weapon. Surrender the battle."

"I don't think so." Lamika said as she was powering up a Bala in her hand.

"Play, Kinshara!" Rose said and his katana changed into the whip form of his zanpakuto. He used it to grab Izuru around the waist and moved it before the Bala could hit him. Rose pulled Izuru back to his side. "Izuru, we can't afford to be reckless. Don't let her words get to you." Izuru realized that he did behave unprofessionally. He told himself not to let that happen again.

"I'm sorry." Izuru said.

"I'll let it slide if we can defeat her." Rose said.

"Let's see if you can do that after I show you what I can really do. The weight of my sword makes no difference." Lamika said. She dived down to go for her sword. She placed her hand against the blade and slid against it. "Ensnare and shock, Medusa (jellyfish)." She was surrounded in a jellylike bubble and it was beginning to throb.

"What's she doing?" Izuru said.

"Get ready. She's about to show her true power." Rose said. The bubble burst and her true power was revealed. She was wearing a dress-like structure that gave the appearance of a jellyfish with tentacles the headpiece she wore as a mask also got a few extensions that were like tentacles.

"What do you think? Do you like what you see?" Lamika said.

"Don't try to flatter us. We're suppose to enemies." Izuru said. Lamika used Sonido and appeared directly across from them.

"Even enemies can have tension. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you when you faced Gin." Lamika said. Another shot at Izuru that he let get to. Izurur never did confront Gin personally. Lamika saw that he had his guard down and that gave her the chance to attack. One of her tentacles on her dress stretched out and pounded Izurur and it also shocked him as he felt a thousand volts of electricity course through his body.

"Izuru!" Rose said. He used Flash Step to appear behind him and caught him from falling back. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Izuru groaned as he tried to fight through the pain. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I just get over it?' He asked himself. If he doesn't do something, his thoughts on Gin will be his down fall.

"Izuru, I want you to stand down." Rose said and Izuru was not expecting to hear that.

"But you might need my help sir." Izuru said.

"It's obvious you are too distracted to fight. I shall handle it." Rose said and he was right. Izuru could not fight properly.

"I think you should just throw in the towel." Lamika said.

"Enough of this." Rose said and started to lash around with his attacks. Lamika brought out another one of her tentacles and was able to match each of his attacks. Both of them were even.

"You are skilled. It's obvious as to why you were made a captain." Lamika said. "Let's see how you do against two." She stretched out another one of her tentacles to try and zap him.

"That won't be a problem." Rose said and formed his mask. He used the added power from it and was able to keep both of them away.

"So you can form a mask as well." Lamika said. "Too bad even that won't save you." She stretched out a third one from behind and Rose couldn't do anything about this one. Izuru had to do something. He can't hold himself back anymore. He moved in and sliced off the tentacle before it could reach Rose.

"Izuru, I told you to stand down." Rose said.

"I know, but it's a lieutenant's responsibility to aid their captain." Izuru said. "I couldn't do anything to stop Captain Ichimaru. I didn't want to believe it, but he's not alive anymore. You are my captain and it's my job to aid you. I might have failed before, but I can use that as inspiration to grow stronger and to stop this fight."

"That is what I like to hear." Rose said.

"How nice, but you still can't win." Lamika said.

"Izuru, if you are serious about this, follow my lead and strike when I give the order." Rose said.

"Roger." Izuru said.

"I will end it right now." Lamika said. She used her tentacle again to attack with lightning. Both of them moved as fast as they could. Rose launched Kinshara and had it wrap around the tentacle. He used his power to have the both of them come to the ground. "Moron. That will just allow the electricity to travel straight to you." The electricity was coming down his whip and was going to hit.

"Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!" Rose formed the iron rod in his hand. He stabbed it into his own zanpakuto. About a hundred were formed and impaled in his weapon or her tentacle.

"What?" Lamika said. With the metal rods in her tentacle like that, the electricity was being conducted and she couldn't use it.

"Now!" Rose said. That was the signal for Izuru to attack. He appeared behind Lamika and position his sword to her waist.

"You were right, Lamika. I couldn't do anything to stop Captain Ichimaru, but I will make up for that by slaying those who are like you." Izuru said. He pulled the blade back and it cut her right in half. Her body dropped down and defeated she was.

"Nicely done." Rose said as he discarded his mask.

"Thank you, captain." Izuru said. No matter how much the past still shocks Izuru, he will continue to fight.

…

Hueco Mundo

While all these battles were going on, Ichigo and his friends were fighting an infestation of hollows in Las Noches. There were many and they just kept coming.

"How many of these things are there?" Grimmjow said as he tossed one into another.

"We don't have time. We've got to get back to the World of the Living." Ichigo said. Another hollow was about to attack, but a yellow blast saved him.

"You're right." Ichigo looked up and was faced with Tier Harribel.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said since he never met her before.

"Tier Harribel. I'm going to get you back to Karakura Town."

To Be Continued…


	30. Frozen Bite

Tier finally was able to catch up to everyone else in Las Noches. She said she could take Ichigo back to Karakura Town.

"You're going to get me back to Karakura Town?" Ichigo asked. "I don't even know who you are. How do I know you're not the enemy?"

"It's okay. You can trust her." Nel said.

"It's true." Chad came out and stood next to Harribel with Apacci.

"Chad! You're alright!" Ichigo said.

"I am thanks to Harribel." Chad said. "Harribel use to be in the same generation of Espada as Grimmjow was. She came here to help us defeat Aizen."

"That's correct. I can help you get to Karakura Town." Tier said as she stepped over to talk to Ichigo. "You are the only one that can defeat Aizen and you're going to need my help."

"Your help?" Ichigo said.

"Having her on our side would be helpful. Her power is not something to be laughed at. I should know from experience." Toshiro said.

"Alright. If these guys say you're good, I'll take their word for it." Ichigo said. Harribel was glad to hear that. She slid two fingers and opened up a garganta. "The rest of you stay here."

"What? You're going to need us to beat Aizen." Grimmjow said.

"These hollows are nothing and I need to make sure Orihime and Kalia are safe." Ichigo said. "As ironic as it is, it's safer for them here then back home. I need you guys here to make sure their safe. I'm also the only one who can beat Aizen since I'm the only one who isn't affected by Aizen's power."

"He's right. That's why it's imperative that we go now." Tier said. "Out of everyone here, I'm the strongest. I can assist you in this battle." Ichigo agreed and was ready to leave.

"Ichigo." Ichigo turned around to look at Orihime with Kalia in her arms. He could tell that she was scared as he could see tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"It'll be alright, Orihime. I promise." Ichigo said. "When this is over, we'll take Kalia to where her real home is." That was a promise he was going to keep. Just hearing those words made Orihime felt better because she believed when Ichigo says something, he'll do it. With that said, Ichigo and Harribel jumped into the garganta and charged to battle.

…

Karakura Town

Sielin was still fighting against Jushiro, Rangiku, and Byakuya. He could feel around the area and felt many of the other arrancars were defeated. He expected something like this would happen.

"Figures. Three of our followers have been defeated." Sielin said. "Oh well. At least they weakened the enemy and it's less work for us."

"Still running that mouth?" Byakuya said.

"You might have gotten the upper hand against us, but that still doesn't matter." Sielin said.

"If you are so confident in your abilities, why don't you show us? Show us this secret strength you possess."

"That will happen in time." Sielin said and he was serious. For now, there were other battles going on. Shinji and Momo were facing their own opponent.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Momo unleashed her shikai and launched a fireball at their opponent, but he was able to block it. This enemy was a male that had his mask like a bear's head. His zipped up jacket went down to his forearms with the sleeves rolled up and the simply baggy pants.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Mom, you're not distracted with Aizen being here. I know you admired him a lot." Shinji asked.

"No, Captain Hirako. I know that he is an enemy." Momo said. "I won't let my feelings for him cloud my judgement."

"That's good because you're going to need a clear head. It's the only thing that's going to keep you alive longer when I get through with you."

"Who are you anyway?" Shinji asked.

"That's right. I haven't given you my name, but I don't think it matters since the both of you will be dead. I am one of Master Sielin's fracciones. My name is Frio Temperada."

"This guy sounds like he loves to talk a lot." Shinji said. "Momo, let's quiet him down, shall we?"

"Yes sir." Momo said.

"You two think you can take me on. Come and get me." Frio said. Both of them took that invitation as they drew out their swords. Momo was the first to attack. She swung her sword, but Frio was able to block each of her attacks.

"I've got you!" Shinji said as he was coming down from above to attack. Frio saw him coming and pushed Momo back so he can block it. He gave Momo a strong kick and was able to push Shinji away from him.

"You never reveal where you're going to attack you moron." Frio said.

"Perhaps that is the coward's method." Shinji said.

"If that's all you got, this will be easy." Frio said and he went on the offense. He was coming right at the both of them, but they both moved out of the way. That didn't stop Frio from crashing right into a building and the whole thing collapsing into nothing, but rocks and ruble.

"Wow. He's really strong if he could do that." Momo said.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean we can't beat him." Shinji said. "Do you think you could be more careful, arrancar? We put a lot of work into putting this place together and I hate to see all that hard work go to such waste."

"You are one strange soul reaper." Frio said. "This whole place is practically an illusion so who cares if it goes down to pieces. You should stay focus about yourself not getting torn to pieces." Frio took a position that looked like he was ready to attack. Momo braced herself to what would come.

"Momo, stand back for now." Shinji said.

"But why?" Momo said.

"I need you to prepare something that will BLOW this guy away. I'll keep him TIED UP while you work on it." Shinji said and went to attack. Frio met him halfway in the air and the two of them continued to clash against each other.

"Fighting me alone? You think you're better than me or something?" Frio said.

"Do you ever stop talking? Your voice is so annoying." Shinji asked as the two of them kept clashing against each other. Shinji tried swinging down, but Frio jumped and flipped backwards to avoid his attack.

"I'm getting bored here. This is going to drag on. I'm going to bring an end to your life right now." Frio said and bit on the metal of his sword. "Freeze, Oso Polar (polar bear)." A white mist flew out of his mouth and surrounded him. Shinji was being cautious on what this form will be like. He could see his shadow shifting around. It was beginning to feel like the temperature was dropping. When Frio let out a loud roar, the mist cleared and he was in his new form. He had a white fur cape and his arms and feet were in armor that looked like it belong to a bear.

"A wild bear? Does that mean you're going into hibernation? The temperature is starting to drop." Shinji said.

"Still being a smart mouth? I'm about to freeze it off." Frio said and attacked. He swung his bear claw, but Shinji held up his sword and blocked it, but there was much force behind it that it pushed him back. "You're dead!" He went straight for him, but suddenly he couldn't move and felt like he got caught in something. "What the hell?"

"Nice work, Momo." Shinji said. Momo understood what Shinji wanted her to do. She set up a net made from kido just like the time she and Rangiku fought Harribel's fracciones. She was able to do it while Shinji was fighting.

"You sneaks. You set me up." Frio said.

"Yes. This is the end of the line for you, arrancar." Momo said. "Snap, Tobiume!" She sliced the net with her sword and cause flames to ride against it. They reached Frio and it caused an explosion that appeared to have done the job. "That should have done the trick."

"Don't celebrate." Shinji said. "Take a closer look around. Either he's been blown to ashes or he withstood it. I don't see a corpse dropping to the ground." Momo was a little scared if the enemy was able to keep fighting after that explosion. They waited for the smoke to clear, but something was starting to glimmer inside. When the smoke clew away, he was inside a cocoon of ice and it shielded him.

"That was a close call. Good thing I was able to put up my defenses in time." Frio said as the ice sublimated to vapor.

"There's no way. How could he still be standing after that?" Momo said.

"He was able to form ice and use it to defend himself." Shinji said. "Impressive he was able to do it so quickly."

"Yeah and I can do a lot more." Frio said and opened his mouth as wide as he could. "Congelado Mordedura (frozen bite)." He fired a cold beam that took the form of a fangs. Momo and Shinji were barely able to avoid the attack, but they felt the cold power that blew against them. They saw the destructive power it possessed as it destroyed a building and froze it solid before it could completely fall apart. "Any last words because that is going to be you two?"

"Can they be for you to shut up? I'm tired of hearing you yapping that mouth." Shinji said and Frio was furious from that.

"That's it. You're dead!" Frio said and flew right at the both of them. Neither of them made an effort to move as Frio grew closer. He held up both of his claws and sliced down, but they both just vanished without a trace. "What?! An illusion?" He looked around because he didn't get how they could have done that, but everything around him started to spin. "What's going on?"

"It looks like my zanpakuto, Sakanade is taking its affect." Shinji said as his voice was coming from everywhere.

"What are you talking about?" Frio said and started to feel dizzy and sick.

"When Momo cut the net, I poured in some of Sakanade's power." Shinji said. "It's taking full affect now because everything is spinning around and you can't even tell which way is up."

"Damn you." Frio said as he was trying to keep himself from puking.

"It's over." Shinji said. One strike from him was all that it took as Frio dropped to the ground and Shinji and Momo stood in the air with victory. "He was a real nuisance."

"Excellent work, captain." Momo said.

"Thanks, but the fight isn't over yet." Shinji asked as looked over to Aizen and the two Espada. He knew the real battle hasn't started yet, but the one person who can stop it hasn't arrived. "Damn it, Ichigo. Where are you?"

To Be Continued….


	31. Mad Dog Captain

The battles continue in the fake Karakura Town. Half of Sielin's and Alamin's fracciones have been defeated. The next battle is a battle of strength between Sajin Komamaura. Tetsuzaemon was just staying back from this fight. As much as he would like to assist his captain in this fight, this arrancar was physically and spiritually strong. Sajin insisted that he stayed back.

"You're mine." Sajin said as he swung his sword at his opponent, but he was able to block it with just one hand. This arrancar was the same size as he was with hair that was like mud. He was shirtless with armbands and had a tattoo of what looked like an explosion on his chest with his whole. He had a black line through his eyes and had a headpiece as his mask with pieces that looked like motor pipes.

"I've got to admit that you are strong, but are you sure you don't want your subordinate to help you?"

"No. Tetsuzaemon might be strong, but I can see he's not physically strong as you and I are." Sajin said. "I'm more than capable of handling you myself."

'I hate to just stand here while my captain is in this situation, but I have my orders and I have to do what he says.' Tetsuzaemon thought.

"Bold words for a dog." The arrancar said and tossed Sajin back and pulled his sword out as well. "Brace yourself you mutt. You're about to crushed by me. A member of Master Alamin's fracciones. Braxo Goga."

"That won't be happening." Sajin said. Both of them charged right at each other. They crashed against each other and the shockwave from the impact shattered some windows. Tetsuzaemon felt the impact as well and held up his arm to try and block it and resist the force.

"Unreal. Is there really this much power coming from those two by just colliding once?" Tetsuzaemon asked.

'Such might and he's not even an Espada.' Sajin thought as he was amazed this arrancar was so powerful.

"Incredible, right? You probably never thought an arrancar would be as powerful as you are." Braxo said. "Though, unlike you, I like to get my hands a little dirty." He moved his arm and grabbed Sajin's. He hoisted him over his shoulder and tossed Sajin to the ground.

"Damnit." Sajin complained before he crashed into the ground.

"Let's go. From what I heard, that shouldn't have been enough to even slow you down." Braxo said as he was standing over to where Sajin crashed. He was right as Sajin was back on his feet. "I do want to understand what's with the dog look. You're not human like, but you aren't a hollow either. So why is it you're a dog?"

"That's just how it is in my tribe." Sajin said. "I might have a dog figure, but I could obtain a human form if I wanted, but I don't need it to beat you."

"It's just hard to believe the Soul Society would allow a dog to be a captain." Braxo said.

"It doesn't matter if I'm a dog figure or human figure. I'm Sajin Komamaura, captain of Squad Seven."

"Sajin Komamura?" Braxo said as he was trying to think of where he heard that name before. "I know I heard that somewhere before. Oh well, it doesn't matter." He dove down to Sajin. Sajin jumped out of the way as Braxo left a giant crater in the ground. Sajin had only one chance of beating this arrancar.

"Bankai! Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" Sajin unleashed his bankai as the armored giant appeared and stepped onto the battlefield.

"A bankai of a giant samurai warrior. Where have I heard that before?" Braxo said. HE continued to think about it, but nothing was coming to his head.

"You shouldn't distract yourself with trivial thoughts." Sajin said. He moved and the giant moved the same way as the giant swung his sword and left a giant impact into the ground, but it didn't do anything to Braxo. Braxo was able to keep it from crushing him by holding it with one arm.

"Unbelievable. He was able to hold Captain Komamaur's bankai with just one arm?" Tetsuzaemon asked.

"Are you that surprised?" Braxo asked. "Look at my impressive muscles. There's no way this is enough to beat me. My strength is second to none."

"Admiring your own strength? Only those that are blind by their own glory would speak like that." Sajin said.

"Blind? Wait a second, now I remember where I've heard your name before." Braxo said. "You were the one who defeated Kaname Tosen." Sajin gasped and his eyes widen as he remembered all the pain and sadness from his fight with Kaname. "You two were once very close friends, but you ended up killing him."

"Kaname fell victim to Aizen." Sajin said. "I didn't kill him, but the power from Aizen and the brutality from out battle was too much for him to resist."

"Yeah, but he died right before your eyes." Braxo said. "Who said dog is man's best friend?" Sajin was beginning to grow furious with him. He isn't going to let him run the friendship he and Kaname had through the mud. He let out a mighty roar like the mad dog he is as he lifted the sword back up and used all of his strength and had the giant pound Braxo and was able to push him back a nice distance. "Bad dog."

"Come on. Show me what you've got. Kaname died by Aizen and I will avenge him." Sajin said.

"We'll see about that." Braxo said as he took his sword and tried to push it against his hand. "Run him down, Excavadora (bulldozer)." A combustion of dirt rose out of the ground and surrounded him and mixed with spirit energy. It was hard to see and Sajin grew cautious about this.

"Captain, let me help in this fight." Tetsuzaemon asked.

"No. I can handle this." Sajin said.

"You can't handle power like mine." Braxo said through the dirt and appeared in his resurrection. He had armor around his arms and two halves of a bulldozer's blade on his hand. He had the tires of a bulldozer on his feet and pipes on his shoulders. "Here I come, dog." He flew at the giant with speed and rammed the stomach. Sajin felt it as well and there was much power behind that attack.

'His power is twice as strong as it was before.' Sajin thought.

"I know how your bankai works." Braxo said as he went up to the face and smacked it across the face. Sajin felt that as well and it felt like he got hit in the head with a sword's edge. "You and this giant are linked together. So whatever pain this thing feels, you'll feel as well."

"He knows the weakness to the captian's bankai. With his strength that seems to be greater than the captain's and that kind of knowledge, this will be a problem." Tetsuzaemon said. "Now I see why the captain wanted me to stay out of this fight. He just wanted me to stay out of the way. In this fight, I'm nothing, but a mere insect compared to them."

"It's a wonder how Tosen was defeated by you." Braxo said.

"Silence!" Sajin shouted. He thrusted his sword forward and the giant did the same, but Braxo was able to block that as well.

"If that's all you can do, you can't beat me." Braxo said and toss the sword back and it threw the captain off balance. "I think I'll end this by running through you personally." He set his sights on Sajin and went for the kill. Sajin noticed something about Brazo as he was coming for an attack.

"Of course. So simple." Sajin said. He undid his bankai and the giant vanished. Sajin used Flash Step and Braxo missed. Braxo waited to see where he went, but got cut in the back. He turned around and Sajin was there.

"You've been a bad boy. Time to play dead!" Braxo said as he tried again, but Sajin repeated what he did earlier and cut Braxo against the chest.

"I'm disappointed in myself for not seeing this sooner." Sajin said. "You're incredibly strong, but incredibly slow. I noticed you never used that Sonido you arrancars use that are like our Flash Step." Braxo kept trying to hit him, but Sajin kept using Flash Step to avoid each attack and strike.

"No. This can't be." Braxo said.

"It is. You and me might be equal in strength, but I covered my weakness of slowness." Sajin said. "This is for looking down on Kaname." Sajin appeared in front of Brazo and struck him right through the head. That ended the battle in an instant as Braxo's entire body went limp.

"Nice work, you did it, Captain!" Tetsuzaemon cheered.

"Thank you, Tetsuzaemon. However, this battle isn't over." Sajin said and he was right. Both Alamin and Sielin were continuing their fights, but they felt that over half of their forces have fallen and no one on the other side fell yet. Both of them paused and their conversations were happening simultaneously

"I didn't expect all the soul reapers to walk away from this battle." Alamin said.

"These soul reapers have been a nuisance long enough." Sielin said.

"What's the matter?" Kenpachi said.

"Nothing. It's just that I think it's time to stop holding back." Alamin said. "You wanted to see our full power and you're about to." Alamin raised his sword over his head and Sielin held his out and held it upside down. "Breathe the brightest of flames…

"Rise from the darkest depths…"

"Dragó."

"Leviatán." Alamin was surrounded by a pillar of fire and Sielin was surrounded by a pillar of water. Everyone could feel both of their spiritual pressures and it was unlike everything they ever felt before. It was like a giant the force of a hurricane that held the weight of an entire continent and it felt bad when their true forms were shown. Alamin had the head of a dragon over his face with wings, tail, and claws with his entire body covered in armor. Sielin had the head of a leviathan over his face and his legs was exchanged for sea serpent tail with fins on his arms. These two were done holding back and were ready to end this.

To Be Continued….


	32. Cut from the Same Cloth

Alamin and Sielin are done holding back. They were both in their true forms and all the soul reapers found their powers terrifying, but it was also clear why they were the first and second ranked Espada.

"Is that all? That spiritual pressure is amazing." Kenpachi said as he reached for his eyepatch. "Look like it's about time I get serious." He yanked it off and let that bright yellow spirit energy of his flow right out of his body. Most people would have been amazed or terrified by this power, but Alamin didn't seemed bother.

"You decided to take that eyepatch off." Alamin acknowledge. "That power is incredible, but it's nothing compared to mine."

"Is that so?" Kenpachi said.

"It is. I'll gladly show you how terrifying I can truly be." Alamin said as he raised his hand with his fingers and thumb pressed together. "Anillo de Fuego (ring of fire)." He snapped his fingers and fire surrounded him and spread out in a ring. Kenpachi felt the heat and it was just as intense as Yamamoto's zanpakuto. Not even he could withstood those flames.

…

Sielin

Sielin's power was just as terrifying as Alamin was. Their elements are opposite, Alamin is fire and he's water, but he can be as powerful as he is. It's doubtful that two captains and a lieutenant can stand up to this force.

"Do you feel that? It's horrifying." Jushiro said.

"I do. Captain Ukitake, your zanpakuto is capable of reflecting attacks." Rangiku said. "Can it handle that much power?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Jushiro said. "Never in my years as a captain have I experienced spiritual pressure like his and the worst is yet to come."

"Try not to show fear. He is still an enemy." Byakuya said.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" Sielin said as he was waiting for his opponents to attack. He waited for a move to be made, but he noticed a petal and soon hundreds were surrounding him.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Byakuya said as the thousands of his petals were formed and were starting to surround Sielin. "Gōkei." The sphere of petals formed and surrounded Sielin, but that didn't stop him. Sielin powered up a blue Cero and blasted his way out. Byakuya's eyes widened from that.

"If that's the best you can do, just give up." Sielin said.

'He broke free from Captain Kuchiki's attack like it was nothing. My Haineko won't do any better.' Rangiku thought. Sielin decided to attack before they do. He appeared in front of Jushiro and used his tail to slam him and he crashed right through a building and into the ground. "Captain Ukitake!"

"Damn you." Byakuya said.

"You'll be joining him. You soul reapers belong in the dirt." Sielin said and held his hand over Byakuya and an opening formed over him. "Aguacero (downpour)" Water like in the heaviest rainstorm ever poured down on Byakuya and he got caught in it. It was too much for him to stay in the air. It was like gravity was stronger against him as he was being crushed into the ground.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Rangiku said, but found herself entangled by Sielin's tail and was hard to breathe as she was being contracted around her lungs and neck.

"This is the end. Everyone here is going to die." Sielin said.

…

Shunsui

Shunsui wasn't really in much of a fight. He and Nanao were surveying the area and could feel the horrifying power from both of the arrancars.

"Captain, shouldn't we do something?" Nanao said.

"Even if we did, I'm not sure what we could do. Both of those arrancars are lethal, more than you can imagine." Shunsui said.

"You can say that again." Both of them looked over to see the arrancar they were suppose to be fighting. He looked like your average farmer with a piece of wheat in his mouth and his mask ran across his face. He also carried a trident on his back.

"Tell me, are those two Espada that dangerous?" Shunsui said.

"More than you might think." The arrancar said and was starting to stand up. "Alright. I wish I could just stand here and enjoy a nice chat, but Master Sielin and Lord Aizen are not going to like it.

"That is a shame. We could have had a nice drink." Shunsui said.

"Captain, he's the enemy. You can't drink with him." Nanao said.

"So how about you tell me your name." Shunsui said.

"My name is Vilagant Milasico. You're a captain. Who exactly are you?"

"Squad Eight captain, Shunsui Kyōraku."

"Now that we got names out of the way, we better get down to business." Vilagant said as he pulled his trident.

"Nanao, without a zanpakuto, this enemy will be too much of an opponent for you. You better stand somewhere safe and while you're at it, see if you can find a weakness to those two arrancars." Shunsui said as he pulled out both of his swords.

"I understand sir." Nanao said and used Flash Step to find a place that would be safe for her.

"Let's have some fun." Vilagant said. He leaped into the air and thrusted his spear, but Shunsui crossed his swords and was able to block his attack.

"That's some power you've got there." Shunsui said and was able to shove Vilagant away from him. "Looks like I'll have to unleash this power from the start. When the flower wind rages, the flower god roars, when the wind of heaven rages, the god of the underworld sneer, Katen Kyokotsu." His swords changed into his shikai.

"Not holding anything back." Vilagant said. "That's good. It's rude to be holding back in a fight."

"Bushōgama!" Shunsui tossed his swords and created blades made from wind. Vilagant was able to avoid them, but just barely. The piece of wheat he had in his mouth got caught and cut in half from the attack. He spat the piece he had in his mouth and was impressed.

"That's some power you've got there." Vilagant said.

"Thank you. I'll have you know, I've been one of the few remaining soul reapers to be a captain for over a hundred years." Shunsui said. "Don't get the wrong idea, there are some soul reapers that have the potential to be stronger than me like Captain Hitsuguya."

"Interesting." Vilagant said. "I find you an interesting soul reaper. You went all out against me from the start so I better do the same." He pointed out his trident. "Ride along, Vaquero (cowboy)." Yellow spiritual pressure exerted out of his trident and started to spiral around Vilagant for him to change. When it cleared up, he wore a cowboy jacket with fur leggings and his farmer hat was changed from a farmer's hat to a cowboy's hat and carried a pistol with him. "What do you think?"

"That's not a bad look for you." Shunsui said.

"Thank you. It's too bad we're enemies. You and me seemed to be cut from the same cloth." Vilagant said. "I'm afraid I still have to kill you." He held out his pistol and fired a mini Cero from it. Shunsui was surprised by that attack and didn't react as he got hit by it and felt like getting hit by the real thing.

"Oh my. That's a real handy weapon you've got." Shunsui said as he was beginning to pant. "It's similar to another arrancar I knew."

"I know who you're talking about. That would be Coyote Starrk." Vilagant said. "I admired him and it was a shame to what happened to him."

"What would you say if I told you that I was the one that defeated him?" Shunsui asked.

"That was you? I'm amazed." Vilagant said. "It's only going to make this feeling of killing you worse than it already is." He continued to fire at him, but now that Shunsui knew what he was up against, it made it easier for him to avoid.

"Irooni: White." Shunsui said. He used Flash Step and appeared in front of Vilagant, but Vilagant used Sonido to avoid him before he could slash him.

"I've heard how you fight. You use games to help you attack. I guess it's my turn and I'll go with white too." Vilagant said. He fired and as able to blast Shunsui and it caused an explosion. However, it was only his coat that fell through the smoke and he reappeared.

"Not bad." Shunsui said.

"I wish we could keep playing games, but I still have to kill you." Vilagant said.

"The same should be said for me and considering what has been happening, I'll have to end this now." Shunsui said. "Kageoni." Shunsui just disappeared. Vilagant looked around, but felt his back get sliced up. He looked behind him and saw blades of shadows coming from his shadow on a roof's building and Shunsui won that game. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be." Vilagant said. "I'm glad I got to meet you and I lived a good lie as a hollow. I have no regrets." Shunsui pulled the blades out from him. Vilagan'ts body went numb and he began to fell. Even thought they were enemies, the two of them actually got along. They were one in the same. Now, only two followers are left and that allows the others to focus on the real threat.

To Be Continued…


	33. Crawl Creepy Crawlies

Ichigo and Harribel ran through the black space in the garganta. Harribel lead the way with a smooth path guiding the way.

"Harribel, how much longer until we get there? I'm worried what might be happening on the other side." Ichigo said.

"It's going to take us a while." Harribel said. "Ichigo, can you tell me what you know about the new arrancars that are under Aizen's control."

"I'm afraid I don't know much." Ichigo said as he thought back to Sielin and Alamin in Las Noches. "All I know is that both of them are incredibly strong. I have a feeling they were just toying with me back then."

"I see." Harribel said.

"Just try not to worry about it." Ichigo said. "It doesn't matter how strong they are. I won't stop fighting until they kill me." What Ichigo is not aware of is that might actually happen. Neither of them know of the danger they will soon come across.

….

Karakura Town

Sielin and Alamin might have gained the upper hand against their opponents, but their fracciones keep dropping like flies. All of the soul reapers have taken some damage, but not everyone was dismayed. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was actually enjoying seeing all the dead bodies around.

"My, my. This is like a goldmine." Mayuri said. "So many bodies for me to experiment on and there are some that I would love to study."

"Shall I go and gather them, Master Mayuri?" Nemu asked.

"I have to say, out of all the soul reapers and captains I've met, you are by far the most disturbing." Mayuri sighed in annoyance as he did not want to be disturbed. He turned around and was met with another arrancar. This one was another female arrancar that had long black hair. She wore a simple arrancar look, but wore a dress instead of pants and had her mask over her forehead with four holes in it.

"Don't bother me. I'm in the middle of my research." Mayuri said.

"I can't do that under the orders of Master Sielin. I am Lulu Montoga. I have my orders to kill you, captain, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Nemu, go and gather all the bodies that are around." Mayuri said. "Even if they belong to a soul reaper. I would love to do some experiments on them as well."

"Yes sir." Nemu said and just left. That left Mayuri with Lulu. He didn't want to put up a fight because he had research that he had to get back to.

"Unless you show me something interesting, I have no use for someone like you." Mayuri said.

"Something interesting? You want to see something interesting?" Lulu asked. "I think I'll save us both sometime and go all out right from the start." She pulled out her katana and started to move it like she was weaving. "Bite and poison, Araña (spider)." She was surrounded by pink spirit energy. It spread out into eight parts and a bite broke her free. Her top was replaced with a web-like substance and wore a skirt and it revealed her hole is in her stomach. She had eight spider legs coming from her back and a spider's head over her for her mask.

"Is that it? I'm not impressed." Mayuri said. "However, I might change my mind when you show me what you are capable of. Let's get this over with. The sooner you and the rest of your kind are defeated, the sooner I can get back to my research."

"You aren't like most soul reapers I've seen." Lulu said. "You are callous and care nothing for the current situation." She actually liked that for it formed a delicious thought in her head. "It might be meaningful if I kill you as I send you to hell."

"This will be a nuisance and yet I have no choice." Mayuri said as he pulled his sword out for he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. "Crawl out, Ashisogi Jizo." His zanpakuto transformed into the shikai form.

"I've heard about your zanpakuto. It cuts the movements of whatever it cuts, but leaves the sensation of pain." Lulu said. "I also know that can be poisonous in bankai, but poison is going to have no effect on me."

"None at all. Now, that does sound interesting." Mayuri said. "Let's see how far this will take you. I want to see all of your quirks." He was the first to attack. He swung his sword, but Lulu was a step ahead of him. She shot out a spider thread from in her mouth and she had it wrap around the sword and his hand.

"You can't cut me if your sword is like that." Lulu said while being careful not to cut the thread that connected them. She pulled in the threads and had Mayuri follow it. "How are you going to cut me without an arm? When he got close enough, she closed her mouth on his arm and had it snap in half with blood splattering around. Mayuri caught his zanpakuto with his other hand and moved away. "I just hate it when my food gets messy." She said as she tried to clean the blood off her.

"So you can feast on my flesh." Mayuri said as he tucked his zanpakuto in his belt and reached for something. "If that's all, you're not as fascinating as I thought you would be." He pulled out a serum and injected it was left of his arm and it instantly grew back.

"What?" Lulu said.

"I've dealt with many situations like that one before. What a bother?" Mayuri said. "If you can't really help my research, I have no use for you."

"I'm sorry you're disappointed, but I still need to kill you." Lulu said. She had an increase of speed as she went to attack and used her spider legs to give her an extra spring in her step. "I don't even need to use a Sonido." Mayuri tried backing away, but she was catching up to him.

"That's close enough." Mayuri said as he thrusted his weapon forward, but Lulu jumped into the sky. She opened her mouth wide and was powering up a pink Cero and fired it. Mayuri held up his zanpakuto and was able to block it. "Now I'm going to make you my prey."

"What?" Mayuri said.

"Trampa de la Web (web trapper)." She shot an entire web out of her mouth and Mayuri got caught by it. The more he tried to break free, the more he got tangled until the web latched onto the buildings of an alleyway. "I've got you now." Lulu landed down on the web and made her way through it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Mayuri said.

"What all spiders do when they catch their prey. They feed on their blood." Lulu said as she licked her lips for deliciousness and excitement. She placed her two front legs and rubbed them against his body to try and get a good feel with what she was about to feed upon.

"You actually intend to eat me?" Mayuri said.

"That's right. I just hope you aren't as sour as you look." Lulu said. She opened her mouth and bit down on his neck. She feast upon his flesh and blood, but she felt something was off. She pulled back to look and already saw he looked dead, but it turned out he turned into some sort of green liquid. "What the hell is going on? What did he do?"

"A little trick I use to help me escape. It would take me about three days to reform." Mayuri said. "When you were trying to tangle me up, my zanpkuto got caught near my chest and I used that to help me break free."

"But why would you use that now when it takes so long to reform?" Lulu said.

"The answer is about to come." Mayuri said and he instantly regained his form.

"What? You said it would take days not minutes." Lulu said.

"I was able to fix that problem." Mayuri said. "I think it's time we ended this so I can get back to my work. Bankai!" He unleashed his full power and his worm mutation crawled around in the city and was breathing out its poison. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo."

"So this is your bankai." Lulu said as she practically breathed in the poison and it was like a breath of fresh air to her. "I already told you that poison has no effect on me."

"My dear, who said anything about poisoning you." Mayuri said. Lulu was confused, but that confusing slowly turned to fear as his bankai was starting to tower over her and it had a disturbing smile on her face. "It looks like you're about to be the meal."

"What?" Lulu said. She was about to run, but Mayuri used the piece of his ear that had a scythe blade and had it snatched on one of her legs.

"What an ironic way for the spider to die, don't you think?" Mayuri said.

"You're insane. Let me go." Lulu said as she tried to break free, but she couldn't. She saw the baby face come down with its mouth opened up. She screamed before it became muffled. The baby head started munching and crunching on her and Mayuri was dissatisfied.

"Such a shame. Oh well, I'll just excavate her remains." Mayuri said. "There's still plenty of chances for new test subjects depending on how this war goes. I'm actually hoping Ichigo Kurosaki makes it because I would love for him to get this over with." Even Mayuri is hoping for Ichigo to hurry, even if it's for his own twisted reasons. The question is if he'll make it in time.

To Be Continued….


	34. Is It Too Late

All the battles except one against the fracciones have been fought out. Captain Unohana and her lieutenant Isane were the only ones who haven't defeated their opponents yet, but they have to hurry. Kenpachi is being pushed back by Alamin and Sielin is overpowering Jushiro, Byakuya, and Rangiku.

"I've got you." Isane said as she had her zanpakuto in its shikai form to attack the arrancar. This arrancar was male with blonde hair and had the standard arrancar uniform with the jacket opened up to show his hole in the center of his chest and his mask's remains went around his eyes. He fought hard against Isane as he was able to block her attack and push her away.

"Is that all you've got? I've heard your squad is more helpful in the medical field, but I would have though you would put up more of a fight."

"Forgive us. We only wish to help the injured, but we shall fight if needed." Unohana said.

"So be it. I'm Zacru Kast. I'm a fellow follower to Master Alamin. You two lasted longer than I thought considering you hold more medical experience than combat experience, but that isn't going to save you. If I take the two of you down, the lives of these people are as good as done for."

"That won't happen. Not as long as we're here. Captain Unohana, I'll do my best to hold him off. You should go on ahead and help the injured."

"That won't be necessary." Unohana said. "Most of the battles have ended and I do not believe anyone has suffered any serious injuries. Besides, if he is a follower of the first ranked Espada, he must be powerful and must be defeated."

"I'm afraid the only ones who are going down are the two of you." Zacru said and went to attack the both of them.

…

Alamin

Alamin has hardly taken any damage, but the area he was in has practically been destroyed. Yachiru and Kenpachi have some serious injuries as indications that Alamin was ruthless and relentless. Kenpachi did his best to get back up as he was on all fours, but Alamin walked over to him as he was becoming annoyed with how Kenpachi just won't die.

"Have you had enough?" Alamin asked. Kenpachi was breathing hard, but that turned to laughter.

"I've got to admit, no one has ever pushed me this far." Kenpachi said.

"You still find this amusing?" Alamin asked. He looked over to Yachiru and remembered the look Kenpachi gave him when he attacked her. "I would have thought I crushed that amusement when I attacked your lieutenant."

"Don't get the wrong idea, you're still going to pay for that." Kenpachi said. Alamin was through playing games with him. He kicked Kenpachi in the stomach and that caused him to fly back a few hundred feet.

"Face the facts, Kenpachi. No matter how powerful you are, you won't be able to defeat me." Alamin said. Has Kenpachi actually met an enemy he can't really defeat?

….

Sielin

Sielin has become triumphant in his battle as well. The combined power of his three opponents weren't enough to beat him. Jushiro and Rangiku were taken down and Byakuya looked like he was on his last leg and Sielin has hardly taken any damage at all.

"You don't seem to know when to give up." Sielin said.

"It is my responsibility as a soul reaper and as a captain to keep fighting against your kind." Byakuya said.

"Is that so?" Sielin said. "I've heard a lot about you. The only time you actually did lose to a battle was against Ichigo Kurosaki when he came to rescue your younger sister….from when you wanted to kill her."

"It was my responsibility to uphold the law." Byakuya said. "However, he did stop me and he was able to counter all of my attacks. Ichigo Kurosaki refused to admit defeat. I knew I could not compete with the combined of power he upheld."

"The same is true here. You can't compare to my power. How about you just give up?" Sielin said.

"It's different." Byakuya said.

"How?" Sielin said.

"Ichigo's real enemy was the law." Byakuya said. "However, you and I are truly opponents. We're fighting the other for the sake of this war. Ichigo had no intention in destroying the Soul Society or anything like that. All he wanted was to save Rukia." Byakuya had no intention of giving up this fight and Sielin was actually disappointed in that. He thought if he did, he would be able to live to see Lord Aizen's glory.

"Earlier you said something about your pride. It means a lot to you." Sielin said. "Imagine what would happen if you lost that pride."

"That won't happen." Byakuya said as he was still able to use his bankai and had the petals start forming around him.

"I told you that it's useless." Sielin said.

'My only chance is Hakuteiken.' Byakuya thought as all the petals started to gather around him and started to form the sword, wings, and halo around him.

"Hakuteiken? That is probably your strongest attack." Sielin said. Byakuya aimed to end this in just a single attack. He flapped his wings and flew right at Sielin. When he collided, it caused a bright light that was blinding. Everyone that could see that light thought he had won. Byakuya did too, but he saw something he was wrong.

"Impossible." Byakuya was amazed. When the light cleared, Sielin was able to block his attack with just one hand.

"That attack could have done some serious injuries to me if it weren't for one thing." Sielin said. "You've already used most of your power and sustained heavy injuries. You just didn't had the power needed." He raised his tail and slammed it on top of Byakuya and he was being sent to the ground and couldn't even move anymore.

'He broke the bones in my body. I can't believe I was defeated by someone like him.' Byakuya thought. Sielin actually did it. He shattered Byakuya's pride. Byakuya crashed into the ground. These two were able to defeat some of the toughest soul reapers and the terror isn't over yet.

…..

Aizen

Aizen and Yamamoto continued to survey the entire battles that have been happening.

"It looks like many of yours have fallen, but I am surprised by those two Espada." Yamamoto said. "I cannot wait around anymore. Sosuke Aizen, it is time for us to end this." Aizen didn't say anything. He just kept that calm expression on his face. Yamamoto was ready to bring out his zanpakuto, but Aizen was already gone. "What?"

…..

Unohana

Unohana and Isane continued their fight against Zacru. He was actually holding his own against the both of them. He was surprised as he felt spiritual pressure and saw that Aizen appeared behind him. Unohana and Isane noticed him too and were surprised he showed up.

"Lord Aizen? Is there a problem?" Zacru said. Aizen just stood there and in the blink of an eye, he used his sword and cut down Zacru. "What are you doing?"

"I have no use for you anymore. The others have failed and Sielin and Alamin don't tolerate weaklings either." Aizen said. That one strike was all it took for Zacru to be killed. He was defeated before he could truly fight.

"How could you do that?" Isane said.

"I must say that I'm not surprised. The rest of the arrancars were only disposable warriors for you." Unohana said. "All you really need are the two Espada."

"That's right." Aizen said. With the final arrancar dropping all the soul reapers and the visors gathered around Aizen. However, Alamin and Sielin appeared to him as well.

"I knew we shouldn't have relied on weaklings." Sielin said.

"It couldn't be helped." Alamin said.

"Look around, we've got you surrounded Aizen." Hiyori said.

"Hiyori, don't be foolish. Aizen still has some power over us. It doesn't matter how many of us there are." Shinji said.

"That's right and there's something else. None of you have seen what Alamin and Sielin can truly do. How about the both of you show them?" Aizen said.

"Yes sir."

….

Ichigo

"Here it comes." Harribel said. Both of them made it to the end of the garganta and arrived on the otherside. They both burst through the opening, but what they saw was a surprise to all of them. The four towers crumbled down and the real Karakura Town was starting to emerge.

"What happened?" They saw a ball of light in the air and saw Sielin and Alamin in it.

"Look down there." Harribel said. Not only was the real Karakura Town coming with all the people returning, but every single soul reaper has been knocked out. Ichigo couldn't believe that everyone he knew was defeated.

"Is it too late?" Ichigo asked. Is it really too late? What power could Alamin and Sielin have that defeated all the captain and lieutenant level soul reapers? Has Aizen already won?

To Be Continued….


	35. Opposites Together

Ichigo and Harribel finally arrived in the World of the Living and arrived at the fake Karakura Town. However, when they did arrive, all the captains and the lieutenants were defeated. The only ones left standing were Aizen with Alamin and Sielin. What's more is that the real Karakura Town has appeared with everyone asleep.

"What happened here? There's no way they could have defeated all of them." Ichigo said.

"Apparently, they have." Tier said. Ichigo looked down and saw his sisters were awake with his friends, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizurio.

"Guys!" Ichigo said as he dived down towards them and Harribel went after him. All of them felt drowsy, but they were able to meet up with Ichigo. Except for Yuzu since she still couldn't see him.

"Ichigo?" Karin said as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Is Ichigo here? Why do I feel so tired?" Yuzu said.

"Ichigo, what has happened to us?" Tatsuki said. She was able to see clearly and was met with Harribel and felt her incredible power. "Who is she?"

"I'll explain everything later." Ichigo said.

"So you finally arrived, Ichigo Kurosaki." All of them looked to the sky and saw Aizen with Alamin and Sielin appeared over them.

"Wait a second. Isn't that the same guy that tried to kill us years ago?" Keigo said as he was starting to panic.

"What are you all talking about?" Yuzu said.

"You guys better find some place safe to hide." Ichigo said.

"Indeed. He's not as strong as he once was, but he's just as dangerous." Tier said.

"Tier Harribel? I never thought you would be here." Aizen said. "I must say, I'm amazed to see you side with the soul reapers."

"It's a truce until you are defeated." Tier said.

"I'm afraid it's too late for you to do anything." Alamin said. "The real Karakura Town has reappeared and all the soul reapers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads have been defeated."

"Even with the two of you, you can't defeat us." Sielin said.

"Hold on. I've heard those voices before." Ichigo said since he never saw both of them in their resureccion before.

"That's right. It is us, Alamin and Sielin." Alamin said. "It was foolish of you to come and try and stop us, Ichigo."

"We'll see about that. I'm still going to take you guys down." Ichigo said as he was ready to fight. Harribel was as well as she pulled out her sword. "Harribel, can you take the one on the left. I have a small score to settle with that red hair dragon."

"Fine by me." Tier said.

"Lord Aizen, what are you orders?" Sielin said.

"These two are the only ones left here that can fight." Aizen said. "I want to see the both of them suffer. Destroy them as painfully as you can. I'll sit back and enjoy this, but remember our original plan with Ichigo."

"Understood. Keep Ichigo Kurosaki alive." Alamin said. Both of them took their positions to fight. Ichigo and Harribel got ready as well.

"Harribel, we've got to try and avoid the city. This is the real Karakura Town and if we fight these guys here, it will be destructive." Ichigo said and Harribel agreed. Ichigo thought about luring these guys away, but Aizen is smarter than that and he doubted he could get them very far. The only choice he had was to fight where they were and cause the least amount of destruction as possible. "Here we go!" Ichigo was the first to attack as he used Flash Step and appeared over Alamin. Alamin saw his attack coming and was able to block it with one arm. Harribel came from directly below at Sielin, but He was able to block her as well. Both fights were happening and Aizen sit back and watched while Ichigo's friends watched from the ground.

"You side with the humans and soul reapers? I'm dismayed to hear that." Sielin said while he was fighting Harribel.

"I'm doing this to stop Aizen. He's a mad man and is going too far in his desire for conquest." Harribel said. She swung her sword upwards, but Sielin moved upwards as well and avoided the attack. "I've got you. Her sword began too glow a yellow color on the end. "Cero." She slashed the sword and fired her Cero up. Sielin held up his arms in a cross position and was able to block the attack.

"Is that the best you can do? I was expecting the former third ranked Espada to have some more power after all these years." Sielin said.

"There's more to my power than just that. Allow me to show you." Tier said as energy started to build up around her. "Hunt, Tiburón!" Water formed a heart around her and allowed her to change. The water burst and she was in her resurreccion.

"Wow!" Keigo said with hearts in his eyes, but Tatsuki hit him in the head.

"La Gota!" Tier said. She took aim with her broad sword and fired blasts of water, but Sielin slithered away from all her attacks. Harribel was doing her best to keep him in the air, but he was moving too fast.

"Aguacero" Sielin said and the force of rain came down from above, but Harribel didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Hirviendo" Harribel actually had the water from the downpour turn around and shot it directly at Sielin, but Sielin took it at full power and it didn't seem to have hurt him "It would seem we're at a standoff. We both use water for our attacks."

"Yes, but there are two factors that contribute that give me the advantage." Sielin said. "The first is that I have no reason to be holding back. You betrayed all the morals of hollows, but I have no regard for the lives of these humans."

"What's the second?" Tier asked.

"While it is true we both use water in our attacks, water has absolutely no effect on me. If anything, it makes me stronger." Sielin said. "Allow me to show you how terrifying my power can be." He said as he raised both of his arms. Then, three geysers of water shot up and surrounded Harribel and started spinning like twisters. "Bocas de Tormenta (storm spouts)." The three twisters crashed together and Harribel got caught in it. She tried to resist it, but the force and current was too strong for even her. It was like trying to hold back a school of whales and Tier lost that battle as she was blown away by it. "A shark can't defeat a leviathan." It wasn't better for Ichigo either as he was thrown into a wall.

"Is that all you've got?" Alamin said as he stood over him. He held up his hand and ignited a flame in it.

"Don't. There are people around that can't even run while they are all asleep." Ichigo said as he wanted to keep many people alive as possible.

"I don't care. You can't escape a war with no casualties." Alamin said. Ichigo knew that, but he could try his best to stop them.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo unleashed his attack to divert Alamin away from attacking. Alamin took the attack and wasn't bothered or hurt by it at all. Ichigo tried to get in close for another swing, but Alamin grabbed his sword.

"You're just like that Captain Zeraki. No real power behind your attacks." Alamin said.

"Are you saying you defeated Kenpachi?" Ichigo said.

"That's right." Alamin said. He thrusted his arm against Ichigo and it caused great pain in Ichigo's chest and sent him flying back. "I will burn you to nothing. Quemar (burn)." The mouth of his masked open and it unleashed a flame like a rocket. Ichigo flew back from the flame, but it still kept coming. The heat was so intense and it almost reached Ichigo, but he was able to reach his limit.

"That was close." Ichigo said.

"Not close enough." Ichigo turned around and saw Alamin was right behind him. Alamin swing his claw, but Ichigo raised his sword. He was able to block his attack, but Ichigo was sent flying again. Sielin smacked Harribel with his tail and the two of them clashed into each other.

"I've never seen Ichigo pushed back like this." Tatsuki said.

"Can Ichigo even beat these guys? They are clearly overpowering him." Mizurio said.

"Of course he can. We just need to have faith in him." Karin said. Sielin and Alamin stood next to each other as they just stared down at both of their opponents.

"Had enough?" Sielin said.

"I'm not giving up." Ichigo said and the look on Tier's face showed she wasn't either.

"It seems they need to understand how terrifying this power can be." Alamin said. "There's something you should know about us."

"Our powers are opposite, but together, we are invincible." Sielin said.

"Your powers together? Isn't that what you're doing now?" Ichigo said.

"No. You see, our ranks are different, but Sielin and I have the same strength because we are actually one being in two bodies." Alamin said. Neither of them knew that.

"What?" Tier asked.

"Allow us to show you." Sielin said.

"You will fight us as one." Alamin said. Both of them held up their hands and placed them together. It created a bright light of red and blue spirit energy. It surrounded both of them and their powers were becoming even more horrifying. Ichigo and Harribel just stood there as they felt the danger and it got worse when they saw a new form. They merged as one that was twice their height. The mask was a dragon-like face. The entire right side was made from fire and the entire left side was water. Two opposites together as one have unleashed the worst power Ichigo has ever fought.

"We are Siealamin. Prepare yourselves for the worst torment you will ever see."

To Be Continued….


	36. Will of a Father

Sielin and Alamin have revealed that they were both one hollow in two separate bodies. Now, they have merged together and have become Siealamin. A hollow unlike anything Ichigo has ever faced before.

"Do you still feel confident that you can win?" Siealamin said.

"Harribel, have you ever seen anything like that before?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't say that I have." Harribel said. "Two polar opposites are actually one and it is under Aizen's control. With power such as this, there doesn't seem to anything that can stop him."

"Don't say that. There has to be a way to take that thing down." Ichigo said.

"There isn't. Allow us to show a mere sample of our power." Siealamin said. "Only then, you will understand what it means to grieve in despair. Nothing can save you." He held up both of his arms and merged forces of fire and water. He let it out in one shot and it blasted Harribel. It sent her flying across the sky and crashed through some buildings. She landed all the way on the other side of the city and was out of commission.

"There's no way. He took Harribel down in just one shot?" Ichigo said. "She was so powerful that Toshiro couldn't defeat her."

"Now, do you understand? There was never any hope for you." Siealamin said. Ichigo never fought anyone with this kind of power before. It seemed like there wasn't any hope for him at all. All his friends and sisters could do was just stand there and watch. Well, except for Yuzu since she couldn't see a thing on what was happening.

"Can Ichigo even beat these monsters?" Keigo said as he looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"He's got to." Karin said. Ichigo wasn't sure he could win either. He was lost in thought and that allowed Siealamin to reach out and grab Ichigo in a crushing grip.

"You're lucky we still need you alive. We want to kill you in front of your wife." Siealamin said. Ichigo couldn't move at all and everyone was greatly worried about him. They heard something opened up and looked over to the side to see a garganta opened up. Orihime and all the others came through it.

"Everyone!" Tatsuki said as all of them except Yuzu ran to them. She didn't understand anything on what was going on. "Orihime, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Who are these two?" Keigo said as he pointed to Grimmjow and Nel.

"Not important right now. Where's Ichigo?" Nel said. She got her answer when they all heard Ichigo screaming and saw the predicament he was in.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

"Speak of the devil." Siealamin said. Ichigo looked down and saw all of his friends came back and was concerned when he saw Orihime and Kalia was there as well.

'No. Why did they come back?' Ichigo thought.

"It looks like we won't have to wait around. With Orihime here, we'll kill you, your home, and all of your beloved friends and family." Siealamin said.

"No." Ichigo said, but was a mistake as he had lesser breath to keep him alive.

"Ichigo, hang on!" Uryu said as he fired his arrows, but nothing happened as they made contact. It was like he didn't even feel anything. Siealamin held out his other arm and blasted near everyone that sent them all flying around.

"This is the end. Lord Aizen will have his glorious power once again and you won't be able to stop him." Siealamin said. Ichigo's rage for these people were starting to build up even more. He had to protect all of the people he knew and didn't know. He had to protect everyone at any costs.

"I won't let that happen!" His rage was starting to control him and he was unleashing so much power. Siealamin couldn't hold on anymore and everyone felt the heavy weight of Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Ichigo was surrounded by red spirit energy and it was like everyone was staring into the light emitted by a demon.

"What's happening to him?" Karin said.

"Oh no." Orihime said as she held on to Kalia as tight as she could for comfort. She had only felt this power before and it was as bad as she remembered. The energy cleared away and Ichigo completely transformed into his hollow form as a vasto lorde.

"Interesting." Aizen said since this was the first time he's ever seen one like that.

"So this is the form you took when you defeated Ulquiorra." Siealamin said. Ichigo unleashed his mighty hollow shriek and everyone covered their ears. It was starting to affect Yuzu as she saw transparent versions of what was going on and she saw Ichigo's form and she somehow felt that was him.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't understand. What has happened to him?" Grimmjow said.

"I've never seen Ichigo like this before." Chad said.

"I have. He was like that when he fought Ulquiorra." Uryu said. "His power is destructive, but Ichigo doesn't even know what he's doing. This is bad. He could destroy everything if he wanted to." Uryu looked over to Orihime as he was worried about her wellbeing and he could see how terrified she was. Ichigo was powering up a Cero between his two horns and fired it. Siealamin had no time to react and had to block it. The impact of the attack was so destructive that the explosion took away some rooftops and shattered some windows.

"I knew his hollow powers were strong, but this takes it to a new definition." Aizen said. Siealamin held out his hands and shot out blasts of fire and water, but Ichigo was able to use his new found speed to avoid all of them. He shoved his sword in Siealamin's chest until he couldn't anymore. He used his new found strength and hoisted him up and unleashed his power in a red ray of light and blasted the ground and Siealamin in the air.

"His power is more destructive than I imagined." Siealamin said. Ichigo powered up another Cero between his horns and blasted Siealamin once again. The battle was fierce and everyone was scared of the outcome.

"It's even more frightening than I remember." Uryu said.

"Is there anyway we can stop this?" Nel asked.

"His power is stronger than any arrancar I know of. It be best if we stay out of the way." Grimmjow said.

"But there's got to be something we can do." Renji said.

"Ichigo, you've got to snap out of it!" Keigo shouted to him, but everyone thought he was just being plain stupid.

"That isn't going to help!" Tatsuki said.

"Ichigo's like a wild demon. There's nothing we can do that can snap him out of it." Uryu said. "Attempting to get near him or that other one could end up in our deaths." Ichigo powered up his hollow energy around his sword and fired red slashes of the attack.

"Enough of this!" Siealamin said. He unleashed blasts of fire to counter Ichigo's attack and it caused explosions in the air. Ichigo used a Sonido and appeared behind Siealamin. "Nice try." He turned around and clubbed Ichigo with his right hand. "Have you had enough?"

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo shrieked. Everyone tried to block out the sound, but it was practically exploding in their ears. The sound upset Kalia so much that she started crying. She couldn't handle all the loud noises. However, it was those cries that reached into Ichigo's conscious.

'Wait! What am I doing?' Ichigo thought. He could hear Kalia's cries as the rest of the world went silent around him. 'Kalia sounds scared. I can't let this thing control me.' His hand tried to reach out for his mask, but there was a thought that was holding him back. 'Wait, I can't. I can't defeat them without this power, but I can't lose myself.'

"What's going on? What's happening to him?" Grimmjow said, but Orihime could actually tell what was happening to him. She could feel that he was struggling on what he should do to stop these guys.

"Ichigo, you can do it! Do it for Kalia." Orihime shouted. Ichigo heard her and it awoke a new power that he never had before. His mask was sinking beneath his skin and the hole was closing up.

"What's going on? This never happened before." Aizen said. Ichigo's spirit energy was fluctuating and was unstable until it grew settle. Ichigo's face was normal, but still had the marks on his face and had horns on his head. Kalia's cries reached out for him and the strong will of a father allowed him to defeat his inner demon and still holding the power he needed.

"Alright, Siealamin. If you want to destroy Karakura Town and get your hands on my little girl, you have to get through me."

To Be Continued….


	37. Trump Card, Aizen's Trick

Ichigo's new form was unlike anything anyone has ever seen before. He still had his hollow form, but it looked like his mask merged into him and became part of his skin. The power was still the same, but he had full control over it.

"Has Ichigo regained control?" Rukia said.

"Even if he has, he still looks insane." Renji said.

"This is certainly a surprise to us for once. We have no memory of you controlling your hollow powers like that. How did you do it?" Siealamin said.

"It's all thanks to Kalia." Ichigo said. "You think she wants to have a monster like that as a father? I also know that I have to beat you and that power was the only way I could. So I have to fight back for control and to take you down for her."

"That just sounds like gibberish. You can't defeat us." Siealamin said as he stretched out his left arm to attack, but Ichigo completely vanished. To Siealamin's eyes, it was faster than a Flash Step or a Sonido. "How did he do that?" Siealamin felt something cut him against the waist and saw Ichigo was there. "How did you get back there?" He turned to attack him, but he was already gone.

"Did you get slower?" Ichigo asked as he appeared behind him.

"Stand still!" Siealamin said as he shot out a barrage of fire and water. If Ichigo moved, the city would have been attacked. He stood his ground and used his zanpakuto to divert all the attacks away like it was nothing. "That's impossible. How did he do that?"

"This is annoying." Ichigo said, but not the fight. It was his own hair since it kept flowing in his face. He grabbed it and sliced all that extra hair off so that it was almost like his normal hair style. "That's better." Cutting his own hair also symbolized he was a brand new man.

"What the hell is with you?" Siealamin said. He brought his hands over his chest and were merging fire and water like he did against Harribel.

"Enough of that." Ichigo said. He swung his sword and launched a blast of red colored spirit energy. Siealamin held out the attack he was charging up to try and block it. The two attacks collided, but Siealamin couldn't hold it and was being pushed back. The blast was too much for him and the colliding energy just combusted in front of him and blew him back with a few scratches.

"Nice try, but it would seem your Getsuga Tensho is not as powerful as it should be." Siealamin said.

"I've got news for you. That wasn't a Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo said. Siealamin's eyes widened because he was afraid of what power and actual Getsuga Tensho could hold.

"Did I just hear that right? That wasn't a Getsuga Tensho?" Siealamin asked.

"You heard right. That was just a blast of spirit energy." Ichigo said. "I'll show you what a real Getsuga Tensho looks like." He had black spirit energy formed around his sword and all started to just flow out like a raging river. Siealamin could not figure out how he could have surpassed him. As Alamin and Sielin, they easily defeated all the captain and lieutenant level soul reapers. Has he underestimated Ichigo that greatly?

"No. There's just no way this can be real." Siealamin said. "There's no way a soul reaper could have become this powerful. Especially since you're really just a human. How can a human have this kind of power?"

"You threatened the ones I love and I will use all the power I have and even more to keep them safe." Ichigo said. "Getsuga…..Tensho!" He swung his sword horizontally and it unleashed a dangerous attack. When the attack made impact, the entire sky was covered in black and red spirit energy that blanketed the entire city. Everyone was holding on to something for dear life. Orihime tried her shield, but even that wasn't enough to block the shockwaves. Even Aizen was intimidated by this power.

'Amazing. I knew Ichigo was full of potential, but even I couldn't have imagined this.' Aizen thought. All the spirit energy cleared away in the sky and revealed that Siealamin was still standing. He had his arms crossed over him that he used to try and block the attack, but he had cuts and openings everywhere.

"Are you kidding me? That guy is still alive?!" Grimmjow said.

"A valiant effort, but it was no good." Siealamin said. He removed his arms from his sight, but he felt something impale him at the top of his head. Ichigo had another Getsuga around his sword and he used it to slice Siealamin from the top and moved it down and it cut him in half.

"You were saying?" Ichigo said. Siealamin couldn't hold it anymore and reverted back to Sielin and Alamin and both of them were badly injured and were barely holding on for their lives.

"How could this have happened to us? We're the strongest among all the arrancars in Hueco Mundo." Sielin said before his life fled from his body and he fell out of the sky and on a near building.

"Sielin." Alamin said as he actually felt his other half gone. He looked at Ichigo with a mix of fear, despair, and discouraged. "How can this be? How did you get to be as strong as you are now?"

"You made the mistake of attacking those I care about." Ichigo said. "The only reason I became a soul reaper was so that I could have the power to protect them. It doesn't matter how strong my enemies are. I'll always rise to the occasion. You're just another one of those people I had to beat so I can do just that."

"Damn you. Damn it all." Alamin whispered s his life came to an end as well. He fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground. As Ichigo stood in victory, the last of the Espada have been defeated. Before he could face off against Aizen, Ichigo went down to make sure that everyone was alright.

"Guys, is everyone okay?" Ichigo said.

"Barely. That was like a scene from an R rated movie." Keigo said.

"As long as you're alive, that's all that should matter." Mizurio said.

"It's not over yet." Ichigo said. They all knew what he was talking about. All of them looked up at Aizen as he came down to their level. All of his forces have been defeated, but he didn't seemed worried at all. "If you're as smart as you're claimed to be, you'll give up, Aizen. You have no one left to fight your battles for you."

"True, but the war isn't over yet." Aizen said. "There's still one more trump card I have."

"Give us a break." Grimmjow complained.

"I don't see any more arrancars that are willing to serve you." Renji said.

"I'm sure if all of us team up, we can take him down once and for all." Rukia said.

"I don't need any arrancars with my final trick." Aizen said as he pulled out his sword.

"Final trick?" Ichigo wondered.

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed. He turned around and was completely surprised. Kalia started to disappear right inside of Orihime's arms.

"Over here." Ichigo saw that the real Kalia started to form in Aizen's spare arm and he held the blade of his sword near her.

"What the hell? How the hell did you do that?" Ichigo said.

"Watch your language. There is a child present." Aizen said. "It was easy to do once I added some kido. It might not be as powerful as when I use Kyoka Suigetsu, but I've managed to fix that."

"Impossible. He can use kido with how he uses his zanpakuto?" Rukia said.

"It was simple." Aizen said. "Since all I had to do was release the power of Kyoka Suigetsu to activate it, I just had to release the spiritual pressure I do when I release it. Once I added kido, it filled in the missing pieces."

"But how is it I was affected by that illusion?" Ichigo said. "Your zanpakuto had no effect on me from when we fought and I know there are some people here who aren't either."

"It didn't matter whether or not you saw my shikai anymore." Aizen said. "The kido I used made sure the illusion worked. If I had known about this before, my complete hypnosis tactics would have been even more affective and we might not even be here now."

"Damn you." Ichigo said as he made an attempt to move, but held himself back since Aizen was holding Kalia.

"That's right. Just stay where you are or else." Aizen said.

"Well I don't give a care for the kid." Grimmjow said, but Nel held out her arm to stop him.

"Don't even think about it. Not only would Ichigo kill you if Aizen kills his daughter, but he could destroy you in almost no time if he wanted." Nel said.

"That's right. All of you just stay where you are." Aizen said. "Then again, I have to do this so that I can be given back my powers. You better be ready, Orihime."

"Please don't. I'm begging you." Orihime said. Aizen was ready to kill Kalia right in front of all of them, but there was a hope they weren't aware of….Yuzu. Since Ichigo fought Siealamin, she could see what was happening. Aizen didn't seem to notice her coming from behind.

"Say goodnight, Kalia." Aizen said and thrusted sword and had everyone's heart skip a beat. However, Yuzu acted and grabbed Kalia out of his arms and ended up getting stabbed herself.

"Yuzu!" The Kurosaki family shouted. Yuzu pulled the sword out and tried her best to move towards the others. Karin was able to catch her and Kalia.

"Yuzu, are you alright?" Karin said.

"Don't worry about me. Kalia is safe and that's all that matters." Yuzu said as she was starting to give a blank look in her eyes and passed out from blood lost.

'Of course. She had little to no spiritual pressure that I didn't even sense her.' Aizen thought. With Kalia safe and out of his arms, that gave Ichigo the perfect chance to attack. Ichigo grabbed Aizen by the neck and was taking him out of the city. Aizen threatened his family and tempted to kill them. Aizen was not getting out of this alive at all.

To Be Continued…


	38. Downfall of the Greatest Threat

Aizen has gone and done it now. He made one last attempt to kill Kalia right in front of Ichigo and Orihime. He failed because Yuzu was able to save her. Now, Ichigo had him by the neck and was flying out of the city. When Ichigo got far enough, he tossed Aizen to the ground. Ichigo landed down and stood across from Aizen. With vengeance in his eyes, he was going to sought out Aizen's death.

"You've gone and don it, Aizen." Ichigo said. "You took my wife and ruined what was suppose to be the happiest day of my life. You also just tried to kill my own daughter right in front of me. That added to all your other crimes, death is all you deserve."

"You think you can kill me?" Aizen said. He removed his top just enough to show that the hogyoku was still in him. "Don't forget that the hogyoku granted me immortality."

"Yeah, but what good will your body do if you don't have a head." Ichigo said as he ran straight for Aizen. Aizen knew it be stupid to block his attack since Ichigo still had that hollow form of his. That's why he used the Flash Step and went into the air. When Ichigo swung, there was so much wind coming from that attack that a couple trees broke in half.

"Nice try, but all that power is meaningless if you fail to hit your target." Aizen said, but felt something was strange with his neck. He placed his hand against it and felt something warm and wet. When he moved it, he saw small traces of his blood.

"You were saying?" Ichigo said. "It looks like I am able to hit you. That means that once I get a good enough swing, you will be dead."

….

Karakura Town

Orihime was using her power on Yuzu to heal her injury. They all thought it was very brave for what she did to save Kalia.

"Is she going to be alright?" Karin asked.

"She'll be fine." Orihime nodded. "These injuries are nothing compared to what I have healed before."

"I don't get it. Yuzu is the only one in Ichigo's family that can't see spiritual beings like us or Aizen." Renji acknowledge. "So how was she able to save Kalia?"

"I'm willing to bet that it was the battles Ichigo and Harribel went through had something to do with that." Nel said. "You can't have a battle like that without their being some sort of effect."

"I'm just glad that my granddaughter is safe, but I hope my sweet Yuzu never goes through that again." Isshin cried, but that ended up having him get hit in the stomach by Karin. "What was that for?"

"You're starting to annoy me. Stop treating me and Yuzu like we're still babies." Karin said. Orihime was glad that her family was safe, but there was still one member she was the most worried about. She looked to where he took Aizen and was hoping he would be okay.

….

Ichigo

Ichigo continued to battle hard against Aizen. Even though Aizen is not what he use to be, he was still a powerful opponent to go up against. Even though he didn't had the powers of his zanpakuto, he was still a highly ranked soul reaper with all the kido spells in his arsenal.

"Tenran!" Aizen created a twister and it was pushing Ichigo back. "As you know, kido is more powerful with the spirit chant. If you were pushed back like that without the chant, imagine how powerful higher levels can get."

"Quit your talking and just fight me." Ichigo said. He flew up to Aizen to attack him. Aizen held up his sword to counter the attack, but it broke right off so easily from making contact.

"Unreal. Just how powerful has he become?" Aizen asked. "I know that he lost his powers after our battle all those years ago. It was because of that, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads lend their power ad restored them. He's even more powerful from when back then, but even after all this time, I never thought he would be this strong. Yet, I can still feel his power. I couldn't feel anything from our last battle because he's evolved farther than I did."

"You quit staring off into space." Ichigo said. He thrusted his sword forward, but Aizen moved to the side to avoid that attack and held out two fingers.

"Jūgeki Byakurai!" Aizen shot out a red beam and it pierced through Ichigo's shoulder. He held onto it as the hole in him burned.

"Damn, that hurts." Ichigo grieved, but he soon felt something it began to soothe away. He looked and saw that the hole was slowly starting to heal on its own.

"Of course, instant regeneration." Aizen said. "That was the same ability that Ulquiorra was able to use. Although, I shouldn't say instant since it's taking a while to heal. Probably because you are part human."

"Guess this is a good thing for me." Ichigo said.

"Don't be so sure." Aizen said. "If it's like Ulquiorra's ability, your internal organs are vulnerable. Not to mention you still hold a strong sensation to pain. If I use a kido that's powerful enough or aim for the right spot, you will lose this fight."

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said.

"Let's try this again." Aizen said and used the same spell. Since Ichigo knew what to expect, he used his speed maneuvers to avoid the attacks.

'I see what he's trying to do. He's trying to keep me a distance because I can easily take him if I can get close enough.' Ichigo theorized. 'I have to wait for the right moment to get in close enough so I can take him out.'

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Aizen asked. "Do you feel that you are unable to beat me? This power you possess is impressive, but it can't last."

"That's what you think. It's enough for me to take you down." Ichigo said. Aizen had other thoughts in mind. He used Flash Step to appear over Ichigo and fired another beam that pierced through Ichigo's leg. "You might want to try aiming. I thought you were going to aim for my organs."

"I needed a little test for a hypothesis first." Aizen said. "It looks like it was proven to be true."

"What's true?" Ichigo said.

"Your power is starting to fade the longer this battle goes on." Aizen said. "I can see that the regeneration in your leg is taking longer than the one in your shoulder. It would seem that you're starting to lose power. Look for yourself. Small traces of the horns in your head are starting to come off." Ichigo rolled his eyes over to the side and saw small traces of dust were coming off his horn.

'He's right. This power is starting to disappear.' Ichigo thought. 'I have to end this before it disappears completely. This power is the only way I can defeat Aizen once and for all.'

"Kin." Black bands were formed and wrapped around Ichigo and pinned him to the ground and iron shafts kept him restricted.

"Let go of me." Ichigo said.

"This time, there is no saving you." Aizen said. "Limit of the thousand hands, respectful hands, unable to tough the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reach the blue sky. The road that basks the light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado #91: Senjū Kōten Taihō!" Aizen formed ten energy bodies around him and fired all of them.

"No." Ichigo said as he tried his best to get free, but the restraints were too strong. All ten of the blasts landed down and resulted in a devastating explosion that could be seen for miles. The gale force from the explosion traveled into the town and demolished a few of the buildings. Aizen bathed in the destruction for he believed there was not a chance Ichigo could have survived that.

"I made the mistake of not restricting your movements in our previous encounters so you couldn't fight back." Aizen said. "A mistake I have corrected." When the flames started to wither, he could see through the smoke and the impact left a crater that the bottom couldn't even be seen. "I warned him that kido would be more powerful with the incantation and that proved it."

"You're right, it was." Aizen did not think he could hear that voice. He turned around and Ichigo was right there. He thrusted his zanpakuto and it crashed into the hogyoku. It's spiritual energy with Ichigo's was flowing out from the collision.

"No, this is impossible." Aizen said.

"You had this coming for a long time." Ichigo said as he was bringing out all the power he had left. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo slashed down on Aizen's body and the power from his attack surrounded both of them. It was too much for even Aizen to handle. The hogyoku was breaking apart and it tore Aizen's body to pieces. The dark pwer from that attack consumed him as his immortal body was being torn from the inside until there was nothing left of him. The greatest threat the Soul Society ever faced has met his end.

To Be Continued….


	39. A Family's Safe Return

Yuzu was all healed up. When she was, Orihime with her friends ran out to the battlefield when all of it seemed to have calmed down. Orihime was in a frantic all through this whole thing and now it's finally over. All she needs to know now is if her husband is safe.

"Ichigo?! Ichigo, where are you?" Orihime said.

"He's got to be here somewhere." Rukia said.

"I found him!" Renji called out and they all looked to see where he was. Ichigo was lying on his back and the last of the hollow form he had crippled and faded off to dust.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she ran to him with Kalia in her arms. Ichigo was beginning to regain consciousness and saw all of his friends gathered around him. "Ichigo?"

"Hey guys. Is everyone alright?" Ichigo said. "Sorry if the battle was too much for you or the town."

"Don't worry about that right now." Uryu said. Orihime used her powers and began to heal him. Uryu looked around to see all the destruction that was caused, but there was one body that was missing from this whole thing. "What happened to Aizen?" Ichigo snickered like he wanted someone to ask that.

"He's actually gone. Gone forever." Ichigo said and that surprised all of them that Ichigo actually managed to kill him.

"You actually managed to destroy him?" Rukia said.

"Yeah. The nightmare is finally over." Ichigo said. He looked over to Kalia that was right in Orihime's arms. "Hey, Orihime. Open this up for a minute. I want to see Kalia." Orihime could finally smile and share her first family moment with her new child and husband. She did what he asked and placed her right on top of him. Kalia looked around at him with what seemed to be curious eyes. "It's alright, honey. Daddy is going to be just fine." Orihime was glad she wouldn't have to go through losing more of her family. She opened up the barrier just enough for to squeeze her hand under and grab Ichigo's. It was nice that all of them could share such a sweet moment. Even Grimmjow came, but he just hanged back and kept his distance as he leaned against a tree.

"You're not going over?" He looked over to see Nel standing near him.

"Why? I don't care for that brat of his or any of this garbage." Grimmjow said.

"That's not what I meant." Nel said. "What I mean is why you aren't going to take this opportunity. Once Ichigo is healed up, you can fight him." Grimmjow thought about that, but he decided to just forget it for now.

"No thanks." Grimmjow said. "He's been through enough and all he wanted was to save those two and stop Aizen. By the way, how's Harribel?"

"She already regained consciousness and returned to Hueco Mundo when she felt Aizen's spiritual pressure vanish." Nel said. She got another look at him and actually smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Grimmjow asked.

"I just think it's sweet of you." Nel said. "You cared enough to know if Harribel was unharmed and you don't want to fight Ichigo because you don't want to ruin a sweet moment between him and his family."

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Grimmjow said.

"Then why? You wouldn't let Ichigo's reasons stop you from fighting him." Nel said. She had him there. Grimmjow wouldn't care what reasons Ichigo has. Grimmjow just wanted to fight him, but he chose not to do it this time. He just looked away and blushed. Perhaps this shows that even Grimmjow is capable of change.

"I'm getting out of here." Grimmjow said and just stormed off. He can deny it all he wanted, but Nel could see through that tough guy act and she thought it was cute.

…..

Rukia

Rukia made sure Ichigo and Orihime got home safely. When she did that, she was in a hurry to get back home. She needed to make sure her captain and her brother were safe, but also because she really wanted to see her son, Ryo.

"In a hurry, aren't you?" Rukia turned around and was faced with Renji.

"Renji?" Rukia said.

"Relax. I'm sure Jushiro and Captain Kuchiki are fine." Renji said. "Well. Your brother's pride might be damaged, but you get what I'm saying."

"I know, but there's another reason I have to get back." Rukia said.

"What is it?" Renji said. Rukia never told him about Ryo and he's the father. She didn't know how she can tell him. Renji saw she was struggling to tell her and it looked like it was bothering her. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thanks Renji." Rukia said. Renji didn't want to bother her with something she didn't want to talk about. He opened up the senkaimon for her and both of them headed back. 'I'm sorry Renji, but I just don't know how to tell you about Ryo.'

….

The Kurosakis

Ichigo and Orihime were finally able to take Kalia home. These past few days have been harder than any new parent has to go through, but they were glad they could. The setting sun shined in their room as they were able to put Kalia in her crib and were happy she was where she belonged.

"I'm so glad that this is all over." Orihime said.

"Me too." Ichigo said. It's been real hard for him. His new daughter had to go to the hollow world and nearly got killed and because she was so young, she couldn't defend herself. Ichigo wasn't sure she could see what's been happening around her and it helped him made a big decision. "Orihime, I've been thinking. I think we should keep the whole soul reaper thing a secret from Kalia."

"Why?" Orihime said.

"Kalia could have gotten herself killed and she's far too young." Ichigo said. "I could also feel that Kalia couldn't even see me from earlier. I'm worried any future enemies I make will use her against me."

"But don't you think she'll be curious as to what is going on?" Orihime said.

"Perhaps she will find out eventually, but she doesn't have any signs of having any spiritual powers." Ichigo said. "Without something like that to protect her, I'm scared on what might happen. Something like this might happen again. That's why I think the less she knows, the better. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Orihime said as she walked up to him and brought her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I understand. You only want to do this to protect her. At least until she shows she can take care of herself in a situation like this."

"Exactly. Of course that means we won't be able to go to the Soul Society again." Ichigo said. "I'm also going to have to watch what I do as a soul reaper."

"As long as we can have a happy family, I'm fine with that." Orihime said. She understood what needed to be done and that's what they did and that completed a family's safe return.

With Aizen defeated, Ichigo contacted the Soul Society and told them what he wanted to do. They understood and lost contact with each other ever since that day. Over the years, times have changed. Five years after today, Kalia was kidnapped by a rouge soul reaper that wanted to fight Ichigo. Ichigo succeeded in defeating him and rescued Kalia, but her memory of that day was erased. After another five years, Ichigo mysteriously disappeared after Orihime gave birth to twins, Katie and Kenji. Five years after that, Kalia met Ryo Kuchiki and her powers of a soul reaper were awaken. Ryo gave her his powers and she became the new substitute soul reaper and learned about everything about the Soul Society and her father. Over the years, new captains and lieutenants were formed in the Soul Society that Kalia and her friends, Sai and Michael, fought to save Ryo from the same punishment his mother went through. Eventually, Renji found out about Ryo and came back to be the father Ryo was missing. Kalia also ran across a dangerous hollow, but was able to defeat him. Soon after, they learned what happened to Ichigo. He was kidnapped by a madman named Oromaus who wanted to open the gates of Hell. Kalia discovered her fullbring powers and used them to defeat Oromaus and became reunited with Ichigo. This was the start of a brand new adventure for a new generation.

The End


End file.
